


Chaotic Energy

by neonpolitann



Series: Haikyuu [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Attempt Forced Breakup, Break Up, Chaotic Good, Chatting & Messaging, Cheating, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, F/F, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gay, Gen, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hinata Shouyou-centric, Hurt/Comfort, I use Congratulations by PewDiePie a lot, Jealousy, Karasuno Family, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Maybe angst, Multi, Past Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Rewrite of Gay Klondike Bar, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexuality Crisis, Slightly - Freeform, Sweet, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Volleyball Dorks in Love, chat fic, sexual talk, sexuality experimentation, sorta - Freeform, why is pineapples a tag????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 52,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonpolitann/pseuds/neonpolitann
Summary: Yamaguchi: Great, we all have a vendetta for tsuki.Yamaguchi: l e t ' sYamaguchi: m u r d e rYamaguchi: k e iTsukishima: Kei very much disagrees with that sentence.(this is a rewrite of gay klondike bar)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Everyone & Everyone, Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou & Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou & Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Nishinoya Yuu/Yachi Hitoka, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Haikyuu [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1125042
Comments: 371
Kudos: 906





	1. Chaotic Energy

**_Yachi_** _has added **Hinata** , **Kageyama** , and two others to the chat._

**_Yachi_ ** _has named the chat chaotic first years._

Tsukishima: Why.

Yamaguchi: why not?

Yachi: yeah, why not?

Yachi: and we also need another form of communication.

Kageyama: Hinata.

Hinata: kageyama

Tsukishima: King.

Yamaguchi: tsuki.

Yachi: Hitoka.

Kageyama: .

Hinata: .

Yamaguchi: .

Yachi: im so sorry, i wanted to be included-

Yamaguchi: ok no don't apologize for that-

Tsukishima: You can take my spot

Yamaguchi: leave this chat and i will kick you down the stairs.

Yachi: That is aggresive.

Hinata: sounds fun

Kageyama: Hinata.

Hinata: nvm

Kageyama: No, no, indeed. It does sound fun.

Hinata: yamayama-kun~!!!!

Hinata: useing appropriate grammar?? i never thought you had it in u!!!

Tsukishima: using*

Tsukishima; but for once and only once, I agree with the shrimp.

Hinata: I will shove you out of a window.

Tsukishima: Try it.

Tsukishima: I dare you.

Hinata: ok yamaguchi, send me his address.

Yamaguchi: yeah sure let me dm you

Tsukishima: what

Yach: y'all this is a bit too chaotic for me

Kageyama: Hinata, you aren't going anywhere.

Hinata: yeah? watch me.

Kageyama: I will. From the front of your house.

Hinata: what

Hinata: r u actually??????

Tsukishima: aw, seeing your boyfriend?

Tsukishima: how cute.

Tsukishima: i'm disgusted, never say that again.

Kageyama: I was going to smack a ball into his face, but you know what?

Kageyama: i'll do it to you too.

Yamaguchi: Great, we all have a vendetta for tsuki.

Yamaguchi: l e t ' s

Yamaguchi: m u r d e r

Yamaguchi: k e i

Tsukishima: Kei very much disagrees with that sentence.

Yachi: Sugawara and Sawamura will too--

_**Yachi** has added **Suga** and **Daichi** to **chaotic first years**._

Tsukishima: seriously,

Tsukishima: don't come to my house.

Yamaguchi: you are going to die three horrible deaths.

Daichi: Oh really?

Hinata: yeah, stingyshima is mean and ya know

Yamaguchi: .

Kageyama: .

Tsukishima:.

Hinata: why the dots?????

Suga: Hi, Hina. :)

Hinata: hi suga-san

Hinata: OH

Tsukishima: took you long enough.

Tsukishima: if I'm going down, I'm bringing you two idiots with me.

Hinata: I will destroy all of your collections of dinosaurs.

Yamaguchi: .

Kageyama: .

Kageyama: that's low.

Tsukishima: Try it, shorty.

Hinata: I will kick your knees in.

Tsukishima: not surprised since thats all you can reach

Daichi: Okay, that's enough.

Daichi: One more word and you're kicked out of the gym.

Daichi: Am I understood?

Yamaguchi: crystal.

Daichi: Good.

Yachi: (｡ŏ﹏ŏ)

Suga: now that all of y'all are done

Yamaguchi: y'all

Kageyama: yall

Yachi: yall

Hinata: yall

Suga: Im gonna chop off all of y'alls head off in a sec.

Daichi: Suga, violence isn't how we answer our issues with incompetent first years.

Tsukishima: Funny how you call us "incompetent" when you couldn't even beat Dateko without us.

Yamaguchi: OOF

Yachi: OH GOD-

Daichi: Answer your phone.

Hinata: ah, I should be glad this is happening.

Hinata: but im kinda scared.

Yachi: ME TOO  
  


Daichi: Tsukishima.

Daichi: Answer your phone.

Daichi: **@Tsukishima**

Tsukishima: ...

_**Tsukishima has logged off.** _

_**Daichi has logged off.** _

Hinata: y'all

Hinata: rip tsukishima.

Yamaguchi: cause of death; dadchi

Suga: You three aren't off the hook either.

Yachi: (´；ω；｀)

Suga: Yachi, you're fine.

Suga: You three aren't

Yamaguchi: .

Hinata: .

Kageyama: .

Suga: you'll have to wait for Daichi to get back to give you your punishments.

Yamaguchi: ok

Yamaguchi: but im going on strike.

Suga: oh?

Suga: **@Daichi**

_**Daichi has logged on.** _

Hinata: oh god yamaguchi---

Suga: Yamaguchi said he's going on "strike".

Daichi: is he?

Daichi: And why is that?

Yamaguchi: hinata is the favorite, he's going to get off easy.

Suga: true.

Daichi: We don't have favorites.

Daichi: Suga.

Suga: What?

Suga: Why should I lie?

Daichi: ...

Daichi: you're not wrong.

Daichi: Hinata, you're doing receives.

Daichi: the rest of you are cleaning the gym by yourselves and running extra laps.

Yamaguchi: see?

Daichi: Yes.

Daichi: Now, get off and go do homework.

Yamaguchi: yes dad.

_**Yamaguchi has logged off.** _

_**Hinata has logged off.** _

_**Yachi has logged off.** _

_**Kageyama has logged off.** _

Suga: i don't think the name fits this chat anymore.

Daichi: then change it.

Daichi: we also have to add everyone else too.

Suga: Yes, captain.

**_Suga_ ** _has renamed the chat **Chaotic Energy**._


	2. Daichi's Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi: and can we talk about how dadchi is like "Stop, you've violated the law."
> 
>   
> Daichi: Pay the court a fine or serve your sentence. Your stolen goods are not forfeit.
> 
>   
> Hinata: *Resist arrest*
> 
>   
> Daichi: Then pay with your blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phat rewrites.

Yachi: i've come to a conclusion.

Suga: It's two am.

Yachi: I've come to multiple conclusions.

**_Suga_** _has added **Tanaka** and **Nishinoya** to **Chaotic Energy**._

Yachi: firstly, i'm a bit gay for a female.

Suga: Shimizu? I know.

Tanaka: me 2

Nishinoya: me 3

Yachi: lastly it's two am.

Tsukishima: Glad you've come across that.

Tsukishima: is that all?

Hinata: tsuki lived daichi's wrath. :0

Tsukishima: don't call me tsuki.

Nishinoya: .

Hinata: .

Yachi: .

Tanaka: no insult???

Tanaka: who r u and wat have u done wth our tsuki?

Tsukishima: That grammar is horrendous.

Nishinoya: ur face is horendas.

Tsukishima: ...

Tanaka: haha good one bro

Nishinoya: thx bro

Tsukishima: how did you manage to butcher that entire word even though I've literally spelled it out for you??

Nishinoya: anything that comes out of your moth is invalid.

Daichi: Noya, please.

Hinata: tsuki, you have a moth???

Tsukishima: Oh my god, im surrounded by idiots.

Hinata: technically, you're the idiot here since you didn't realize my text was sarcasm.

Tsukishima: .

Tanaka: .

Yachi: .

Yamaguchi: .

Yamaguchi: did you just out tsuki tsuki??

Suga: Wait.

Suga: Nishinoya.

Nishinoya: ye

Suga: Aren't you grounded?

Nishinoya: oh.

Hinata: why is noya-san grounded?

Tsukishima: failed a test, I'm guessing.

Nishinoya: i did.

Daichi: Ennoshita won't be happy.

Nishinoya: yeah i prob wont have an ass tmr

Tanaka: thats gay

Daichi: stop.

Nishinoya: couldve worded that better, ill admit that.

Tsukishima: that's a first. But you normally don't think first so, not surprising.

Hinata: tsuki is saltier that usual lately.

Tsukishima: .

Daichi: Don't argue.

Yamaguchi: when is tsuki not unusually saltier at times?

Yamaguchi: and can we talk about how dadchi is like "Stop, you've violated the law."

Daichi: Pay the court a fine or serve your sentence. Your stolen goods are now forfeit.

Hinata: *Resist arrest*

Daichi: Then pay with your blood.

Hinata: goodbye tsuki

Tsukishima: what??

Tsukishima: you resisted the arrest.

**_Daichi_** _has kicked **Tsukishima** out of the chat._

Yamaguchi: it's been ten years since I've been a single mother

Yamaguchi: my husband has been in jail for resist arrest.

Nishinoya: suga @ Daichi when he and Ryu crashed together

Suga: that's slightly different but ok

Yamaguchi: not exactly

Yamaguchi: you thought he like

Yamaguchi: died

Suga: HE TECHNICALLY DID

Daichi: I technically did not.

Suga: Shut up, your word is invalid here.

Daichi: ok.

Hinata: ok more importantly

Daichi: me dying and my word not being invalid isn't important??

Hinata: .

Yamaguchi: .

Hinata: n o

Hinata: anyway

Hinata: if y'all r in a poly relationship

Hinata: when someone proposes

Hinata: do they get two rings???

Suga: that's a good question..

Suga: Daichi, do we know anyone in a poly relationship?

Daichi: No, I'm afraid not.

Hinata: damn.

Suga: wait

Suga: why are all of y'all up???

Suga: It's two am.

Suga: we have school tomorrow.

Suga: Especially you Hinata, you travel farther than us.

Hinata: I have the power of God and anime on my side.

Yachi: aAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Yamaguchi: why does those sentences fit their personalities?

Suga: I'm not sure, but it does fit. I'd say Noya is more of "I have the power", but the screaming definitely fits Yachi.

Noya: ᕙ(͡°‿ ͡°)ᕗ

Daichi: shut up and go to bed

Hinata: yes sir

Noya: do u have a kink for that Shoyo?????

**_Daichi_** _has kicked **Noya** from the chat._


	3. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had a Big Rip, but Kuroo's about to die so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bean stick: hinata, one more word from you and I will personally rip your vocal cords our of your throat.
> 
> yacht: ???????
> 
>   
> mom: um?? no???
> 
>   
> literal sunshine: fucking do it, no balls.
> 
>   
> Noya: ok shoyo
> 
> Noya: u need to chill

Hinata: even tho this chat is called chaotic energy we still don't have any names set

Yamaguchi: true true

**_Yamaguchi_** _has added **Tsukishima** to **chaotic energy**._

Yachi: what names would we even put?

Tsukishima: Sugawara and Daichi's name are already obvious.

Yamaguchi: of course

_**Yachi** has changed **Suga** 's name to **mom**._

_**Yamaguchi** has changed **Daichi'** s name to **Dad**._

_**Yachi** has changed **Dad** 's name to **dad**._

Yachi: omg im so sorry

Yamaguchi: lmao it's ok

**_Yachi_** _has changed **Hinata** 's name to **literal sunshine**._

 **_Yachi_ ** _has changed **Yamaguchi** 's name to **stars**._

 _ **Yachi**_ _has changed **Tsukishima** 's name to **moon**_.

literal sunshine: he's more of a bean stick.

literal sunshine: stock*

**_Yachi_** _has changed **moon** 's name to **bean stick**._

bean stick: sigh.

Yachi: ok, idk what to put for me.

stars: idk

stars: yachi bachi?

Yachi: ok

**_Yachi_** _h_ _as changed their name to **yacht bachi**._

 **_stars_ ** _has changed their name to **golden gaytime**._

mom: Oh, this is nice.

bean stick: easy for you to say.

Noya: it's true for you, so shut up.

yacht bachi: oh fuck

mom: Hitoka-

yacht bachi: sounded like my mom tbh

**_golden gaytime_** _has changed **yacht bachi** 's name to **yacht**._

golden gaytime: it fits way better.

Noya: it's yachi's true form.

yacht: excuse me?

Tanaka: y'all angered yachi-san.

yacht: exposing my secret?

yacht: how dare you.

yacht: HOW DARE YOU.

bean stick: without knowing the context of the reaction makes it seems like a soap opera.

yacht: ya know what.

yacht: Kei.

golden gaytime: op.

literal sunshine: idk if I should feel threatened?

yacht: Tadashi.

Kageyama: no.

literal sunshine: ah, right.

mom: ?

literal sunshine: you exist.

mom: lol

yacht: you two absolutely SCARRED ME.

dad: don't encourage, suga.

yacht: and I can expose you.

yacht: with....

Tanaka: expose?

mom: I'm not encouraging.

literal sunshine: why is yamaguchi getting exposed when it was kei?

yacht: fourty three letters

Kageyama: prob because yama made that her name then tsukishima added to it.

Noya: what r u doing w 43 letters?

Tanaka: exposing.

mom: And what are you exposing?

yacht: kei and tadashi practically had sex in the clubroom.

Tanaka: PKDKSOOD

mom: what

Noya: PFJDOSKSLSLLX

literal sunshine: I-

dad: excuse me?

golden gaytime: ...

bean stick: -

Kageyama: that's absolutely disgusting.

Kageyama: Who'd want to have sex with Tsukishima.

bean stick: tadashi.

Kageyama: pff, ok boomer.

bean stick: .

mom: .

Noya: .

literal sunshine: .

dad: despite what Tsukishima and Yamaguchi did, that was unforgivable.

Kageyama: what?

dad: Suga,

mom: yes daddy?

dad: would Kageyama-

dad: excuse me?

mom: ? 

mom: What Daichi?

dad: ...

golden gaytime: .

Noya: .

Tanaka: .

literal sunshine: .

Kageyama: ?

dad: Would Kageyama fit as a wing spiker, or a bench warmer after that?

Kageyama: ...

Kageyama: setter...

yacht: but Tobio was saying it to kei and tadashi.

Tanaka: dosnt matter yachi-san.

Noya: ya.

Noya: one doesnt get away with a "ok boomer"

yacht: understandable.

mom: y'all know what?

golden gaytime: y'all 

mom: shut up yamaguchi.

golden gaytime: sorry tsukki.

golden gaytime: wait-

Noya: lmao

dad: anyway

dad: Tsukishima, Yamaguchi.

golden gaytime: yes dad

bean stick: I plead the fifth.

literal sunshine: what's that.

mom: it means he has a right to not say anything.

literal sunshine: oh.

Tanaka: so wat happened?????

mom: ^^^^

Noya: ^^^^^^

mom: Yachi, would you care to explain?

yacht: not really but I don't have much of a choice

yacht: that shit was gay and it didn't involve Shimizu.

Tanaka: understandable

Noya: ^

dad: shut up 

mom: continue.

yacht: anyway

yacht: shoyo mentioned leaving something in the club room, so I,

yacht: being the wonderful manager I am.

yacht, decided to get it for him.

yacht: since no one else was in there.

yacht: SO I THOUGHT.

literal sunshine: am I going to regret reading this

yacht: I opened the club door

yacht: y'all

yacht: my eyes eyed things that shouldn't have been eyed.

bean stick: shouldn't of decided to go into the g u y s clubroom.

yacht: I THOUGHT IT WOULD'VE BEEN OKAY.

bean stick: hinata, one more word from you and I will personally rip your vocal cords out of your throat.

yacht: ???????

mom: um?? no???

literal sunshine: fucking do it, no balls.

Noya: ok shoyo

Noya: u need to chill

golden gaytime: don't swear in Suga's Christian server 

yacht: literally none of us r Christian.

literal sunshine: and we basically go against our religion cuz we gay.

**_literal sunshine_** _has added **Bokuto** , **Kenma** , and **Kuroo** to **chaotic energy**._

Bokuto: MY DISCIPLE

bean stick: .

Noya: ill help u hide shoyo

golden gaytime: me 2

literal sunshine: thx yall

Bokuto: y dose hinata need 2 hide?????

bean stick: y'all better hide good.

Bokuto: TSUKKI

Kuroo: TSUKKI

bean stick: fucking hide in such a good spot.

bean stick: once I find you

bean stick: a volleyball is going straight to your throat.

literal sunshine: dw i pick up from my dad

mom: how??

literal sunshine: he was good at disappearing.

Bokuto: idt ppl r gonna be happi bout u spiking a ball into hinatas throat.

yacht: jesus christ, shoyo

bean stick: name me one person who can admit they like hearing shorty's voice.

Kuroo: Kenma.

yacht: kei, u hate any voice that isn't tadshi

Kuroo: oooooooooooooooo

Bokuto: HEYHEYHEY WAT

bean stick: .

yacht: especially when they

yacht: tadashi

yacht: isn't moaning

Kuroo: OYA????

Bokuto: OYA OYA?????¿

**_bean stick_** _has kicked **yacht** from **chaotic energy**._

Kuroo: TELL THIS STORY

bean stick: fuck off.

dad: Guys, please.

mom: let's not

literal sunshine: ^^^^^^

Kageyama: I am appalled.

Kageyama: I already don't want to hear anything about Tsukishima. Him and sex makes me even more disgusted.

bean stick: it's not for you anyway

bean stick: besides, we didn't have sex.

golden gaytime: I mean...

bean stick: shut up, yamaguchi.

golden gaytime: oh,

golden gaytime: YOU didn't want me to shut up that time!!!

**_Kageyama has logged off._ **

**_bean stick_ _has left the chat._**

Kuroo: OOOOOOFFFFFFFFF

mom: I

**_literal sunshine_** _h_ _as added **yacht** to **chaotic energy.**_

mom: my pure image of the first years has been completely destroyed.

golden gaytime: ok so ill tell y'all what happened

golden gaytime: tsuki is actually pretty romantic ngl

golden gaytime: hes just shy

golden gaytime: and he doesnt want to be made funny of so

golden gaytime: so he hides it.

literal sunshine: stingyshima?

literal sunshine: Tsukishima Salty Kei????

literal sunshine: romantic????????

literal sunshine: r we talking bout the same person????????

Bokuto: heyy i want fun nicknames!!!!!!!!

golden gaytime: yes.

**_Kuroo_** _has changed **Bokuto** 's name to **brokuto**._

**_Kuroo_ ** _has changed their name to **kubroo**._

literal sunshine: i never expected that tbh

Noya: ryu i want to do that

brokuto: bro

kubroo: bro

kubroo: there you go bro uwu

**_brokuto_** _has added **Akaashi** to **chaotic energy.**_

brokuto: akaashi before you leave

**_Akaashi has left the chat._ **

brokuto: fuck.

mom: i cant believe it

mom: tsukishima is actually soft?

golden gaytime: most people dont

literal sunshine: srry bokuto-san

literal sunshine: mom doesnt allow swearing :(

mom: ^^^^^^^^^^^^^

mom: >:(

_**brokuto**_ _has added **Akaashi** to **chaotic energy**._

brokuto: oh sht srry

_**Akaashi has left the chat.** _

brokuto: ok akaashi before you leave

brokuto: fuck

_**brokuto**_ _has added **Akaashi** to **chaotic energy**._

brokuto: hinata

literal sunshine: ya?

brokuto: HAHA

literal sunshine: ?

brokuto: aKAASHI DIDNT LEAVE

**_Kenma has left the chat._ **

brokuto: FUCK

mom: >:(

kubroo: dw thats kenma being kenma

brokuto: so

brokuto: akaashi didnt leave?

Akaashi: No. What do you want, Bokuto-san?

brokuto: because.

brokuto: your favorite crow made it.

literal sunshine: who? yachi-san?

yacht: no you did shoyo

Akaashi: Bokuto-san.

brokuto: yes? ( ╹▽╹ )

brokuto: r u gon stay???( ╹▽╹ )

Akaashi: You do know that I can reread the messages, right?

brokuto: ya????

brokuto: i can 2???

mom: i think he means he can read back and see who actually made the chat.

brokuto: oh.

brokuto: akaashi dont do that

brokuto: im ur captain 

brokuto: ignore it.

Akaashi: Your captain title can't exactly affect me here, it has no meaning.

brokuto: im ur senpai

_**Akaashi has left the chat.** _

golden gaytime: yeah well anyway

golden gaytime: ya its surprising.

golden gaytime: hes a big bear behind closed doors.

kubroo: sounds like one hell of an alpha

mom: I feel the pain for both Yaku and Kozume.

golden gaytime: well.

golden gaytime: i wouldnt call him an alpha

_**brokuto**_ _has added **Akaashi** to **chaotic energy**._

golden gaytime: i guess when we have sex then ya???

Akaashi: .... What?

brokuto: HE TEXTS

kubroo: that isnt something to be happy about, but ok

Akaashi: Yes, because I was added into a chat talking about sex.

brokuto: u still responded tho

literal sunshine: akaashi

Akaashi: Yes, Hinata?

literal sunshine: just stay.

Akaashi: .. ok.

brokuto: wait

kubroo: ???????????

kubroo: hold the fucking frying pan--

brokuto: YEAH

brokuto: wait

brokuto: frying pan????

kubroo: akaashi just texted in improper grammar and easily agreed.

mom: because its hinata

brokuto: ok true.

Noya: no one just says no to shoyo

Akaashi: You're overthinking it, Bokuto-san.

Akaashi: I never thought I'd say that.

golden gaytime: tsuki says that a lot......

brokuto: akaashi.............. :((((((((((

Tanaka: ok just go fuck tsukishima already.

golden gaytime: ok

dad: tanaka why.

**_golden gaytime has logged off._ **

Tanaka: wait

mom: EXCUSE ME??????!?!?!?!?!?

mom: I VERY MUST DISAGREE

mom: DAICHI.

Akaashi: sigh.

literal sunshine: ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧

Akaashi: .

Akaashi: Bokuto-san, don't you need to study for an upcoming test?

brokuto: TFG<JDKlkgvhs

Noya: HEY SHOYO SAYS THAT

Tanaka: pFFFFF

literal sunshine: >:(

brokuto: kenma has been helping me study!!!!!!

Akaashi: ..

Akaashi: Do you expect me to believe that?

brokuto: ....

brokuto: would you?

Akaashi: No.

Akaashi: Kozume-san wouldn't ever agree to that either.

kubroo: ^^^

literal sunshine: that excuse only works for me

brokuto: true 

yacht: so about yamaguchi and tsukishima????

kubroo: oh ya

kubroo: that story wasn't told

kubroo: chibi can u add tsuki

literal sunshine: ok

literal sunshine: I won't have vocal cords later tho

Noya: that sounds gay tbh

mom: shut the fuck up.

brokuto: oof.

kubroo: y'all really wanna fuck chibi

Akaashi: Can we not talk about this?

kubroo: and why is that ( ͡◉ ͜ ʖ ͡◉)

brokuto: ( ͡◉ ͜ ʖ ͡◉)

Akaashi: Ugh.

Akaashi: Because it's inappropriate and would very much make other people uncomfortable.

Akaashi: Including the boy in question.

literal sunshine: thx mumkashi

literal sunshine: but I'm ok

brokuto: lol mumkashi

mom: what

**_literal sunshine_** _has added **bean stick** to **chaotic energy**._

literal sunshine: tsuki is back.

mom: no, Shoyo, we are going to talk about "mumkashi"

kubroo: tsuki

bean stick: I've come back and Hinata is in trouble.

bean stick: I like this already.

kubroo: u have a story to tell tsukki

bean stick: gross you're still here.

Noya: at the vry least he isn't having sex with Yamaguchi

mom: y'all need to fucking stop.

Noya: y'all.

**_Noya_** _has set their name to **death by glamour.**_

literal sunshine: the name actually fits ngl

death by glamour: ya

death by glamour: my receives r so glamours it kills the other tem

bean stick: your grammar definitely does that job.

kubroo: hasn't killed us yet

kubroo: hurry y'all asses up

literal sunshine: we're practicing rlly hard!!!

mom: oh, he can say y'all but I can't.

death by glamour: y'all

Tanaka: y'all.

mom: I've had it with you two.

literal sunshine: y'all.

mom: Shoyo.

Akaashi: Should I add Kozume to keep Kuroo-san in check?

kubroo: Kenma would leave

yacht: he'd stay for shoyo

brokuto: true

brokuto: just like akaashi did.

Akaashi: Bokuto, anything you say is irrelevant.

brokuto: hinata is cute 

literal sunshine: .

Akaashi: .

mom: .

death by glamour: he's got you there.

yacht: .

yacht: im gay and I can agree w/ that

Tanaka: didng you like hinata at one point yachi-san

yacht: that's irrelevant

death by glamour: who hasn't at least thought he was cute tho

kubroo: I think everyone has wanted to smash chibi at one point, even if it was a tiny bit.

mom: Do you have something to share Kuroo???

mom: You keep talking about smashing Shoyo and I don't appreciate it.

death by glamour: oh shit ur right

death by glamour: ILL FITE U

death by glamour: RYUU WE CAN'T LET THIS CAT HAVE SHOYO'S INNOCENCE

Tanaka: COME PAST OUR IRON WALL CITY BOY.

bean stick: city boy.

kubroo: what iron wall

death by glamour: we can kick you in the dick.

death by glamour: hard.

death by glamour: both of us

Tanaka: you won't be able to impregnate Hinata.

death by glamour: or anyone

death by glamour: as soon as we're done

kubroo: **@Daichi @Suga**?????

dad: they can do whatever they want. I agree.

dad: don't even tag Suga, he lets these idiots go wild.

mom: I do not.

dad: yes you do

mom: yes I do.

kubroo: fuck.


	4. Suga got exposed once and now is exposing everyone else, mainly Hinata, but he got revenge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brokuto: akaashi never lets me continue my games ༼;´༎ຶ ༎ຶ༽
> 
> kubroo: ok that's fucking ugly
> 
> kubroo: this is why akaashi doesnt love you.

yacht: ok I have one genuine, good question.

bean stick: is it a shoyo question?

yacht: depends.

yacht: ok so

yacht: how can someone wear short socks???

golden gaytime: by having them on their ankles¿

yacht: ill bite your ankles

literal sunshine: wym yachi??

yacht: ok so

yacht: like, their pants stop at their ankles

yacht: and their socks don't even go up to that??

yacht: the socks r too short???

yacht: like?? aren't they cold??

mom: maybe they misjudged how short they were.

mom: Maybe they are cold, and they thought that the socks would be long enough but we're thoroughly convinced other wise.

yacht: .

literal sunshine: .

golden gaytime: .

bean stick: .

yacht: are you speaking from experience...?

dad: yes he is.

mom: DAICHI.

golden gaytime: no secret is safe in this chat.

**_brokuto has logged on._ **

literal sunshine: bokuto-san!!!

brokuto: MY DISCIPLE!!!

**_kubroo has logged on._ **

golden gaytime: tbh I read that as lube.

yacht: ??? how?????

golden gaytime: idk tbh

kubroo: no secret is safe?

kubroo: share the best ones karasuno has.

yacht: I don't know if that's the best thing to do ...

mom: kozume and yaku wouldn't like that.

kubroo: ya but they're not here.

**_literal sunshine_** _has added **Kenma** to the chat._

Kenma: stfu kuroo.

**_Kenma has logged off._ **

kubroo: chibichan why

literal sunshine: kenma texted me saying his radar was going off.

kubroo: what radar

literal sunshine: his "dumbass indicator".

kubroo: ok that sounds like kenma

brokuto: BRO

brokuto: NOW WE KNO HOW TO GET KENMAS ATTENTION

brokuto: DO SOMETHING STUPID

**_Akaashi has logged on._ **

Akaashi: Do not.

brokuto: geh

literal sunshine: :00

literal sunshine: akaashi-sans radar!

Akaashi: I wouldn't say radar.

Akaashi: I just get this horrible feeling up my spine when Bokuto-San is going to do something stupid.

mom: I need one of those.

dad: Suga, you let these firecrackers do what they want.

mom: ok understandable

golden gaytime: ok "these"???

golden gaytime: you mean hinata, kageyama, tanaka and nishinoya

mom: Yes, of course.

dad: ya.

kubroo: daichi seems to have them under control tho

mom: oh, no

mom: you weren't there when Hinata and Kageyama completely ignored Daichi.

literal sunshine: oh no

literal sunshine: please. let's not talk about that moment

kubroo: no secret is safe in this chat.

kubroo: tell the story, suga.

mom: ok

mom: since Daichi exposed me, I have no remorse for anyone else.

dad: Suga.

**_Tanaka has logged on._ **

mom: it has literally been proven that tanaka definitely has a kink for smaller girls and very often fantasizes about being Shimizu's teacher and having sex with her in a classroom.

**_Tanaka has logged off._ **

kubroo: OH SHIT

mom: but he wouldn't mind if Shimizu was the teacher fucking him. he would 100% submit to her despite him looking like he would dominate.

Akaashi: Jesus Christ...

mom: On the first day of school, Hinata and Kageyama immediately got into an argument and had a "who's better" moment with Hinata receiving.

mom: the ball bounced off of his arm

**_death by glamour has logged on._ **

mom: and it hit the dean in the face.

mom: his toupee came off and landed on Daichi.

dad: I still have nightmares from that...

death by glamour: PFFF WHAT???!

death by glamour: SHOYO U DID THAT????

literal sunshine: oh god ...

literal sunshine: I mean...

literal sunshine: Kageyama spiked it ...

Kageyama: You didn't receive it like you were supposed to.

mom: Hinata has a specific list of the volleyball players that he has met so far that he would 100% get 'dicked down by'.

literal sunshine: KOUSHI.

death by glamour: OH SHIT

kubroo: LMAOOO WHOS ON IT???????

mom: a handful of people

mom: Daichi definitely is on it, not that I can blame him.

kubroo: HINATA IS GETTING HARDCORE EXPOSED

mom: He had Kageyama but scratched it off.

Kageyama: oof

death by glamour: LMAO

Akaashi: sigh...

mom: Akaashi is on it.

Akaashi: Oya?

brokuto: oya oya

kubroo: oya oya oya

yacht: wow.

yacht: ...

yacht: who else?

literal sunshine: YACHI

literal sunshine: SUGA WHY

mom: If I can't have my secrets, then you can't have yours.

literal sunshine: Fine.

literal sunshine: Daichi.

literal sunshine: **@Daichi**

dad: ... yes?

literal sunshine: please add Asahi.

dad: please tell me you're putting suga in his place 

literal sunshine: yes 

dad: good 

**_dad_** _has added **Asahi** to **Chaotic Energy**._

literal sunshine: Sugawara Koushi, has specifically told us first years that he would GLADLY get into a threesome with you and Asahi-san.

literal sunshine: Then he said that Kuroo-san can definitely join as well

literal sunshine: but said he can only "take two dicks at a time, my mouth can have the last one I guess".

kubroo: OH SHIT

death by glamour: YO WHAT

brokuto: LMAO

dad: I genuinely don't know what to say to that.

Asahi: oh god .....

mom: Shoyo....

death by glamour: SHOYO FIGHTS BACK HARDER

yacht: I'm sobbing

kubroo: Hinata really just pulled a "two can play at this game"

Akaashi: Was it ever really a game?

death by glamour: I mean, he was getting hardcore exposed 

Akaashi: Ah, okay, that game is okay I guess.

brokuto: akaashi never lets me continue my games ༼;´༎ຶ ༎ຶ༽

kubroo: ok that's fucking ugly

kubroo: this is why akaashi doesnt love you.

literal sunshine: dad r u proud

dad: yes, weirded out though.

dad: remember that I do know what suga said.

literal sunshine: please forget that soon.

dad: I don't think I'll be able to even if I want to.

kurboo: karasuno is on a different level than nekoma.

**_mom has logged off._ **

literal sunshine: fuck.

dad: excuse

brokuto: omg he swore

Akaashi: I wonder why...

brokuto: don't look at me.

Akaashi: I wasn't.

Akaashi: We aren't even in the same room.

brokuto: ik but I feel the akaashi judgemental stare™ radar going off

Akaashi: Why is that trademarked?

kubroo: because it's your classic stare.

kubroo: but u have a radar?

brokuto: no I just kno he was talking to me

Akaashi: You're one of the few people who loudly swears around Hinata.

brokuto: I don't do that.

Akaashi: ...

brokuto: theres the judgement stare

**_Tanaka logged on._ **

Tanaka: Hinata, hide

Tanaka: suga just cussed a storm and is going after you.

death by glamour: fUCK HE LEFT THE GYM

death by glamour: HE TEAMED UP WITH TSUKISHIMA

literal sunshine: shsksjs

**_literal sunshine has logged off._ **

dad: Suga didn't leave the gym...?

Kageyama: Hinata just ran out of the club room.

Kageyama: And why do I hear Tanaka and Nishinoya laughing?

dad: Sigh 

dad: They're being horrible to their underclassmen.

kubroo: is this what practice is normally like for you guys?

yacht: A bit yes.

yacht: Hinata and Kageyama yell a bit though.

dad: Same with Kageyama and Tsukishima.

dad: and Asahi is being the creepy depressed guy.

Asahi: Daichi...

death by glamour: OI

death by glamour: GET OFF UR PHONE

death by glamour: U WERE DONE FOR A MINTH

death by glamour: NO SLAXKING OFF

Daichi: oh my god, he said no.

death by glamour: BITCH

**_death by glamour has logged off._ **

Asahi: Daichi, I didn't say that!!!

dad: Have fun.

**_Asahi has logged off._ **

dad: Our ace is such a wimp.

Akaashi: Wish I could say the same.

brokuto: :((((((

brokuto: akaashiiiii

Akaashi: .

Akaashi: I'm going now 

brokuto: NO WAIT

Akaashi: What?

brokuto: DONT GO

Akaashi: I have to go to the store.

brokuto: CAN I COME CAN I COME

kubroo: what r u?? five???

brokuto: SHOPPING WITH AKAASHI

Akaashi: Sigh..

kubroo: gl

Akaashi: I'll need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about who I wanted Shoyo to end up with. and I thought of really good drama with a ship so. I'm doing that 
> 
> I would've done semi, but there's already a lovely chat Fic there. 😔😔
> 
> y'all go read "not straight but at least we can play v-ball" 😔 
> 
> lotta semihina juice and crackheads tbh


	5. congratulations to daisuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MIRACLE BOI: ill take on all the world for ya im a heavy hitter
> 
>   
> death by flamour: BOUT TO CAUSE A GENOCIDE SO YOU CAN CALL ME
> 
>   
> mom: don't finish that 
> 
>   
> death by glamour: can't because that's when it cuts off 
> 
>   
> literal sunshine: HITLER.

mom: Shoyo.

literal sunshine: ... yes?

mom: Thank you.

literal sunshine: youre... welcome?

mom: I'm your mother now, respect me.

bean stick: I mean,

bean stick: you were already technically our mom.

Tanaka: I lost all the respect I had for u after you exposed me.

mom: I'm sorry.

mom: I wasn't feeling myself that day.

mom: I blacked out.

kubroo: y'all r an interesting bunch

brokuto: if ushiwaka was in this chat wat would his name be

golden gaytime: prob god tbh

literal sunshine: id name him god.

Akaashi: Sugawara-san, would you like to have Bokuto-san?

mom: I'd say yes, but I already have four firecrackers, so.

Akaashi: That is completely understandable.

Akaashi: I've just reached my limit with him.

mom: I don't blame you.

kubroo: watd he do now?

brokuto: y do u assume i did something?

mom: because you always do something

brokuto: thats fair

Akaashi: He called almond milk "nut milk".

mom: Eeh..

Akaashi: Exactly.

brokuto: ive had my share of judgemental looks from akaashi, but that's the hardest he's ever glared at me.

**_literal sunshine_** _has added **Semi** , and **Tendou** to **Chaotic Energy**._

brokuto: Shiratorizawa???

mom: hinata manages to befriend every team.

Tendou: OLOLOL??

Tendou: MIRACLE BOI IS H~E~R~E 

Tendou: 〜(꒪꒳꒪)〜

Semi: No one calls you that.

Tendou: I DO.

Semi: That's pathetic.

literal sunshine: no insulting >:(

Semi: uh.. sorry.

Tendou: ヽ((◎д◎))ゝヽ((◎д◎))ゝヽ((◎д◎))ゝ

Tendou: EITA NEVER APOLOGIZES.

Semi: I do apologize, just not to you.

Semi: and don't call me Eita.

Tendou: OK EITA (> ਊ <)v

Semi: what is the v for

Tendou: a peace sign

Semi: It doesn't look like one.

Tendou: its cuz ur not MIRACLE BOI

Semi: I wouldn't want to be.

mom: hinata why

literal sunshine: they're my friends >:(

Semi: I'm.. your friend?

literal sunshine: uh yes???

Semi: oh.. okay.

Tendou: lolol semisemi is blushing ( ꈍᴗꈍ)

Semi: no I'm not 

Tendou: yes u r (≧▽≦)

**_Semi_** _has kicked **Tendou** from the chat._

Semi: So annoying.

literal sunshine: definitely would get along with Tsukishima.

Semi: the blond with glasses?

literal sunshine: yeah.

literal sunshine: you remembered?

Semi: I mean.. yeah?

Semi: becuz u told me uwuwuwuw

literal sunshine: hi tendou-san

Semi: HIHI

Semi: wait

Semi: akdoxoco

Semi: I'm going to murder Tendou.

literal sunshine: lmao

Semi: but anyway, yes. He did block Ushijima.

literal sunshine: I did too.

Semi: of course.

Semi: but anyway, should I take that as a compliment?

literal sunshine: I mean, yeah sure.

Semi: alright, thx ig.

kubroo: ur actually friends with shiratorizawa?

literal sunshine: yeah?

literal sunshine: how's ushi?

Semi: Ya know, same old.

Semi: Nothing different, nothing new.

literal sunshine: oh so still "Hinata Shoyo (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ"?

Semi: Pff, yeah.

**_literal sunshine_** _has added **Tendou** to **Chaotic Energy**._

Tendou: SEMI-CHAN IS SMILING!!!!!! (≧▽≦)(≧▽≦)

Semi: Never call me that again.

mom: anyway

mom: so like, yes I'm yall's mom

mom: but now it's official that Daichi shall now give me his dick at any moment I please.

mom: which is gay language for we are now dating.

death by glamour: SUGA

death by glamour: ITS UR BIG DAY

death by glamour: INCREDIBLE JOB

Tanaka: I KNOW WE'VE HAD OUR DIFFERENCE

mom: we haven't had many differences though?

Tanaka: BUT TODAY I JUST WANNA TELL U

death by glamour: AYE CONGRATULATIONS

literal sunshine: IT'S A CELEBRATION

Tanaka: PARTY ALL DAY I KNO UVE BEEN WAITING

mom: ... no...

death by glamour: AYE CONGRATULATIONS

Tendou: OO

literal sunshine: ITS A CELEBRATION

Tendou: I JUST WANNA TELL U THAT I THINK THAT UR AMAZING ( ꈍᴗꈍ)

literal sunshine: aye congratulations

literal sunshine: to your cooperation

literal sunshine: guess to beat one swedish boy you need a billion asians ;)

**_Tendou_** _has changed their name to **MIRACLE BOI.**_

MIRACLE BOI: YA U DID IT VRY NICE

MIRACLE BOI: and all it took

death by glamour: WAS A MASSIVE CORPORATE ENTITY WITH EVERY SONG IN BOLLYWOOD

**_Tanaka_** _has changed their name to **death by flamour.**_

death by flamour: now ur @ #1

death by flamour: hope u did nthin wrong

death by flamour: like starting ur business by selling pirated songs

literal sunshine: oops

MIRACLE BOI: didn't think we'd see?

death by glamour: its right there on wikipedia

death by flamour: get used to ur past being held against u by the media.

mom: what are they doing?

Semi: Typing the lyrics to a song.

MIRACLE BOI: IM SURE RN THERES NOTHING THAT UR DOING THATS ILLEGAL

mom: oooh.

death by glamour: YA IM CERTAIN THAT U HAVENT HAD COLLUSIONS WITH THE MAFIA

death by flamour: for legal reasons thats a joke

literal sunshine: for legal reasons thats a joke

MIRACLE BOI: for serious Indian mafia plz dont kill me thats a joke

Akaashi: Anyway, congratulations Sugawara-san.

death by glamour: india im srry bout the memes ur the best.

mom: Thank you, Akaashi. uwu

death by flamour: i love my indian bros

death by flamour: from bombay to Bangladesh

MIRACLE BOI: ill take on all the world for ya im a heavy hitter

death by flamour: BOUT TO CAUSE A GENOCIDE SO YOU CAN CALL ME

mom: don't finish that 

death by glamour: can't because that's when it cuts off 

literal sunshine: HITLER.

Semi: smfh

death by glamour: go off shoyo

death by glamour: AYE CONGRATULATIONS

MIRACLE BOI: ITS A CELEBRATION

death by flamour: PARTY ALL DAY I KNO UVE BEEN WAITING

literal sunshine: AYE CONGRATULATIONS

death by glamour: ITS A CELEBRATION

MIRACLE BOI: I JUST WANNA TELL YOU I THINK THAT UR AMAZING ( ꈍᴗꈍ)

mom: Anyway

mom: Yes, because Hinata exposed me, Daichi and I are now together.

literal sunshine: ur welcome

mom: Thank you.

death by glamour: shoyo gives good relationship advice

death by flamour: I give better.

mom: no.

kubroo: tell me how to get kenma to love me

literal sunshine: I mean

literal sunshine: he sorta does?

kubroo: what

literal sunshine: oop

mom: Hinata, maybe you should talk about other things before you expose other people.

mom: or yourself.

literal sunshine: I don't have much to expose.

literal sunshine: I mean, you guys already know so..

death by flamour: know what?

literal sunshine: about Kageyama?

mom: what about Kageyama?

literal sunshine: ?

literal sunshine: **@Kageyama**

_**Kageyama has logged on.** _

_**bean stick has logged on.** _

_**golden gaytime has logged on.** _

Kageyama: Hm?

Kageyama: Oh 

Kageyama: they don't know???

golden gaytime: oh that thing?

golden gaytime: is that why noya is freaking out?

kubroo: why?

bean stick: hinata and the king's "secret" that wasn't really a secret.

golden gaytime: so they didn't know?

literal sunshine: apparently?

death by glamour: wait

death by glamour: Shoyo

death by glamour: r u and Kageyama dating????

kubroo: I thought they were?

brokuto: ^^

brokuto: some of my team think the first years has some bigass poly relationship

brokuto: or that hinata is either dating akaashi or me and akaashi

Akaashi: That's an odd assumption.

literal sunshine: oh, no, we aren't dating anymore.

death by glamour: ANY MORE???

literal sunshine: Yeah, we dated before.

mom: WHAT????

mom: **@Daichi**

mom: ??????

**_dad has logged on._ **

dad: oh, I thought they were.

dad: but it wasn't my place to ask.

literal sunshine: Kageyama and I did date before.

literal sunshine: a lot of people thought we were, and we decided to try it.

Kageyama: it got weird so we decided to end it.

bean stick: let's not forget the huge ass argument.

literal sunshine: sigh.

MIRACLE BOI: ololol?

literal sunshine: ok so

literal sunshine: kageyama and i decided to start dating

literal sunshine: but a few days later he and I got into such a horrible argument 

death by flamour: it was an actual physical fight.

death by flamour: you scared yachi half to death 

yacht: I still have nightmares.

death by flamour: and I had to knock you two out to get you to stop.

literal sunshine: ya

MIRACLE BOI: OLOLOL

Semi: stop that.

literal sunshine: it took us a month to actually start talking again.

literal sunshine: at the training camp when our quick worked for the first time, we ended up talking about it later on and decided to stay as friends.

kubroo: huh

kubroo: explains why you two weren't always together.

kubroo: but damn

kubroo: chibi be gay

yacht: you wouldn't be surprised by how much attention hinata gets

yacht: so many girls confess to him.

literal sunshine: I deny all of them.

literal sunshine: I don't like boob

yacht: I do.

yacht: but yeah everyone loves hinata

bean stick: not everyone.

golden gaytime: stfu kei

golden gaytime: you literally tell me how cute he is

golden gaytime: and that u like the name he gave you.

**_bean stick has logged off._ **

golden gaytime: fUCKING BITCH

golden gaytime: U BEING LIKE THIS WON'T HELP YOY GET MARRIED

golden gaytime: ACCEPT HOW U FEEL

yacht: yama is so aggressive.

literal sunshine: Tobio is a horrible influence.

Kageyama: ha?

**_literal sunshine has logged off._ **

Kageyama: I wasn't going to disagree.

yacht: u gave shoyo ptsd

Kageyama: oh..

yacht: HSOSKDOD

yacht: SHOYO

yacht: **@Hinata**

_**literal sunshine has logged on.** _

literal sunshine: am I safe?

yacht: READ ABOVE

literal sunshine: what

literal sunshine: OH IM SORRY

Kageyama: no it's ok

literal sunshine: IM COMING TO HUG YOY

Kageyama: oh BET

**_Kageyama has logged off._ **

mom: that's the most enthusiastic I've ever seen Kageyama.

literal sunshine: he likes my hugs.

mom: that's p u r e

literal sunshine: uwu

**_literal sunshine has logged off._ **

mom: why are we being so amazed with shoyo

mom: I'm the one who's in a relationship

dad: Suga, we already seemed like we were in a relationship.

dad: they're not fazed.

mom: oh.

mom: true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> congratulations is such a bop.


	6. it's pride month y'all 😤❤️🧡💛💚💙💜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mom: im gay for daichis thighs and dick

golden gaytime: it's pride month y'all

golden gaytime: ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜

golden gaytime: 😤😤😤😤😤

golden gaytime: drop your sexualities if u know what you are 😔

mom: im gay for daichis thighs and dick

dad: of course you are.

yacht: IM GAY

literal sunshine: I think everyone here is gay

death by glamour: I mean.

death by glamour: I like females.

death by flamour: me too.

literal sunshine: ok except you two

Semi: idc

Semi: so pan ig

Semi: you have to be pan to even remotely like that annoying ass species called Tendou.

MIRACLE BOI: aww u like me semisemi ( ꈍᴗꈍ)

Semi: no, I tolerate you.

Semi: I have to be pan to do that.

yacht: I like females.

golden gaytime: great.

golden gaytime: what about Kageyama

literal sunshine: pan.

literal sunshine: 100%

literal sunshine: speaking of Kageyama

literal sunshine: I made him go to a store to get me mashed potatoes

yacht: why?

golden gaytime: because he wanted mashed potatoes??

literal sunshine: ^^^

yacht: but... why?

golden gaytime: because he fucking wanted mashed potatoes

golden gaytime: is there a problem????

yacht: OSKFOXJIS

yacht: NO.

Semi: you're very aggressive.

golden gaytime: no I'm not.

golden gaytime: I'm the most innocent one here.

**_mom has logged on._ **

**_Kageyama has logged on._ **

golden gaytime: ...

golden gaytime: that isn't hinata.

mom: glad we agree.

Kageyama: I literally just heard you yell that you made the wrong one.

literal sunshine: YA BUT THEN I SAID NEVERMIND IT WAS THE RIGHT ONE.

literal sunshine: HUZZAH.

Kageyama: YOU FORGOT YOUR SPOON

literal sunshine: IM COMING BACK ANYWAY WHY DO I NEED TO BRING IT

Kageyama: TO STIR IT

literal sunshine: I CAN STIR IT IN THE ROOM

mom: I can't believe you two dated for like, a month and a half.

bean stick: pff

mom: we should have couple names

Kageyama: I can't believe I dated him either.

golden gaytime: you're like, the only one in a relationship.

golden gaytime: besides, you and dadchi have matching names.

bean stick: what????

literal sunshine: YOU KNOW WHAT KAGEYAMA

yacht: oh god last names.

bean stick: we aren't dating???

golden gaytime: idk ARE WE???

bean stick: UH?? YES????

**_literal sunshine_** _has added **Tooru** to **Chaotic Energy**._

golden gaytime: ok but tsuki and I aren't changing our names.

mom: glad you two finally agreed that you're together.

Kageyama: HINATA

bean stick: I would 100% change my name.

mom: but?

golden gaytime: but he likes the one Hinata gave him so.

literal sunshine: SUCK IT BAKAYAMA

**_Kageyama_** _has kicked **literal sunshine** from **Chaotic Energy.**_

bean stick: I'm denying that.

Tooru: Tobio-Chan!!

Tooru: That wasn't nice~

Kageyama: Fuck off.

**_mom_** _has kicked **Kageyama** from **Chaotic Energy.**_

mom: >:(

mom: no one kicks my son.

bean stick: what is going on??

**_yacht_** _has added **literal sunshine** to **Chaotic Energy**._

yacht: no one kicks Hinata.

literal sunshine: thx yacchan!!!!

yacht: no prob boo

yacht: anyway

yacht: if my attempts prove worthy, I will have Shimizu

death by glamour: me too

death by flamour: me too

literal sunshine: oh that's an issue.

death by glamour: yes.

death by flamour: you know how we solve this....

death by glamour: yes...

death by flamour: FIGHT TO THE DEATH

yacht: !!!!??????!?

mom: you are not fighting to the death.

yacht: ^^^^^^^!!!!!!!!

death by flamour: aw..

**_dad has logged on._ **

dad: Suga, stop playing favorite with the first years.

mom: I am not playing favorites!

dad: .

mom: ok, but how can I NOT love hinata?

mom: he's the only first year that's shorter than me.

mom: other than yachi.

literal sunshine: is that why I'm your favorite...?

mom: no

mom: ur just my favorite in general.

mom: you being short is a plus.

dad: ..

dad: ok continue.

mom: thx

mom: and yes.

mom: that is a bit of an issue.

Tooru: Polyamorous relationships are a thing.

Tooru: You all can be in a relationship together.

death by flamour: huh.

death by glamour: I mean

death by glamour: sounds fun

yacht: it does.

mom: ??? 

mom: don't decide to be in one without the main person?????

yacht: oh yes ofc

death by glamour: you guys can date her.

yacht: what??

death by glamour: I mean, I'm not that invested in her to date her.

death by glamour: if you guys genuinely like her, I'm not just gonna do that to y'all.

death by flamour: you won't be doing anything to us?

death by glamour: ok how do I explain this.

death by glamour: worshipping Kiyoko is fun

death by glamour: but I don't think I'd want to be in a relationship like that.

death by glamour: always at some point, you're gonna feel left out 

death by glamour: it's not like I absolutely love her and want to be with her at any given cost

death by glamour: I do love her ya know

death by glamour: I just rather spare that heartache

death by glamour: cuz ya know sometimes they prefer if they do stuff with the other person.

death by glamour: and a four relationship is a pretty big one.

yacht: ooh, so thinking about it you don't exactly feel that way?

death by glamour: yeah

death by flamour: oh, don't worry about that bro

death by flamour: if you don't feel that way about her it's ok

death by flamour: and I understand if u don't like poly relationships.

death by glamour: thanks you two

death by glamour: I support it, I just don't want to be in one.

yacht: that's completely understandable.

yacht: if we do end up talking to Kiyoko about it and she agrees and you change your mind,

yacht: ur more than welcome to join.

death by glamour: thanks.

mom: that's so cute

Tooru: pretty heartfelt ngl

literal sunshine: never seen noya-san serious before :00

literal sunshine: but when you do get into a poly relationship,

literal sunshine: that means my question would be answered!!!

yacht: true

Tooru: What question?

yacht: when people r in a poly relationship, do they propose with two rings

Tooru: oooh,

Tooru: I'm not sure.

Tooru: but seems like you guys would find out.

mom: So, Oikawa.

Tooru: Yes?

mom: Are you and Iwaizumi dating?

Tooru: oo straightforward

Tooru: No, we aren't.

Tooru: I'm straight, so (✿^‿^)

dad: Really?

Tooru: Yep!

Tooru: Unlike a lot of people, I am straight.. uwu

mom: don't out us like that.

literal sunshine: tobio just got called out 😔😔

Tooru: "Tobio"?

mom: he and Hinata dated for a bit 

**_literal sunshine_** _has added **Iwaizumi** , **Goshiki** , **Ushijima** , and **Shirabu** to **Chaotic Energy.**_

Tooru: oh...

Tooru: Gross...

Goshiki: What is this?

Semi: Hell.

literal sunshine: >:(

Semi: sorry.

Goshiki: Hinata?

literal sunshine: ya?

Semi: how'd you know it was him?

Goshiki: One, Hinata is basically the sun.

Goshiki: Two, for some reason, Hinata is the only person you apologize to.

MIRACLE BOI: I WAS RIGHTTTT~~~~

Semi: Shut the fuck up, Tendou.

Semi: Besides, I do not only say sorry to Hinata.

Ushijima: Yes. You do.

mom: Even ushiwaka admits it...

Shirabu: I agree with that.

Semi: You're my teammates, you're supposed to be on my side.

bean stick: it doesn't work like that.

dad: what's that supposed to mean?

death by glamour: tsukishima I will deck you.

bean stick: point proven

bean stick: if you can reach.

death by glamour: BITCH

**_death by glamour has logged off._ **

Shirabu: Karasuno is an interesting bunch 

kubroo: as the chat name suggests,

kubroo: they're chaotic.

mom: very much so.

dad: Suga, you're chaotic too.

mom: 😔😔

bean stick: ok lurker

kubroo: ssh tsuki

bean stick: don't call me Tsuki.

kubroo: I was enjoying the show that was put on for me.

**_Kenma has logged on._ **

Kenma: shut up.

**_Kenma has logged off._ **

kubroo: ah, my monthly kenma attention

literal sunshine: are you ok??

kubroo: I'm very depressed.

bean stick: me too.

golden gaytime: >:(

bean stick: not me too.

golden gaytime: :)

kubroo: guess we know who the top is in the relationship.

Iwaizumi: Oh, for fucks sake.

Tooru: This time, I didn't make any jokes like that.

**_Kenma has logged on_ **

**_Kenma_** _has kicked **kubroo** from the chat._

**_Kenma has logged on._ **

MIRACLE BOI: Anyway

MIRACLE BOI: MY BROS ARE HERE

Shirabu: no.

**_Shirabu has logged off._ **

**_Ushijima has logged off._ **

**_Semi has logged off._ **

Goshiki: Sorry, Tendou-san.

**_Goshiki has logged off._ **

MIRACLE BOI: ( ≧Д≦)( ≧Д≦)༎ຶ‿༎ຶ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll expose Hinata's smashing list for yall soon 😔😔😔✌️✌️✌️✌️


	7. your irrelevant is irrelevant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goshiki: But it's a story.
> 
>   
> Shirabu: An irrelevant story.
> 
>   
> yacht: your irrelevant is irrelevant
> 
>   
> Ushijima: Wouldn't that make it relevant?
> 
>   
> yacht: that's irrelevant
> 
>   
> golden gaytime: all these irrelevants are irrelevant.
> 
>   
> Semi: Pretty sure that's still relevant.

yacht: YALL

yacht: IM FREAKING OUT

bean stick: what's new?

yacht: HINATA IS BROKEN

mom: what

literal sunshine: ok no

literal sunshine: don't listen to her

yacht: HIS BACK WENT 🔁

literal sunshine: im vry flexible

bean stick: it's disgusting.

mom: oh, huh, I guess I sorta expected that?

literal sunshine: why is it so dead?

mom: Kuroo isn't here.

golden gaytime: neither is Kageyama.

literal sunshine: who kicked Kageyama?

golden gaytime: suga.

mom: I would not.

**_golden gaytime_** _has sent a screenshot to **Chaotic Energy.**_

mom: .. I would too.

bean stick: good riddance.

literal sunshine: stfu ihu

bean stick: Do you know what a sentence is?

literal sunshine: yes?

bean stick: use one.

literal sunshine: I apologize.

literal sunshine: Please, close your mouth that you use to talk. I very much dislike your existence.

bean stick: you know what

bean stick: stick to abbreviations.

literal sunshine: what's that

**_bean stick has left the chat._ **

literal sunshine: and that's how you get Tsukishima to leave.

golden gaytime: I should take notes from you.

**_Iwaizumi has logged on._ **

mom: Hinata, can you add Kageyama back?

literal sunshine: but if I had him back, he'll yell at me...

**_death by flamour has logged on._ **

**_death by flamour_ ** _has changed their name to_ ** _KORAA._ **

mom: and you're sure you and Kageyama never fought when you two dated?

literal sunshine: we did. we didn't talk for a month, remember?

Iwaizumi: Dating?

mom: I can't imagine not talking to Daichi that long.

literal sunshine: ya kageyama and I dated for a bit.

yacht: it didn't work out tho.

Iwaizumi: I expected that.

Iwaizumi: Kageyama did barely learn team work. dating is a bit alien to him.

**_death by glamour has logged on._ **

death by glamour: should I change my name to attacc

literal sunshine: but you protecc.

death by glamour: u rite.

death by glamour: ur so smart shoyo.

mom: Tsukishima would very much disagree with that.

golden gaytime: well, he isn't in the chat so he's irrelevant.

Iwaizumi: Aren't you dating him??

golden gaytime: that's irrelevant.

KORAA: oh ya that wasn't ever explained.

**_literal sunshine_** _has added **Kageyama** , and **kubroo** to **Chaotic Energy**._

kubroo: BRO IM BACK.

kubroo: **@brokuto**

**_brokuto has logged on._ **

brokuto: BRO

kubroo: BRO

yacht: as touching as this reunion was

yacht: it's irrelevant

yacht: yamayama tell the story 

golden gaytime: ok

literal sunshine: hold on

literal sunshine: let's get everyone on.

literal sunshine: **@Daichi @Ushijimi @Semi @Tendou @Goshiki @Shirabu @Akaashi**

literal sunshine: was that all?

literal sunshine: oh wait 

Iwaizumi: he really @'ed everyone.

literal sunshine: **@Tooru**

literal sunshine: not everyone.

Iwaizumi: oh.

_**dad has logged on.** _

_**Tooru has logged on.** _

Tooru: IWA-CHAN!!! RUDE!!!!

**_Ushijima has logged on._ **

**_Goshiki has logged on._ **

**_Semi has logged on._ **

**_Shirabu has logged on._ **

**_Akaashi has logged on._ **

**_MIRACLE BOI has logged on._ **

death by glamour: he summons Shiratorizawa

death by glamour: and Akaashi.

Akaashi: I appreciate my own title.

golden gaytime: sit y'all asses down

golden gaytime: I'm telling a story.

Semi: Why?

golden gaytime: LET ME TELL MY STORY

MIRACLE BOI: scawwy

Semi: Shut the fuck up.

mom: Yamaguchi, don't be provocative.

golden gaytime: that's not for me to decide.

mom: you're telling the story.

golden gaytime: that's irrelevant

kubroo: time to hear how how romantic tsuki is ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Semi: Why do we have to listen to this?

Goshiki: I don't know.

Goshiki: But it's a story.

Shirabu: An irrelevant story.

yacht: your irrelevant is irrelevant

Ushijima: Wouldn't that make it relevant?

yacht: that's irrelevant

golden gaytime: all these irrelevants are irrelevant.

Semi: Pretty sure that's still relevant.

Shirabu: yep..

mom: ok perfect team.

Semi: Never suggested we were perfect, but ok.

Ushijima: We are.

Tooru: They aren't perfect if they lost to you guys.

literal sunshine: You lost to us too, so you can't talk.

yacht: OOF

Iwaizumi: You deserved that.

yacht: PREACH

kubroo: lmao

golden gaytime: you killed him.

Tooru: IWA-CHAN

Tooru: YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE.

Semi: it apparently doesn't work like that.

golden gaytime: OKAY YALL SHUT THE FUCK UP

golden gaytime: IM SUPPOSED TO BE TELLING A STORY 

yacht: oh right

yacht: what were u telling?

kubroo: how he and Tsuki got together.

golden gaytime: ok so

golden gaytime: these fucking bitch ass cunts were bullying little ol me

dad: stop swearing

golden gaytime: sorry

golden gaytime: these bitch kids were bullying young, cutie me

yacht: you come out of nowhere.

golden gaytime: then Tsuki

golden gaytime: using his height as a weapon

golden gaytime: saved me

dad: I'm everywhere

yacht: are you in my shower

dad: yes

yacht: wtf I'm in my shower

dad: nvm

mom: continue

mom: wait, why are you on your phone in the shower???

yacht: irrelevant

yacht: continue.

literal sunshine: anyway

literal sunshine: he's too tall.

yacht: ^^

death by glamour: ^^^

Kageyama: of course the short ones say that.

literal sunshine: shut up Kageyama.

golden gaytime: all of y'all shut up

golden gaytime: anyway before I was RUDELY INTERRUPTED.

Semi: get on with it.

literal sunshine: don't be rude >:(

Semi: sorry

brokuto: who proposed first

kubroo: ^^^

mom: no one is proposing 

golden gaytime: I did

brokuto: I'm disappointed.

kubroo: definitely the top

brokuto: Hinata, you're my favorite child.

literal sunshine: I thought I was your only child??

brokuto: right.

brokuto: I disown Tsuki.

Akaashi: they aren't yours to disown

mom: ^^^^

brokuto: akaashi, can't u be on my side for once

brokuto: ik u love Hinata.

brokuto: everyone does.

Akaashi: Yes, but we can't adopt him.

kubroo: ya I did

dad: I think the fuck not

Iwaizumi: Why are you all fighting for him?

literal sunshine: ^^

Tooru: because ur cute and we all love you

Kageyama: no

mom: you're literally the only one who can't deny that.

mom: you dated him.

Kageyama: .

MIRACLE BOI: innocent, adorable Hina-chan

Ushijima: Never describe him like that ever again.

Goshiki: ... isn't it true?

Shirabu: I guess so

Semi: ^^

MIRACLE BOI: semisemi

MIRACLE BOI: you're literally one of the other people who can't say "I guess so" ( ꈍᴗꈍ)( ꈍᴗꈍ)

Kageyama: just tell your story.

golden gaytime: yes so

golden gaytime: Tsuki saved me

**_golden gaytime_** _has added **bean stick** to **Chaotic Energy.**_

bean stick: what

golden gaytime: stfu

bean stick: ??? I was literally summoned???

Semi: I just want this story to be over with.

golden gaytime: u say that

golden gaytime: but you're gonna be so into my story

Semi: I'll be the judge of that.

Semi: Continue.

golden gaytime: yes

golden gaytime: tsuki protected me

golden gaytime: blah blah blah, his brother, irrelevant shit

bean stick: glad we agree.

golden gaytime: shut up.

golden gaytime: then I realized? I wouldn't mind kissing him?

literal sunshine: gross

golden gaytime: sh

KORAA: girls are better

yacht: ^

golden gaytime: getting dicked down it better

literal sunshine: u right

mom: OKAY THIS STORY IS OVER.

golden gaytime: but I didn't finish it.

mom: NOPE

mom: HAVE A GOOD NIGHT YALL.

golden gaytime: y'all.

**_mom_ ** _has kicked **golden gaytime** from the chat._


	8. bit of a mess but that's normal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru: What if we bite eachother and neither of us die ;)
> 
> MIRACLE BOI: that's kinky. ;;;))))
> 
> Iwaizumi: you need to die.

yacht: zeldas lullaby is a bop

**_yacht_ ** _has added **golden gaytime** to the chat._

golden gaytime: honestly??

golden gaytime: especially guitar covers.

**_brokuto has logged on._ **

brokuto: I need help

mom: with what

Akaashi: something stupid.

brokuto: traffic lights are yellow

kubroo: orange.

brokuto: YELLOW.

kubroo: orange lmao

literal sunshine: dandelion.

brokuto: what

Akaashi: Type of yellow.

kubroo: lmao it's orange

brokuto: TSUKI WHAT COLOR IS A TRAFFIC LIGHT

bean stick: it's the color I don't give a fuck.

literal sunshine: I need a bf to watch tokyo ghoul with.

yacht: mood.

yacht: but y'all I did a bad

mom: what did you do?

yacht: I bumped into a scary person

literal sunshine: who? Japan?

yacht: no

yacht: aoba josai

yacht: #4

literal sunshine: oh Iwaizumi

literal sunshine: scary cool ace

yacht: definitely scary 

bean stick: everything's scary to you.

literal sunshine: confiteor deo omnipotenti 

brokuto: wat

yacht: Beatae Mariae semper Virgini 

mom: ?????

golden gaytime: Beato Michaeli archangelo

bean stick: Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis

kubroo: what the fuck????

bean stick: let's not tell them.

literal sunshine: ok.

yacht: Et Tibi Pater. 

golden gaytime: Quia Peccavi nimis. 

**_Iwaizumi has logged on._ **

mom: what????

Iwaizumi: what

Iwaizumi: oh, that's latin.

kubroo: LATIN??

Iwaizumi: Yeah.

Iwaizumi: Uh, my Latin is slightly rusty, but I can translate

Iwaizumi: uh,

Iwaizumi: Oh, it's a

Iwaizumi: what's it called

Akaashi: Oh, it's a prayer.

Akaashi: I confess to almighty god,

Iwaizumi: Yes, right,

Iwaizumi: to blessed Mary ever Virgin,

Iwaizumi: to blessed Michael the Archangel,

Iwaizumi: uh... something holy of all holy?

Akaashi: To the Holy Apostles, to all the Saints.

mom: how do all of you know Latin????

Iwaizumi: I grew up Christian.

Akaashi: As did I. 

literal sunshine: my mother was so I went to church a lot when I was younger.

yacht: I studied Latin.

golden gaytime: we've also been going to church together recently.

mom: really???

bean stick: it's also fun knowing Latin and no one else understands.

mom: Does Oikawa know Latin?

Iwaizumi: Barely.

Iwaizumi: He wasn't interested in it, so I had to give him some words here and there.

literal sunshine: anyway

literal sunshine: where did you even bump into him?

yacht: the bookstore with the red over hang thingy

literal sunshine: oh shit

literal sunshine: I'm literally outside lmfao

Iwaizumi: oh really?

Iwaizumi: wait,

Iwaizumi: was that you who bumped into the bookshelf??

yacht: ... yes.

Iwaizumi: oh, that explains it.

literal sunshine: lmaooo

Iwaizumi: Hinata where are you going?

literal sunshine: I was going to get a book for my sister

literal sunshine: then stop by the store.

Iwaizumi: Oh I need to go there too,

Iwaizumi: mind if I tag along?

literal sunshine: sure

mom: excuse me???

mom: DAICHI

yacht: Kyrie Eleison... 

bean stick: kyrie eleison...

mom: Akaashi?

Akaashi: lord have mercy.

mom: thx.

mom: DAICHI

dad: what??

mom: HINATA IS GOING ON A DATE

literal sunshine: I am not

Iwaizumi: ???

dad: What's going on? Iwaizumi?

Iwaizumi: Hinata is going to the store, and since we're right next to each other, I'm tagging along since I need to drop by there as well.

dad: ok carry on.

mom: DAICHI???

dad: they're just going to the store, suga.

literal sunshine: Kyrie Eleison.

**_literal sunshine has logged off._ **

**_Iwaizumi has logged off._ **

dad: Lord have Mercy...?

mom: YOU KNOW LATIN TOO???

dad: Uh, yeah?

kubroo: lmaooo

bean stick: why was Yamaguchi kicked? who kicked him?

yacht: suga.

mom: I'd object but it's true.

kubroo:Chibichan is on a date

kubroo: I'm getting Oikawa.

kubroo: **@Tooru**

**_Tooru has logged on._ **

Tooru: ?

kubroo: ur ace is on a date with chibichan

Tooru: WHAT????!!!!

Tooru: **@Iwaizumi**

_**Iwaizumi has logged on.** _

Iwaizumi: what do you want shittykawa

Tooru: UR ON A DATE???

Iwaizumi: no, were just going to the store together

**_Iwaizumi has logged off._ **

yacht: I ship Iwaizumi and hinatae

golden gaytime: I ship Hinata with everyone.

yacht: everyone everyone?

golden gaytime: I have fanfic of him and tsukki.

golden gaytime: everyone everyone.

**_bean stick has logged off._ **

kubroo: how to get broken up with 101.

golden gaytime: Tsuki won't admit it but he thinks Hinata is low-key cute

yacht: if u say u don't like hinatae then something is wrong with you

golden gaytime: yachi r u ok???

golden gaytime: u keep spelling hinata as hinatae

yacht: OMG IM SO SORRY

**_literal sunshine has logged on._ **

literal sunshine: why did god make the devil so much stronger than man

Akaashi: Simply put, I'd say it's because mankind has more emotions and desires than the Devil who doesn't in return.

yacht: makes sense.

literal sunshine: anyway

literal sunshine: why are setters so pretty?

literal sunshine: like

literal sunshine: Suga, Akaashi, Semi, Shirabu, Kenma

golden gaytime: it's a setter thing ig

mom: only the prettiest can be setters.

Tooru: HEY WHAT ABOUT ME

literal sunshine: shut up trashykawa

Tooru: MEAN IWA-CHAN

Ushijima: Because you were never able to beat us.

Tooru: SHUT UP.

Ushijima: You should've come to Shiratorizawa.

Tooru: calm Tooru, calm

**_MIRACLE BOI has logged on._ **

MIRACLE BOI: **@Semi @Shirabu**

MIRACLE BOI: hina-chan calls you two cute uwu

**_Semi has logged on._ **

Semi: go die Tendou.

**_Shirabu has logged on._ **

Shirabu: oh... thanks..

literal sunshine: (´ω｀)

**_Shirabu has logged off._ **

**_Ushijima has logged off._ **

**_Iwaizumi has logged on._ **

golden gaytime: ok hold on

golden gaytime: how do you know if something won't kill you

mom: poisonous = you bite it, you die.

mom: venomous = it bites you and you die.

literal sunshine: what if it bites me and it dies

bean stick: then your poisonous, dumbass. learn to read.

yacht: what if it bites itself and I die?

Semi: Voodoo.

golden gaytime: what if it bites me and someone else dies.

bean stick: that's correlation not causation.

Tooru: What if we bite eachother and neither of us die ;)

MIRACLE BOI: that's kinky. ;;;))))

Iwaizumi: you need to die.

literal sunshine: you guys have the same relationship

literal sunshine: semi hates tendou and Iwaizumi hates oikawa.

MIRACLE BOI: HATE IS A STRONG WORD

Tooru: ^^^^^^^

Iwaizumi: No it's not.

Semi: I hate you.

golden gaytime: ok anyway

golden gaytime: srry Hinata u can't date scary ace

golden gaytime: spikers date their setters

literal sunshine: but I don't like Kageyama like that

literal sunshine: and it didn't work out

literal sunshine: and I dont want to date suga

literal sunshine: he's the mom.

golden gaytime: ok them date scary ace

Iwaizumi: why am I being put into a relationship without my permission

literal sunshine: srry ure not

Iwaizumi: ok.

golden gaytime: but you can date Shirabu, semi, Kenma and Akaashi.

Tooru: IM A SETTER TOO

Iwaizumi: ok so???

Iwaizumi: You're definitely not saying Hinata.

Iwaizumi: aren't you straight??

Tooru: oh, yeah.

Tooru: I am, but he's cute 😔😔😔

Iwaizumi: You're not dating Hinata.

mom: ^^^^

yacht: ^^^^

kubroo: and Hinata can't date kenma

literal sunshine: why not?

kubroo: he's reserved for me.

literal sunshine: sorry Kuroo-san but despite you knowing Kenma for most of your life, he seems to prefer me over you.

Tooru: Ouch.

kubroo: Chibichan...

kubroo: just because you know the truth doesn't mean you have to say it.

literal sunshine: sorry.

brokuto: ok so hypothetically speaking

Akaashi: Oh dear lord...

brokuto: what if someone changes their position to setter

mom: we'd know

dad: Karasuno knows everything

kubroo: but not what a skytree is

dad: listen, we are countryfolk, ok

dad: we're not supposed to know what one is off the bat

kubroo: why didn't you look it up???

dad: i-

mom: no wait he has a point

mom: why didn't we?

dad: why would we want to?

kubroo: because you haven't seen one before?

dad: ok so?

mom: Daichi, just admit that he's right.

dad: but he's always right.

mom: Daichi.

dad: ok fine.

dad: he's right.

dad: he wins.

kubroo: great time to add this to my collection of wins against Karasuno.

dad: oh-

mom: ok we are going on a lovely date.

dad: we are?

mom: yes.

dad: uh

dad: ok, I'll be over in five

mom: fifteen

dad: what? why?

mom: give me time to get dressed

dad: but you're fine?

mom: Give. me. time.

dad: okay, fifteen.

kubroo: the dear lord Daichi steps down

dad: shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just spitting chapters
> 
> I might start learning Latin
> 
> does Duolingo have it? 🤔🤔


	9. And now, the nation's of the world, brought to you by, Hinata Shoyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bean stick: what the fuck.

literal sunshine: did everyone fall asleep

literal sunshine: cool

literal sunshine: United States

literal sunshine: Canada

literal sunshine: Mexico

literal sunshine: Panama

literal sunshine: Haiti

literal sunshine: Jamaica

literal sunshine: Peru

literal sunshine: Republic Dominican

literal sunshine: Cuba

literal sunshine: Carribean

literal sunshine: Greenland

literal sunshine: El Salvador too

literal sunshine: Puerto Rico

literal sunshine: Columbia

literal sunshine: Venezuela

literal sunshine: Honduras

literal sunshine: Guyana and still

literal sunshine: Guatamala

literal sunshine: Bolivia

literal sunshine: Then Argentina

literal sunshine: And Ecuador

literal sunshine: Chile

literal sunshine: Brazil

literal sunshine: Costa Rica

literal sunshine: Belize

literal sunshine: Nicaragua

literal sunshine: Bermuda

literal sunshine: Bahamas

literal sunshine: Tobago

literal sunshine: San Juan

literal sunshine: Paraguay

literal sunshine: Uruguay

literal sunshine: Surinam

literal sunshine: And French Guiana

literal sunshine: Barbados

literal sunshine: And Guam

literal sunshine: .

literal sunshine: .

literal sunshine: .

literal sunshine: .

literal sunshine: Norway

literal sunshine: And Sweden

literal sunshine: And Iceland

literal sunshine: And Finland

literal sunshine: And Germany now in one piece

literal sunshine: Switzerland

literal sunshine: Austria

literal sunshine: Czechoslovakia

literal sunshine: Italy

literal sunshine: Turkey

literal sunshine: And Greece

literal sunshine: .

literal sunshine: Poland

literal sunshine: Romania

literal sunshine: Scotland

literal sunshine: Albania

literal sunshine: Ireland

literal sunshine: Russia

literal sunshine: Oman

literal sunshine: Bulgaria

literal sunshine: Saudi Arabia

literal sunshine: Hungary

literal sunshine: Cyprus

literal sunshine: Iraq

literal sunshine: And Iran

literal sunshine: There's Syria

literal sunshine: Lebanon

literal sunshine: Israel

literal sunshine: Jordan

literal sunshine: Both Yemen's

literal sunshine: Kuwait

literal sunshine: And Bahrain

literal sunshine: The Netherlands

literal sunshine: Luxembourg

literal sunshine: Belgium

literal sunshine: And Portugal

literal sunshine: France

literal sunshine: England

literal sunshine: Denmark

literal sunshine: And Spain.

literal sunshine: .

literal sunshine: .

literal sunshine: .

literal sunshine: .

literal sunshine: India

literal sunshine: Pakistan

literal sunshine: Burma

literal sunshine: Afghanistan

literal sunshine: Thailand

literal sunshine: Nepal

literal sunshine: And Bhutan

literal sunshine: Kampuchea

literal sunshine: Malaysia

literal sunshine: Then Bangladesh Asia

literal sunshine: And China

literal sunshine: Korea

literal sunshine: Japan

literal sunshine: Mongolia

literal sunshine: Laos

literal sunshine: And Tibet

literal sunshine: Indonesia

literal sunshine: The Philippine Islands

literal sunshine: Taiwan

literal sunshine: Sri Lanka

literal sunshine: New Guinea

literal sunshine: Sumatra

literal sunshine: New Zealand

literal sunshine: Then Borneo

literal sunshine: And Vietnam

literal sunshine: Tunisia

literal sunshine: Morocco

literal sunshine: Uganda

literal sunshine: Angola

literal sunshine: Zimbabwe

literal sunshine: Djibouti

literal sunshine: Botswana

literal sunshine: Mozambique

literal sunshine: Zambia

literal sunshine: Swaziland

literal sunshine: Gambia

literal sunshine: Guinea

literal sunshine: Algeria

literal sunshine: Ghana

literal sunshine: .

literal sunshine: .

literal sunshine: .

literal sunshine: Burundi

literal sunshine: Lesotho

literal sunshine: And Malawi

literal sunshine: Togo

literal sunshine: The Spanish Sahara is gone

literal sunshine: Niger

literal sunshine: Nigeria

literal sunshine: Chad

literal sunshine: And Liberia

literal sunshine: Egypt

literal sunshine: Benin

literal sunshine: And Gabon

literal sunshine: Tanzania

literal sunshine: Somalia

literal sunshine: Kenya

literal sunshine: And Mali

literal sunshine: Sierra Leone

literal sunshine: And Algiers

literal sunshine: Dahomey

literal sunshine: Namibia

literal sunshine: Senegal

literal sunshine: Libya

literal sunshine: Cameroon

literal sunshine: Congo

literal sunshine: Zaire

literal sunshine: Ethiopia

literal sunshine: Guinea-Bissau

literal sunshine: Madagascar

literal sunshine: Rwanda

literal sunshine: Mahore

literal sunshine: And Cayman

literal sunshine: Hong Kong

literal sunshine: Any Dhabi

literal sunshine: Qatar

literal sunshine: Yugoslavia

literal sunshine: .

literal sunshine: Crete

literal sunshine: Mauritania

literal sunshine: Then Transylvania

literal sunshine: Monaco

literal sunshine: Liechtenstein

literal sunshine: Malta

literal sunshine: And Palestine

literal sunshine: Fiji

literal sunshine: Australian

literal sunshine: Sudan

literal sunshine: I rest my case.

**_literal sunshine has logged off._ **

**_bean stick has logged on._ **

beam stick: what the fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crack


	10. the chaos grows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> death by glamour: true
> 
> death by glamour: I shop lifted plastic forks

mom: Hinata what was that???

yacht: yakkos world

yacht: or in this case 

yacht: Shoyo's world.

golden gaytime: sounds like Elmo.

brokuto: how would you react to getting stabbed.

golden gaytime: do you want this back?

bean stick: finally.

literal sunshine: .. not again.

yacht: oh.

Kageyama: cool another to the collection.

KORAA: fucking say OW

KORAA: y'all are unnecessarily edgy.

yacht: we're young.

bean stick: it's a normal thing.

death by glamour: who's stab first ask questions later

literal sunshine: Kageyama and Tsukishima

Kageyama: Hinata would probably accidentally stab himself

yacht: me too

mom: are you surprised??

bean stick: no not really.

golden gaytime: Hinata how was your date

literal sunshine: it wasn't a date

literal sunshine: but it was fun

literal sunshine: Iwa and I fucked around in the store 

literal sunshine: or more of I did so and he made sure I didn't reck the isle.

bean stick: that sounds more like it.

yacht: what did u do

literal sunshine: I climbed

literal sunshine: and built a fort

literal sunshine: Iwa joined me in it

mom: sounds fun.

literal sunshine: it was

literal sunshine: I ended up getting some stuff for Natsu

literal sunshine: which btw

literal sunshine: some lady thought iwa and I were dating and buying something for our kid

literal sunshine: she said "it's so nice to see a gay couple taking care of a kid"

mom: honestly tho

mom: but y'all not dating >>>::::((((((

Kageyama: ^^^^^

literal sunshine: I know.

**_Iwaizumi has logged on._ **

**_Tooru has logged on._ **

Iwaizumi: it was hard convincing her we weren't together.

Tooru: Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi: what

Tooru: how dare you.

Iwaizumi: fuck off with your dramatic ass

literal sunshine: she said that it was okay for us to be open, that she wouldn't judge us

mom: bless her soul.

Tooru: I'd judge .

Iwaizumi: Oikawa, shut the fuck up.

mom: we don't promote homophobia here

Tooru: I'm not homophobic... :(

Tooru: I just don't approve of Iwa-chan and chibi-chan

Iwaizumi: I don't approve of your existence.

Tooru: MEAN IWA-CHAN!!

dad: You deserved that.

death by glamour: y'all ever think about how the best barber can't get the best haircut

Tooru: what.

bean stick: .

KORAA: bro...

mom: what are you smoking???

death by glamour: my love for my team.

mom: cute

mom: what did you do.

death by glamour: why do you assume I did something

dad: because you always do something

death by glamour: true

death by glamour: I shop lifted plastic forks

mom: WHAT???

Tooru: If I was able to shoplift something, I wouldn't take that .

death by glamour: ya but you wouldn't have plastic forks

death by glamour: but now I do

dad: Noya... 

mom: HOW???

death by glamour: idk they didn't really care.

death by glamour: but now I have a box of forks.

death by glamour: and I can eat ravioli

KORAA: seems like a win win to me

mom: Noya, you stole

death by glamour: ok so

mom: sigh.

Tooru: You remind me of some people 

Iwaizumi: oh god no

Tooru: oh god yes, Iwa-chan

**_Tooru_ ** _has added **Maki** , and **Matsun** to **Chaotic Energy.**_

Maki: the dream team has arrived 

mom: oh no

mom: three pairs of chaotics.

Matsun: prepare for trouble

Maki: and make it double

Tooru: ( ꈍᴗꈍ)

Iwaizumi: sigh

**_Maki_** _has changed their name to **prepare for trouble.**_

_**Matsun** has changes their name to **and make it double**._

death by glamour: ryu that's literally the best thing ever

death by glamour: why didn't we come up with that

KORAA: idk

bean stick: well, you two aren't exactly smart

and make it double: we are the superior dream duo

prepare for trouble: ^^^^

Iwaizumi: better than the other bunch

Tooru: who?

mom: Kuroo and Bokuto

Tooru: never heard of them

literal sunshine: from nekoma and Fukurodani respectively.

Tooru: ooh, isn't Bokuto a top five ace?

bean stick: yes

bean stick: didn't make it into top three though..

brokuto: tsukki :((

bean stick: fuck off

and make it double: oh Iwa-chan ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

prepare for trouble: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Iwaizumi: what

prepare for trouble: ur dating little Karasuno?

Iwaizumi: I am not.

mom: ^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Iwaizumi: smfh

and make it double: twenty bucks it happens

prepare for trouble: pay us mom

mom: I'm not paying y'all shit

prepare for trouble: y'all

mom: 😤😤

mom: fine.

dad: please don't bet on your kid.

mom: OUR DAICHI

mom: O U R

dad: yes, our kid

dad: please don't bet on our kid.

dad: he's not a horse 

literal sunshine: you don't know that.

dad: uh?

bean stick: I'm pretty sure he does.

literal sunshine: twenty dollars it won't happen

prepare for trouble: BET

Iwaizumi: don't.

Iwaizumi: sigh

literal sunshine: I'm confident

Kageyama: thats a first

literal sunshine: shut up

death by glamour: watch it happen

mom: I bet Iwaizumi and Tooru

Iwaizumi: gross

Tooru: yea gross ರ╭╮ರ

prepare for trouble: a hundred dollars Iwa-chan and shortie end up dating and Tooru suffers from unrequited love

Tooru: WHAT?

Tooru: WHY ME?

and make it double: because you're literally the only one who pins after Iwaizumi

and make it double: makes sense for you to like him

and make it double: Iwa-chan doesn't seem to like you like that.

Iwaizumi: please.

Tooru: MEANIE

Tooru: (〒﹏〒)(〒﹏〒)

death by glamour: 500 that shoyo loses his virginity in the next two months

mom: EXCUSE ME???

literal sunshine: wait what why me

death by glamour: you're the center of the universe

and make it double: I agree with you so I can't bid against it

Tooru: 500 that tobio and chibi go out again

prepare for trouble: oooh!

and make it double: the plot thickens!!

prepare for trouble: who will win??

and make it double: a new lover, once rivals and now forsake in a forbidden love???

prepare for trouble: or the old lover, an expected relationship and teammates until the end????

Iwaizumi: or the death of maki and matsun???

prepare for trouble: that's uncalled for.

literal sunshine: none of the above.

prepare for trouble: ok so 500 for Iwaizumi and little jumpy spike.

and make it double: 500 for setter and boing boi

prepare for trouble: plus 500 if kangaroo loses his virginity in two months.

death by glamour: one of us would be getting 500. 

death by glamour: and maybe another 500 if Shoyo definitely loses his virginity.

mom: can we not??

literal sunshine: ya ???

literal sunshine: anyway

literal sunshine: Yamaguchi

golden gaytime: what's gucci

literal sunshine: you and kei are definitely dating?

golden gaytime: we did go over this before

golden gaytime: we are right?

bean stick: yes, we are dating, I've told you five times.

golden gaytime: I know, I just wanted to have you admit.

literal sunshine: we never congratulated you

bean stick: oh no

death by glamour: we need a ship name for them tho

literal sunshine: uh

mom: tsukiyama

death by glamour: bet

literal sunshine: **@MIRACLE BOI**

_**MIRACLE BOI has logged on.** _

death by glamour: TSUKIYAMA

death by glamour: ITS UR BIG DAY

death by glamour: INCREDIBLE JOB

bean stick: sigh.

literal sunshine: I KNOW WE HAD OUR DIFFERENCES

literal sunshine: BUT TODAY

MIRACLE BOI: I JUST WANNA TELL U

death by glamour: AYE CONGRATULATIONS

death by glamour: ITS A CELEBRATION

death by glamour: PARTY ALL DAY I KNO UVE BEEN WAITING

golden gaytime: yes

literal sunshine: AYE CONGRATULATIONS

KORAA: ITS A CELEBRATION

MIRACLE BOI: I just wanna tell u that I think that ur amazing ( ꈍᴗꈍ)

literal sunshine: aye congratulations

literal sunshine: to ur cooperation

literal sunshine: guess to beat one swedish boy you need a billion asians ;)

death by glamour: ya u did it vry NICE

death by glamour: AND ALL IT TOOK

MIRACLE BOI: WAS A MASSIVE CORPORATE ENTITY WITH EVERY SONG IN BOLLYWOOD

KORAA: NOW UR @ #1

KORAA: HOPE U DID NOTHING WRONG 

KORAA: LIKE STARTING UR BUSINESS BY SELLING PIRATED SONGS

literal sunshine: oops

death by glamour: didn't think we'd see?

MIRACLE BOI: it's right there on wikipedia get used to ur past being held against u by the media

death by glamour: im sure rn theres nothing tht ur doing that illegal

death by glamour: yea im certain that u havent had collusions with the mafia

KORAA: for legal reasons thats a joke

literal sunshine: for legal reasons thats a joke

MIRACLE BOI: for serious indian mafia plz dnt kill me thats a joke

death by glamour: india im srry bout the memes ur the best

mom: is this a tradition now?

prepare for trouble: I LOVE MY INDIAN BROS

mom: singing this everytime someone gets into a relationship.

and make it double: FROM BOMBAY TO BANGLADESH

literal sunshine: I'll take on all the world for ya im a heavy hitter

MIRACLE BOI: BOUT TO CAUSE A GENOCIDE SO YOU CAN CALL ME

prepare for trouble: HITLER

and make it double: HITLER

mom: no.

death by glamour: AYE CONGRATULATIONS

KORAA: ITS A CELEBRATION

MIRACLE BOI: PARTY ALL DAY I KNO UVE BEEN WAITING

literal sunshine: AYE CONGRATULATIONS

prepare for trouble: ITS A CELEBRATION

and make it double: I JUST WANMA TELL U THAT I THINK THAT UR AMAZING

death by glamour: wanma

and make it double: shut up.

KORAA: CONGRATULATIONS

MIRACLE BOI: CONGRATULATIONS

death by glamour: CONGRATULATIONS

prepare for trouble: CON

and make it double: GRATULATIONS

literal sunshine: congrats y'all

bean stick: y'all r extra

prepare for trouble: you know it ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, I have rewritten everything from gay klondike bar.  
> so y'all who have read it before  
> new territory.
> 
> I also have no idea how I'm going to go about this  
> but hey  
> I go with the flow.


	11. all the money for the bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literal sunshine: can we join u up there???
> 
> prepare for trouble: only if you have caprisuns.

and make it double: if we get arrested do we get kicked off of our team?

dad: I.. would guess so.

Tooru: what r u 2 doing????!!

prepare for trouble: we aren't doing anything.

and make it double: ya know.

and make it double: hypothetically speaking...

mom: yes you most likely would.

prepare for trouble: hm

prepare for trouble: not like we need to stay on the team or anything.

and make it double: u rite

Tooru: DON'T DO ANYTHING

Tooru: OR IM GETTING IWA-CHAN

and make it double: oR iM gEtTiNg iWaChAn

prepare for trouble: oR iM gEtTiNg iWaChAn

Tooru: y'all I stg

prepare for trouble: y'all

and make it double: y'all

**_Iwaizumi has logged on._ **

prepare for trouble: look it's Iwa-chan

Iwaizumi: what the fuck are you two doing up there

and make it double: what

prepare for trouble: BRO

and make it double: maki just cackled like a fucking ostrich

Iwaizumi: I know.

Iwaizumi: I heard it.

Iwaizumi: Why the fuck are you two on a roof

prepare for trouble: why r u on another date with chibi

Tooru: WHAT

Iwaizumi: not a date but ok

**_Iwaizumi_** _has sent an image._

dad: you're on a roof???

**_prepare for trouble_** _has sent an image._

prepare for trouble: boing boing boi looks even smaller

Iwaizumi: hey >:((((((

and make it double: hi chibi

Iwaizumi: hi matsun-san

and make it double: uwu

mom: oh god.

dad: honorifics really go straight to people's egos, huh?

mom: true.

Tooru: ?????? r we not going to talk about Iwa-chan and chibi-chan???

prepare for trouble: no

Iwaizumi: fuck off.

**_literal sunshine has logged on._ **

literal sunshine: can we join u up there???

prepare for trouble: only if you have caprisuns.

Iwaizumi: really? Capri Suns??

**_dad has logged off._ **

and make it double: four boxes.

Iwaizumi: two.

prepare for trouble: two and a half

literal sunshine: how do we get two and a half.

mom: Noya can shoplift half of that for you

prepare for trouble: ^^^ get Noya

Iwaizumi: sigh.

Iwaizumi: two and a bag of pizzarolls

and make it double: deal.

mom: some negotiation.

Iwaizumi: idk why I was apart of that

prepare for trouble: becuz ur date wanted to join us up here

Iwaizumi: .

Tooru: >:c

Iwaizumi: shut up

Iwaizumi: ok we'll be back I guess

literal sunshine: YAY ROOF HANGOUT

**_literal sunshine has logged off._ **

prepare for trouble: bye bye

and make it double: there's a store up the street

Iwaizumi: ok

mom: what were you and Hinata even doing?

Iwaizumi: bumped into eachother again, decided to hang out

prepare for trouble: the gods are doing this

Tooru: the gods?

and make it double: yes...

prepare for trouble: do u know what this means...?!?

Iwaizumi: it's a coincidence?

and make it double: no ..

and make it double: it means...

prepare for trouble: WE ARE WINNING THAT BET

mom: oh christ..

Iwaizumi: .

Iwaizumi: what kind do you want

and make it double: pep.

Iwaizumi: and juice??

prepare for trouble: cherry

and make it double: tropical tide

Iwaizumi: ok 

Iwaizumi: shoyo wants something too so we'll be a bit longer.

Tooru: Shoyo?

mom: Shoyo?

prepare for trouble: first name?????

and make it double: 👁️👁️👁️👁️

**_Iwaizumi has logged off._ **

prepare for trouble: he immediately left

and make it double: this is suspicious

and make it double: let's follow them

prepare for trouble: YES.

Tooru: smh

**_prepare for trouble has logged off._ **

and make it double: we are making this ship happen

Tooru: why??

and make it double: idk.

**_and make it double has logged off._ **

**_Tooru has logged off._ **

mom: it is just I now.

**_yacht has logged on._ **

mom: nevermind

yacht: hi what did I miss

mom: idk Seijoh's third year chaotic duo are having a roof party and currently following Iwaizumi and Hinata.

yacht: really? why?

mom: they're taking to get them together.

yacht: oooh, why?

mom: for their bet. 500.

yacht: that's a lot.

mom: they also bet 20 for that, so 520. then noya bet 500 that Hinata loses his virginity in the next two months.

yacht: damn 1020 on the line

mom: yep

yacht: any counter offerings?

mom: Oikawa bet 500 on Hinata and Kageyama

mom: Hinata bet 20 on he and Iwaizumi not getting together.

yacht: I'm betting 500 too 

mom: why

yacht: idk 

**_dad has logged on._ **

yacht: it seems fun

dad: hinata is not a horse stop betting on him

yacht: suga didn't you bet on him too

mom: idk probably

**_kubroo has logged on._ **

**_death by glamour has logged on._ **

kubroo: ooh bets???

dad: ah christ.

**_dad has logged off._ **

death by glamour: ya

yacht: they made a bet on who hinata is going to be with

yacht: kageyama or iwaizumi-san

kubroo: Iwaizumi... who?

mom: ace from aoba josai

kubroo: oh

kubroo: how much

death by glamour: 520 for Iwaizumi

death by glamour: 500 for Kageyama

death by glamour: 20 that neither of them happens

death by glamour: 500 if Shoyo loses his virginity

kubroo: yacchan, in ur opinion, who's more likely

yacht: Iwaizumi. 100%

yacht: hinata doesn't see Kageyama like that

yacht: not to mention that Kageyama did yell at him a lot

mom: abuse >:(

yacht: sure

yacht: and it already didn't work between them

kubroo: 1020 on Iwaizumi 

death by glamour: oh, betting on the virginity too?

kubroo: yeah

death by glamour: we need everyone to bet

mom: oh god

yacht: oh.

kubroo: yes.

death by glamour: **@Akaashi @Semi @Shirabu @Asahi @dad @golden gaytime @bean stick @MIRACLE BOI @Ushijima @Goshiki @KORAA**

death by glamour: that everyone?

_**Semi has logged on.** _

_**Akaashi has logged on.** _

kubroo: no >:(

**_Shirabu has logged on._ **

death by glamour: I saved him for you.

kubroo: oh ;)

kubroo: **@Brokuto**

_**Ushijima has logged on.** _

_**brokuto has logged on.** _

_**Goshiki has logged on.** _

_**dad has logged on.** _

_**golden gaytime has logged on.** _

_**bean stick has logged on.** _

death by glamour: k yall

**_MIRACLE BOI has logged on._ **

death by glamour: we made a bet.

death by glamour: 520 if shoyo ends up with Iwaizumi or Kageyama.

death by glamour: and an additional 500 if Shoyo loses his virginity

death by glamour: place ur bets

Semi: why.

Shirabu: I'm not really interested...

kubroo: you get free money.

MIRACLE BOI: cool!!!

**_KORAA has logged on._ **

yacht: what if everyone picks Iwaizumi

death by glamour: then rip Kageyama

bean stick: im betting Iwaizumi.

bean stick: definitely can treat Hinata better.

mom: oh my god ..

golden gaytime: you actually thought of that??

bean stick: yeah?

bean stick: I may be a dick, but I'm not betting Hinata to be with a guy who all he does is yells at him and pretty much hits him 24/7

MIRACLE BOI: I'll have faith in Kageyama!!!

bean stick: prepare to give me ur fucking money then.

death by glamour: oh shit

mom: we never thought about where the money is going 

kubroo: worry about it when it happens

yacht: how about we collect it all and count it? then give it out as evenly as possible.

yacht: but I'd probably give more to matsun-san and maki-san, they did bet on it first.

bean stick: ok

death by glamour: ok

death by glamour: say the amount and the initial of who you're betting on.

bean stick: 1020 for I

MIRACLE BOI: 500 for k

Ushijima: is this really happening?

Akaashi: Apparently

brokuto: YES BETS

Akaashi: sigh.

Akaashi: 1020 for I.

kubroo: ooh, Akaashi? 👀👀

brokuto: 1000 FOR K

yacht: so much money is going to be collected...

Semi: 520 for I

Semi: don't have a lot of money..

KORAA: I'm putting faith in my kouhai.

KORAA: 500 for k

Ushijima: 500 for Kageyama.

Shirabu: 520 for I

death by glamour: we really be getting the money.

yacht: ya, gotta make a note to only give the extra 500 to those who bet for the virginity.

dad: I can't believe this...

mom: we have to bet Daichi.

dad: but picking between Kageyama and Iwaizumi?

death by glamour: pick who you'd think be better for shoyo.

mom: 1020 for I.

dad: Suga..

mom: come on.

mom: we know Hinata doesn't like Kageyama like that.

MIRACLE BOI: things can change ;))))

dad: sigh...

dad: I don't know.

dad: I'm not betting.

Semi: just do it.

Goshiki: 500 for...

Goshiki: uh.

Ushijima: Pick whoever.

Goshiki: K.

Semi: probably picked it because ushiwaka did

Shirabu: yep..

death by glamour: you can bet 20 for it not happening 

dad: that, I rather lose 20.

death by glamour: now I think we're missing yamaguchi.

golden gaytime: 1020 for I

death by glamour: ok, yachisan can you do the math

yacht: already counting it all.

Semi: I wonder how much.

mom: Iwaizumi is definitely going to be higher.

**_prepare for trouble has logged on._ **

**_and make it double has logged on._ **

yacht: Iwaizumi is 9,720

KORAA: huh

Semi: wow 

Akaashi: alright.

prepare for trouble: why is Iwaizumi that much money 

death by glamour: we were expanding the bet.

death by glamour: everyone who voted for Iwaizumi, all together it's 9k

prepare for trouble: and Kageyama?

yacht: 3,500.

yacht: not many people bet for the virginity. Only one did 

and make it double: haha.

prepare for trouble: let's get this bread, Matsun.

and make it double: ofc maki.

prepare for trouble: anyway

**_prepare for trouble_ ** _has sent an image._

prepare for trouble: we hang out in the roof.

and make it double: Iwaizumi got pizza too

prepare for trouble: marry him spoing boy.


	12. want some condoms for the bde Iwa has??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prepare for trouble: he seems pretty cold and nonchalant, but there's a high ass possiblity that he'd melt for you.
> 
> and make it double: and think of the big dick you'd be getting.
> 
> mom: and it was so wholesome until then.

_**literal sunshine**_ _has sent an image._

mom: you guys are still on that roof?

literal sunshine: yeah, it's actually really fun hanging with Matsun and Maki.

literal sunshine: Iwa would disagree though, lol

mom: I'm glad you're having fun at least

mom: but I'm worried about you going home.

literal sunshine: we haven't talked about that yet. Iwa offered to bring me home, but matsun offered a big sleepover.

mom: which ever is safer.

bean stick: you're such a mom.

mom: I am a mom.

golden gaytime: he's got you there tsuki.

literal sunshine: why r yall betting on my non-existent love life??

golden gaytime: it is existent.

golden gaytime: and why not?

**_prepare for trouble has logged on._ **

prepare for trouble: for all of y'all who voted for kageyama, prepared to be drained of your money.

**_prepare for trouble has logged off._ **

literal sunshine: smh

**_prepare for trouble has logged on._ **

**_prepare for trouble_ ** _has sent an image._

prepare for trouble: look at the best ship cuddling uwu

golden gaytime: is he wearing his sweater?

literal sunshine: I was cold :(

prepare for trouble: I have a blanket.

literal sunshine: you do???

prepare for trouble: ya but I just hid it so iwachan would give u his hoodie

golden gaytime: LMAOO

**_and make it double has logged on._ **

and make it double: we are getting that money.

mom: it's not too much though.

bean stick: and it'd have to be cut down.

golden gaytime: yachi will figure it out 

mom: I don't think they'd be enough, it's only 3500.

golden gaytime: would 250 work?

mom: no

mom: wait

mom: yes

mom: eleven of us voted for Iwaizumi right?

prepare for trouble: yes.

mom: and 3500 decided by 250 is 14

mom: and I think maki and matsu would be able to get more and probably split the rest since they started the bet.

prepare for trouble: funny how like, we immediately assume that Iwaizumi is going to win.

mom: even if he doesn't

mom: somehow

mom: they'll most likely be enough

mom: only six voted and they'd get almost 10k

mom: and Oikawa would get the most.

and make it double: yes, shame they won't get that money.

prepare for trouble: 😔😔😔

mom: y'all r confident

golden gaytime: y'all

bean stick: y'all

mom: shut up.

prepare for trouble: because we know it's going to happen

and make it double: y'all don't see what we see

literal sunshine: y'all are "seeing" too much into it

prepare for trouble: no we're not.

prepare for trouble: think about it.

prepare for trouble: dating Iwaizumi?

prepare for trouble: he seems pretty cold and nonchalant, but there's a high ass possiblity that he'd melt for you.

and make it double: and think of the big dick you'd be getting.

mom: and it was so wholesome until then.

and make it double: don't lie

and make it double: iwachan has bde

prepare for trouble: only springy boi can find out ;)

prepare for trouble: but being serious.

prepare for trouble: yes, your last relationship didn't work out well.

prepare for trouble: kageyama isn't exactly an ideal person to date. not with how he is rn

prepare for trouble: he has anger issues, apparently all he does is say you suck

prepare for trouble: and iwa may do that to Oikawa, but tbh oikawa deserves it.

prepare for trouble: but Iwa won't do that to you.

and make it double: baby, he can treat u better.

prepare for trouble: Matsu.

prepare for trouble: I'm trying to get us 250+.

prepare for trouble: shut up.

and make it double: honestly

and make it double: yea, we do want the money

and make it double: but it's possible that you two can be happy together

and make it double: and we get money and can take credit for you wonderful relationship.

literal sunshine: smh.

mom: you know it's serious when the chaotics are being genuine.

prepare for trouble: call us bias.

and make it double: it's not bias if it's facts

prepare for trouble: Iwaizumi is better.

and make it double: iwachan is way better

mom: hey that's my son >:(

prepare for trouble: but you agree that Iwaizumi is better for Shoyo.

prepare for trouble: Iwaizumi won't tell at him. he won't belittle him.

prepare for trouble: he'd love him.

and make it double: iwachan has a fish and he fucking loves it.

and make it double: kageyama would end up killing the fish tbh

golden gaytime: I don't doubt that.

bean stick: as much as I love belittling the king

bean stick: I do agree.

bean stick: it's possible for Kageyama to grow to be better

bean stick: he definitely needs to work out whatever dictatorship he has going on.

bean stick: that isn't healthy.

bean stick: it'd affect Hinata a lot, and there's a chance that Kageyama could feel bad about hurting him too.

bean stick: given that he has feelings.

golden gaytime: Kei.

bean stick: sorry.

mom: Kageyama can grow. he just has to learn.

prepare for trouble: exactly.

prepare for trouble: I don't doubt it.

prepare for trouble: but being with Iwaizumi is healthier.

literal sunshine: what if I don't want to be in a relationship?

and make it double: then all of us owe you and Daichi a LOT of money.

prepare for trouble: it's honestly okay if u don't want one

prepare for trouble: none of us blame you or would hold it against you.

prepare for trouble: we are only given out what we think is best if you do chose.

mom: the fact that you two barely know Hinata and are looking out for him warms my heart 

mom: even if it's for the money, y'all sound so genuine.

prepare for trouble: y'all.

mom: I take back what I said.

and make it double: ask iwachan what size he is

literal sunshine: no!!!

and make it double: aw but I wanna know :(

literal sunshine: then look for yourself

and make it double: bro that's gay

prepare for trouble: not if you have socks on

and make it double: bro

prepare for trouble: bro

and make it double: bro

prepare for trouble: bro

and make it double: bouncy ball is in iwachans lap

literal sunshine: we are on disney plus

prepare for trouble: still in his lap

and make it double: you are practically on his dick rn

mom: sigh.

prepare for trouble: BRO

literal sunshine: STOP

literal sunshine: STOP CACKLING YOU FIRECRACKER

and make it double: BUT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT

mom: oh shit

golden gaytime: and mom has swore

mom: shut up.

**_Kageyama has logged on._ **

literal sunshine: I did not.

and make it double: we literally saw your face turn like a fucking firetruck

and make it double: you thought about his dick

and make it double: B I G

and make it double: D I C K

and make it double: E

and make it double: N

and make it double: E

and make it double: R

and make it double: Y

prepare for trouble: dick appointment with Iwa-chan

mom: why.

and make it double: chibi you'd be happy with iwachans dick 😔😔😔

literal sunshine: STOP.

prepare for trouble: you'd be getting a treat ;d

**_Kageyama has logged off._ **

goldem gaytime: lovely.

bean stick: oh.

literal sunshine: YOU BETTER STOP

mom: is Iwaizumi not reading your phone?

literal sunshine: no he's on his own

mom: he isn't on

literal sunshine: he's

literal sunshine: on insta

and make it double: iwachan has big muscle ;d

bean stick: you two sound so gay

and make it double: we have socks on.

**_Iwaizumi has logged on._ **

and make it double: op.

prepare for trouble: .

Iwaizumi: what did you two do

bean stick: tease Hinata about practically sitting on your dick

Iwaizumi: .

prepare for trouble: y'all want a condom for that sexual tension??

and make it double: we have a bunch ;d

and make it double: we got a bunch while following you

and make it double: I have flavored too

and make it double: I have strawberry

and make it double: grape

and make it double: vanilla

and make it double: cola

mom: cola??

prepare for trouble: ya we found that too.

and make it double: banana

and make it double: for your banana ;)

Iwaizumi: I..

and make it double: I have more too.

and make it double: I have some cocktail ones

and make it double: for your coc ;)))

and make it double: pina colada

and make it double: blueberry blast, managed to find this one too.

Iwaizumi: why do you have so many??

mom: ^^^^

and make it double: for you two.

Iwaizumi: I uh

Iwaizumi: appreciate it

Iwaizumi: but I don't need them.

and make it double: oooh, going raw???

Iwaizumi: fuck off.

prepare for trouble: give him normal ones.

and make it double: ok.

Iwaizumi: I won't need them but ok.

literal sunshine: blueberry blast?

and make it double: yeah, want it?

and make it double: it might taste good.

literal sunshine: I wonder if there's a cheesecake one.

mom: I wouldn't doubt it tbh.

and make it double: I have one.

and make it double: itd keep u off of carbs and on iwachans dick

Iwaizumi: ok that's enough you fucking horny sickos.

and make it double: oh? would wouldn't want hina-chan on yo dick?

mom: someone stop him.

and make it double: I'm sure you'd want him on it uwu

**_prepare for trouble_ ** _has kicked **and make it double** from the chat._

prepare for trouble: everyone else will be spared but since you are actually with us.

prepare for trouble: you won't be free ;;;)))))

mom: I think they're just trying to get you worked up so you would go onto Hinata and they'd get the money.

Iwaizumi: yeah..

Iwaizumi: I know.

bean stick: and I thought kuroo and Bokuto were bad.

mom: they're more of a dumbass crew.

mom: Noya and Tanaka are the loud ones.

mom: these two are just chaotic.

golden gaytime: fits the name of the chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no hate to kageyama 😔😔✌️✌️ he just needs to grow from his past and bad habit to be in a stable and healthy relationship 😔😔✌️✌️✌️🧡🧡🖤🖤


	13. SHE SAID YES

kubroo: omg

kubroo: matsu

kubroo: you have a condom collection too????

and make it double: TOO???

kubroo: let's compare our condoms together 😔😔😔

and make it double: ofc 😔😔😔😔😔

mom: smh. the duos are mixing.

**_literal sunshine has logged on._ **

and make it double: did you get dicked down?

literal sunshine: what? no.

and make it double: 😔😔😔

prepare for trouble: we have two months matsu. two months, it'd be ok 😔😔

**_death by glamour has logged on._ **

death by glamour: BRO 

death by glamour: A ONE DOLLAR COIN IN CANADA IS A LOONIE

death by glamour: AND A TWO DOLLAR ONE IS A TOONIE

kubroo: imagine getting robbed by bugs bunny.

and make it double: "give me all your loonie toonies"

and make it double: we are on a roof again.

literal sunshine: sigh.

and make it double: same place cum join us bb ;)))

prepare for trouble: ;;;)))))

mom: don't harass hinata

and make it double: we aren't harassing.

and make it double: just inviting him 😔😔

prepare for trouble: get dressed I'm going to pebble ur window

literal sunshine: why?

prepare for trouble: idk why not?

mom: don't break anything.

**_KORAA has logged on._ **

**_yacht has logged on._ **

****KORAA: Kiyoko just asked how yachi was doing

KORAA: she was going to say "I'm okay" and "I'm good" but mixed it up and said "I'm gay"

literal sunshine: mood.

literal sunshine: happy pride month

yacht: happy pride month

mom: how's the threesome going?

KORAA: it's been going okay so far.

KORAA: we've been just talking and haven't asked her out.

yacht: I'm asking her out.

and make it double: ooh, lesbians

yacht: ok I'm scared tanaka u do it

KORAA: on it.

mom: good luck!!

literal sunshine: yay yachsan!!!

yacht: im sweating

KORAA: ok I sent it

kubroo: what'd you send?

death by glamour: if she rejects you two I'm fighting her

mom: please don't.

KORAA: I told her that yachi and I would like to go out on a date with her.

yacht: I'm going to die

yacht: my hEART

yacht: ITS IN MY THROAT

literal sunshine: PUT IT BACK

KORAA: I actually don't know what would happen if she rejects us.

mom: why don't you two go out?

death by glamour: they both really like Kiyoko, so that is the main reason.

death by glamour: but from what yacchan told me before, she wouldn't mind being with him either 

death by glamour: they would also feel empty if it was just the two of them.

death by glamour: but they're also going to explore their feelings for eachother as well.

KORAA: ^^^^^

KORAA: dates r to get to kno someone 😔😔😔

and make it double: if only a certain two would go on a date.

mom: please stop trying to force it on them.

mom: maybe that "sexual tension" you said it as was them being uncomfortable at the thought of them having sex together

prepare for trouble: matsu >::((((((

and make it double: I'm sorry hina-chan 😔😔😔

prepare for trouble: yeah, like I said yesterday, it's ok if you don't

prepare for trouble: I will admit that matsu went overboard.

and make it double (ᗒᗩᗕ)(ᗒᗩᗕ)ಥ_ಥ｡:ﾟ(;´∩`;)ﾟ:｡

mom: I'm glad that you admit it

literal sunshine: it's ok

literal sunshine: I know that it all started off as a bet and then you saw that we might be happy together.

and make it double: I'm gonna cry

prepare for trouble: I thought you already were?

KORAA: SHE RESPONDED

prepare for trouble: STOP WITH THOSE TWO

prepare for trouble: WHAT DID SHE SAY?????

literal sunshine: ^^^^^

yacht: oh my god

yacht: can't breathe

KORAA: SHE SAID YES

KORAA: YACHI

KORAA: WE R GOING ON A DATE

yacht: MY EYES ARE SWEATING

death by glamour: looks like I don't have to fight anyone

literal sunshine: YACHI IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU

KORAA: WHAT ABOUT ME

literal sunshine: ya u too ig

literal sunshine: BUT YACHI

yacht: I CAN BREATHE

yacht: WHEN??

KORAA: IN TWO HOURS

yacht: TWO HOURS.

yacht: TWO HOURS??????

mom: two hours?

KORAA: Kiyoko's request.

literal sunshine: YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS.

literal sunshine: **@golden gaytime**

_**golden gaytime has logged on.** _

golden gaytime: ?

golden gaytime: OMG!!!

golden gaytime: WHATS THE SHIP NAME

yacht: TANAYACHYOKO

golden gaytime: sounds like a place in Japan tbh

mom: did you actually come up with a ship name?

yacht: yes.

literal sunshine: anyway

golden gaytime: TANAYACHYOKO

golden gaytime: ITS UR BIG DAY

golden gaytime: INCREDIBLE JOB.

and make it double: I KNOW WE HAD OUR DIFFERENCES

literal sunshine: BUT TODAY I JUST WANNA TELL YOU

golden gaytime: AY CONGRATULATIONS

death by glamour: ITS A CELEBRATION

literal sunshine: PARTY ALL DAY I KNOW YOUVE BEEN WAITING.

yacht: my eyes r swearing again

KORAA: ෆ╹ .̮ ╹ෆ

golden gaytime: AY CONGRATULATIONS

and make it double: ITS A CELEBRATION

literal sunshine: I JUST WANNA TELL YOU THAT I THINK THAT UR AMAZING

prepare for trouble: aye congratulations

prepare for trouble: to ur cooperation, guess to beat one swedish boy u need a billion asians ;;;)))))

literal sunshine: ya you did it very NICE

literal sunshine: and all it took.

**_MIRACLE BOI has logged on._ **

golden gaytime: was a massive coordinate entity with every song in bollywood.

MIRACLE BOI: NOW UR @ #1

MIRACLE BOI: HOPE U DID NOTHING WRONG

MIRACLE BOI: LIKE STARTING UR BUSINESS BY SELLING PIRATED SONGS

prepare for trouble: oops, didn't think we'd see?

and make it double: it's right there on wikipedia, get used to ur past being held against u by the media

death by glamour: I'm sure rn theres nothing tht ur doing thats illegal

golden gaytime: ya I'm certain that you haven't had collusions with the mafia

death by glamour: for legal reasons thats a joke

prepare for trouble: for legal reasons thats a joke

literal sunshine: for serious Indian mafia please don't kill me thats a joke

and make it double: India I'm sry bout the mems ur the best

MIRACLE BOI: I LOVE MY INDIAN BROS

MIRACLE BOI: FROM BOMBAY TO BANGLADESH

death by glamour: ILL TAKE ON ALL THE WORLD FOR YA IM A HEAVY HITTER

golden gaytime: BOUT TO CAUSE A GENOCIDE SO YOU CAN CALL ME

literal sunshine: AYE CONGRATULATIONS

prepare for trouble: ITS A CELEBRATION

and make it double: PARTY ALL DAY I KNO UVE BEEN WAITING

death by glamour: AYE CONGRATULATIONS

golden gaytime: ITS A CELEBRATION

literal sunshine: I JUST WANNA TELL YOU THAT I THINK THAT UR AMAZING

and make it double: CONGRATULATIONS

prepare for trouble: CONGRATULATIONS

literal sunshine: CONGRATULATIONS

golden gaytime: CONGRATULATIONS

death by glamour: CONGRATS U TWO

yacht: (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)(´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)(´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)

mom: good luck on your date!!

yacht: TANAKA CALL ME

KORAA: why?

yacht: I NEED AN OUTFIT

KORAA: you'll be cute in anything

prepare for trouble: aww...

and make it double: gross

yacht: I HAVE ANXIETY

yacht: CALL ME

KORAA: ok

_yacht has logged off._

_KORAA has logged off._

mom: I'd never thought I'd see the day where Kiyoko would go out with Tanaka.

mom: is the world ending?

golden gaytime: we are very much living

literal sunshine: r u guys outside???

mom: what?

prepare for trouble: is something hitting your window?

literal sunshine: yes?

prepare for trouble: then yes, it is us.

and make it double: get in loser, we're going shopping

prepare for trouble: ya iwachans birthday is in a few days

and make it double: we need Oikawa too

and make it double: **@Tooru**

literal sunshine: ok!!!

literal sunshine: I didn't know his birthday was in a few days??

**_Tooru has logged on._ **

prepare for trouble: he doesn't see it as a big deal.

Tooru: what?

and make it double: we r going shopping for iwachan

and make it double: get dressed we'll be there in ten

**_and make it double has logged off._ **

**_prepare for trouble has logged off._ **

mom: have fun Hinata!

literal sunshine: thx mom!!!!

**_literal sunshine has logged off._ **

Tooru: .

**_Tooru has logged off._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all watch TheDooo, the coin joke is from his rainbow video 😔😔😔


	14. shopping didn't work out, but now we have some conspiracy theories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and make it double: yes but we r still getting him something.
> 
> and make it double: my present to him and the spring from mario aka hinachan.

and make it double: so

and make it double: shopping for iwachan didn't go so well

mom: why?

Semi: what happened?

**_and make it double_** _has sent an image._

and make it double: not only did we bump into Iwaizumi.

and make it double: we bumped into the threesome.

mom: wooow

death by glamour: lmaooo

Kageyama: they're hanging out together?

brokuto: :000

bean stick: they're on a date.

Kageyama: oh.

**_literal sunshine has logged on._ **

literal sunshine: I have never had such a huge heart attack when he showed up

and make it double: he jumped like, six feet into the air and almost knocked over a shelf with a bunch of products on it.

literal sunshine: he showed up out of nowhere!!! >:(

and make it double: it was still hilarious to see you jump fifty feet into the air

mom: did Iwaizumi see what you were buying?

and make it double: no we were actually just looking around.

Kageyama: wouldn't Iwaizumi-san know that you're buying him something? he is in the chat.

and make it double: yes but we r still getting him something.

and make it double: my present to him and the spring from mario aka hinachan.

mom: the spring from mario lmao

literal sunshine: :(

and make it double: sorry you jump high

literal sunshine: I can jump higher

mom: yep.

and make it double: anyway

and make it double: despite all of us literally crashing into eachother.

and make it double: we r at the food court now

**_and make it double_ ** _has sent an image._

mom: ooh!!

Semi: that's a big party

Semi: and the threesome is ok with this?

and make it double: yeah, they said they're going to finish their date after this

mom: cute!

literal sunshine: I'm making this my background.

brokuto: I need to hang out

brokuto: **@kubroo**

brokuto: we need to hang out!!!

_**kubroo has logged on.** _

kubroo: rad bro.

mom: oh,

mom: for some reason.

mom: Kuroo and you, Matsu, are obsessed with Hinata and sex.

mom: mind explaining why?

kubroo: sigh.

mom: don't you fucking sigh me 

mom: you were the one who was obsessed with talking about it.

mom: now matsu has a kink for Hinata having sex with Iwaizumi.

mom: I'm getting Daichi.

mom: **@Daichi**

_**Daichi has logged on.** _

mom: you two are third years

mom: disgusting

and make it double: ok but

and make it double: we aren't interested in dating chibi

and make it double: IWAIZUMI HOWEVER

and make it double: has more of a chance on being with him than us

mom: oh huh?

mom: what's wrong with Hinata????

kubroo: I like kenma.

mom: WHATS WRONG WITH HINATA

and make it double: nothing

mom: AND WHY WON'T YOY DATE HIM???

dad: Suga, shut up.

mom >>>>::::::(((((((((((

dad: Smfh.

**_bean stick has logged on._ **

literal sunshine: you ever wonder about the planets? like what if, far out into the galaxy there are more planets that can harbor us.

literal sunshine: or what if the earth just keeps adding new layers to bury the old ones? like, in fifty years, miyagi would be under rocks and a new one was built

literal sunshine: or what if aliens are trying to corrupt the earth so we can be used as slaves when they take over?

bean stick: careful too much brain power can hurt if you lack the cells

mom: interesting theories.

and make it double: what if sperm moves

bean stick: I mean.

bean stick: it does?

and make it double: no

and make it double: what if

and make it double: when I guy ejaculates on a girls ( or guys) stomach, what if it moves?

mom: that is gross

bean stick: I could've gone my whole life without seeing that.

mom: what's up with the conspiracy questions?

literal sunshine: I don't know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually asked the sperm question to my friend. and the alien taking over the government.
> 
> but anyway  
> I'm watching house of anubis again  
> I'm sad there isn't much jerina fics   
> so I'm going to change that.  
> because that's what I do best, make dead/unpopular ships come alive


	15. Happy Birthday Iwachan uwu

and make it double: **@Iwaizumi**

and make it double: **@Iwaizumi**

and make it double: **@Iwaizumi**

and make it double: **@Iwaizumi**

and make it double: **@Iwaizumi**

_**Iwaizumi has logged on.** _

Iwaizumi: what?

literal sunshine: HAPPY BIRTHDAY IWACHAN!!

Iwaizumi: Oh.. thank you.

and make it double: happy birthday Daddy uwu

Iwaizumi: shut the fuck up.

prepare for trouble: happy birthday uwu

Tooru: Happy birthday.

Iwaizumi: that's the most lackluster thing you've said.

Iwaizumi: you ok?

Tooru: ya, I'm honestly exhausted, stayed up late.

Iwaizumi: Okay, get some rest.

Iwaizumi: you being quiet creeps me out.

Tooru: OKI! (ʃƪ＾3＾）

Iwaizumi: I'm regretting things.

**_Tooru has logged off._ **

golden gaytime: happy birthday

yacht: happy birthday

yacht: thx for crashing my date :)

Iwaizumi: Yeah, sorry about that.

yacht: no I'm not being sarcastic, thank you

yacht: I was so nervous but hanging out with you guys calmed me down.

Iwaizumi: I'm glad it helped 

and make it double: you crashed our little shopping spree on buying you some gifts

and make it double: we are coming over your house rn to give it to you

literal sunshine: we are?

and make it double: we are 

and make it double: iwachan deserves the spend the first few house of his 18th birthday when his friends

and make it double: I'll get maki to kidnap Oikawa

Iwaizumi: you really didn't have to buy anything.

literal sunshine: we wanted to though.

and make it double: **@prepare for trouble**

_**prepare for trouble has logged on.** _

and make it double: IWA CHAN

Iwaizumi: what?

and make it double: ITS UR BIG DAY

Iwaizumi: it technically is.

and make it double: INCREDIBLE JOB

prepare for trouble: I KNOW WE'VE HAD OUR DIFFERENCES

prepare for trouble: BUT TODAY

prepare for trouble: I JUST WANNA TELL YOU

literal sunshine: AYE CONGRATULATIONS

Iwaizumi: I thought this was for relationships

and make it double: ITS A CELEBRATION

literal sunshine: now it's both

prepare for trouble: PARTY ALL DAY I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN WAITING

and make it double: AYE CONGRATULATIONS

and make it double: ITS A CELEBRATION

literal sunshine: I JUST WANNA TELL YOU THAT I THINK THAT YOU'RE AMAZING <3

Iwaizumi: uh, thanks you guys.

and make it double: ur welcome iwachan uwu


	16. ooo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prepare for trouble: ooo~
> 
> prepare for trouble: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> prepare for trouble: birthday sex for iwachan?

prepare for trouble: hina where r u

prepare for trouble: ive been throwing rocks but you never answered

literal sunshine: oh I'm at iwas

prepare for trouble: what-

literal sunshine: yeh he never watched steven universe, so we're binge watching it

mom: cool what season are you on right now?

literal sunshine: two, almost to three.

literal sunshine: besides I am technically iwas present so

prepare for trouble: oh right. I forgot.

mom: what did you guys get iwa anyway?

prepare for trouble: matsu got him hina.

prepare for trouble: I got him new shoes

prepare for trouble: hina ended up getting him a keychain with godzilla on it and a sweater.

literal sunshine: iwa likes godzilla!!

mom: That's sweet.

mom: What about the sweater?

literal sunshine: I saw it and thought it fit iwa.

prepare for trouble: or rather when he and iwa do date, he's going to steal that hoodie from him.

prepare for trouble: he lowkey wanted the hoodie for himself but wanted it to smell like iwa 

literal sunshine: what? no!!

prepare for trouble: right 

prepare for trouble: but I forgot you were staying there

literal sunshine: well, you did drag me out of my house at midnight.

literal sunshine: so I decided to sleep there and I didn't want to leave iwa alone since his parents were out on business.

literal sunshine: so I'm staying with Iwa. 

literal sunshine: we r also going for his birthday dinner later.

prepare for trouble: ooo~

prepare for trouble: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

prepare for trouble: birthday sex for iwachan?

mom: uh, no???

mom: no way.

literal sunshine: ^^^^^^^

prepare for trouble: sureee

literal sunshine: smh

literal sunshine: ok I'm gonna go now

literal sunshine: iwa and I r gonna head out now

mom: bye!! have fun!!

literal sunshine: thx mom!!

**_literal sunshine has logged off._ **

prepare for trouble: 20 that hinata already likes iwa 

mom: deal.


	17. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mom: THANK YOU GUYS
> 
> mom: IM CRUIF

literal sunshine: MOM

literal sunshine: MOM

literal sunshine: MOM

literal sunshine: MOM

literal sunshine: MOM

mom: yes?

death by glamour: YALL READY???

yacht: YES

dad: yeah

bean stick: ig

golden gaytime: YES

mom: ?

literal sunshine: H

death by glamour: A

dad: p

yacht: P

bean stick: y

golden gaytime: B

MIRACLE BOI: I

literal sunshine: I

death by glamour: R

dad: t

yacht: H

bean stick: d

golden gaytime: a

Asahi: Y.

death by glamour: omg asahi is on

death by glamour: BUT HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOM

mom: OMG

mom: I FORGOT IT WAS KY BIRTHDAY

mom: THANK YOU GUYS

mom: IM CRUIF

dad: I'm coming over

mom: why? im ok

dad: what?

dad: I couldn't care bout that

death by glamour: oop

dad: It's your birthday and I have a gift.

dad: And I'm spending the day with you.

mom: OHAWE, THANK YOU DAICHI

mom: I LOVE YOU

dad: I love you too

dad: I'll be over in a bit

mom: <<<<333333

dad: <3

**_dad has logged off._ **

mom: 500 that I'm getting dick tonight.

**_mom has logged off._ **

**_prepare for trouble has logged on._ **

**_and make it double has logged on._ **

and make it double: I'll accept that deal.

bean stick: you're giving him money though.

and make it double: I'll get more for Iwahina.

literal sunshine: iwahina?

prepare for trouble: your ship name.

yacht: OMG

yacht: I REALIZED THAT KAGEYAMA ISN'T HERE

death by glamour: oh shit

death by glamour: ryuu wasn't either.

death by glamour: I'm so disappointed

death by glamour: even asahi made it.

**_asahi has logged off._ **

**_Tooru has logged on._ **

Tooru: PRETTY SETTER IS HE~RE!!!!!

literal sunshine: akaashi-san is prettier.

Tooru: GASP

**_Iwaizumi has logged on._ **

and make it double: Iwaizumi's "Oikawa is getting insulted" radar has gone off

Iwaizumi: No.

Iwaizumi: wait, yes

Iwaizumi: but that's not why I'm here

Iwaizumi: sho, you're coming over today?

literal sunshine: as long as I can bring natsu

Iwaizumi: duh?

literal sunshine: then bet.

Iwaizumi: Oh, and happy birthday Suga.

Iwaizumi: Oikawa, call the other setters 

Iwaizumi: seems like a normal setter thing to do.

Tooru: I'll make a chat!!

Tooru: Pretty Setter Squad!!!

literal sunshine: don't forget to add kenma

Tooru: who's kenma

**_literal sunshine_** _has kicked **Tooru** from **Chaotic Energy.**_

Iwaizumi: he deserved it.

literal sunshine: mom.

literal sunshine: **@mom**

_**mom has logged on.** _

mom: yes, my lovely?

prepare for trouble: someone's in a good mood.

mom: yes uwu

literal sunshine: SUGAMOM

literal sunshine: ITS YOUR BIG DAY

literal sunshine: INCREDIBLE JOB.

death by glamour: I KNOW WE'VE HAD OUR DIFFERENCES

yacht: BUT TODAY

golden gaytime: I JUST WANNA TELL YOU

literal sunshine: AYE CONGRATULATIONS

death by glamour: ITS A CELEBRATION

yacht: PARTY ALL DAY I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN WAITING

golden gaytime: AYE CONGRATULATIONS

literal sunshine: ITS A CELEBRATION

death by glamour: I JUST WANNA TELL YOU THAT I THINK THAT YOURE AMAZING

bean stick: happy birthday.

mom: <<<<<<<<<<<<<<33333333333333

mom: I'm crying

mom: thank you 

**_mom has logged off._ **

Iwaizumi: alright, I'll be over in twenty minutes

literal sunshine: no, I can go over by myself 

Iwaizumi: no questions, I'm going over.

**_Iwaizumi has logged off._ **

prepare for trouble: one hell of an alpha


	18. :0 wait-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> death by glamour: TIME FOR THE CHAOTIC PAIRS TO COLLIDE!!!
> 
> mom: NOYA NO

Kageyama: oh

Kageyama: sorry

Kageyama: happy late birthday suga

mom: thanks you Kageyama

mom: btw one of y'all owes me 500

death by glamour: what happened¿

Kageyama: grandfather's death anniversary.

mom: oh, I'm sorry.

Kageyama: it's fine

kubroo: ah

kubroo: a depressing topic

kubroo: bokuto

brokuto: ya bro

kubroo: shall we cheer up our volley ball freak first year?

brokuto: ya bro

Akaashi: please don't be stupid

kubroo: we won't be stupid

bean stick: that's fucking hilarious.

bean stick: you're already fucking dumbasses.

bean stick: especially you Kuroo

**_Kenma has logged on._ **

Kenma: I agree.

kubroo: my monthly kenma attention

Kenma: want to make it yearly?

kubroo: no

Kenma: ok then.

**_Kenma has logged off._ **

kubroo: if I take away his switch would he spend time with me?

Akaashi: I wouldn't.

**_Kenma has logged on._ **

Kenma: you can try to pry it from my cold dead hands you fucking rooster.

Kenma: I'll stick a fork up ur ass before you can even try

bean stick: ow

bean stick: what about a knife?

Kenma: im not sure, which is worse?

bean stick: try both

Kenma: ok

kubroo: DONT TRY BOTH

brokuto: sorry bro

brokuto: you don't just try to take away kenmas things

brokuto: it's like taking away hairgell

brokuto: it's an essential

Akaashi: Please stop using that much hair hell.

Akaashi: Your hair is hard as wood.

brokuto: like me ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

kubroo: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**_mom_** _has kicked **brokuto** from the chat._

Kageyama: thank you

bean stick: thank god

bean stick: the peace will only last so long

death by glamour: not if kuroo and I get together

bean stick: please don't

mom: don't

mom: we don't need the chaotics switching partners

mom: we already have so many

Akaashi: I can't handle another idiot.

kubroo: how many do we have.

mom: you and Bokuto.

mom: tendou.

mom: hinata and Kageyama

mom: Noya and tanaka

mom: matsu and Maki

mom: and Oikawa.

mom: sometimes yamaguchi.

mom: we have ten and a half.

Kageyama: with all due respect

Kageyama: you're sometimes chaotic.

mom: eleven.

Akaashi: isn't that more than half of the chat?

bean stick: unfortunately.

bean stick: that leaves me, you, Daichi-san, Semi-san, Ushijima-san, Iwaizumi-san, Shirabu-san, Goshiki and.. I think that's it.

kubroo: how many people are in this chat?

mom: twenty if you count Asahi.

bean stick: we forgot yachi

Akaashi: twenty three people.

mom: who else did we miss?

Akaashi: Kenma, Asahi-san and Yachi.

mom: oh 

kubroo: don't ever tell chibi you forgot Kenma

kubroo: he'll kick you

Kageyama: he isn't threatening

kubroo: on the other side of the net he fucking is.

Akaashi: true.

**_literal sunshine has logged on._ **

**_  
_ **

mom: Hello, Hinata

literal sunshine: hi suga-san!!!

mom: how was your day?

literal sunshine: it was good!

literal sunshine: iwa and I hung out with natsu at the park the other day 

literal sunshine: then we brought her home and then went to the movies

kubroo: you two are hanging out more and more

literal sunshine: yeah

literal sunshine: at first it was because we kept bumping into eachother, now we're just hanging out.

Akaashi: is it just hanging out?

literal sunshine: wdym?

mom: I think Akaashi means, is it just hanging out to you?

literal sunshine: just hanging out to me?

Kageyama: yeah

Kageyama: is it just "friends hanging out"

Kageyama: or being "friends" when you don't want to be?

literal sunshine: friends hanging out..?

literal sunshine: what else would it be? haha

Kageyama: I can't believe I dated you.

literal sunshine: ya well ya fucking did so you can't say shit

kubroo: yeouch

kubroo: little crow has claws

kubroo: want to transfer to Nekoma?

bean stick: please do

death by glamour: don't.

mom: I think the fuck not

literal sunshine: I can't even if I wanted to

bean stick: which he wouldn't because Iwaizumi-san wouldn't be there.

literal sunshine: and I dont want him coming all the way to tokyo

death by glamour: watch shoyo end up moving

literal sunshine: >:0

kubroo: ya if chibi ends up moving, all of y'all would be in trouble

mom: shut your fucking mouth rooster head

kubroo: 😔

Kageyama: how does Kenma-san deal with you?

kubroo: he doesn't.

kubroo: he put me in a box

kubroo: threw me out onto the street

kubroo: in the cold rain.

bean stick: can you fucking blame him?

kubroo: no

**_Kenma has logged on._ **

Kenma: shut up im supposed to be the depressed on.

kubroo: 😔😔

literal sunshine: Kenma!!

Kenma: hi shoyo

kubroo: if I were to ask you to come out side would you

Kenma: fucking gross

Kenma: fine

kubroo: :000

Kenma: don't make me regret it

kubroo: you won't ;;;)))))

Kenma: I'm regretting it already.

literal sunshine: have fun!!

death by glamour: HOLD ON

death by glamour: KUROO

death by glamour: I'M COMING TOO

mom: What??!

death by glamour: TIME FOR THE CHAOTIC PAIRS TO COLLIDE!!!

mom: NOYA NO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the 13th was actually the anniversary of my vavô's passing :')
> 
> srry sugamama


	19. the end of the world is approaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prepare for trouble: may the chaos
> 
> prepare for trouble: c o m m e n c e

prepare for trouble: chaotic pairs colliding, huh?

prepare for trouble: we need to mix with the libero and #5 from karasuno

and make it double: bet

mom: oh god no

_**death by glamor**_ _has sent an image._

_**Kenma has logged on.** _

_**Kenma**_ _has set their name to **kenma**._

kenma: i seriously regret going since Nishinoya joined.

death by glamour: BRO HANGING WITH KUROO IS FUN

death by glamour: we are currently hijacking Bokuto's house

mom: what????

death by glamour: we are breaking in to have him join us

mom: jesus -

mom: **@Daichi**

_**dad has logged on**._

mom: noya is in tokyo

dad: what???

death by glamour: hi

**_death by glamour_** _has sent an image._

dad: Fucking Christ.

**_MIRACLE BOI has logged on._ **

**_Semi has logged on._ **

prepare for trouble: okay 

prepare for trouble: calling all chaotics

mom: oh god

mom: please don't

prepare for trouble: **@kubroo @MIRACLE BOI**

**@literal sunshine @Kageyama @KORAA @golden gaytime @death by glamour**

prepare for trouble: it is time for all of us to unite as one.

prepare for trouble: matsu and I will bring Oikawa

prepare for trouble: our meeting point is Karasuno.

prepare for trouble: if you are in, please say aye.

death by glamour: AYE

mom: DON'T

dad: Nishinoya, don't.

MIRACLE BOI: AYE AYE AYE!!!

Semi: don't fucking think about it Tendou.

**_literal sunshine has logged on._ **

**_kubroo has logged on._ **

**_kenma has logged off._ **

kubroo: aye

literal sunshine: why are we saying aye?

death by glamour: say aye

literal sunshine: aye

mom: NOYA DON'T BRING HINATA INTO THIS

MIRACLE BOI: HE ALREADY SAID AYE

mom: DAICHI THEY'RE MAKING A CULT

dad: I know, but how do we stop them???

mom: CRASH THE CULT

dad: ok I'll get the non-chaotics

death by glamour: Suga.

death by glamour: you dare betray your fellow chaotics?

mom: wait

dad: Suga. Don't join them.

mom: but I am chaotic though.

mom: NO NEVERMIND THAT, STOP IT

prepare for trouble: you can't stop what has been started Sugawara.

prepare for trouble: may the chaos

prepare for trouble: c o m m e n c e

**_prepare for trouble has logged off._ **

**_and make it double has logged off._ **

**_literal sunshine has logged off._ **

**_death by glamour has logged off._ **

**_kubroo has logged off._ **

mom: jesus christ..

dad: sigh, I'll head to Karasuno and make sure they don't break anything 

dad: you round up the other non-chaotics.

mom: sigh


	20. chaotics vs non-chaotics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mom: WHY ARE YOU ON THE GYM ROOF?????
> 
> mom: HOW DID YOU GET UP THERE???!?!
> 
>   
> death by glamour: we climbed eachother
> 
>   
> mom: YOU WHAT?!?

mom: WHY ARE YOU ON THE GYM ROOF?????

mom: HOW DID YOU GET UP THERE???!?!

death by glamour: we climbed eachother

mom: YOU WHAT?!?

**_death by glamour has logged off._ **

bean stick: I refuse to take any part of this.

bean stick: let them get arrested

mom: I CAN'T THEY'RE VIABLE TO THE TEAM

bean stick: I hate that it's true

mom: IWAIZUMI ARQE YOU ALMOST JEREQ UE?

Iwaizumi: Yeah, I'm a few minutes away

bean stick: is that even jap

mom: SHUSH 

mom: IS ENNOSHITA WITH YOU???

Iwaizumi: uh

Iwaizumi: yes?

mom: OKAY GOOD

bean stick: this roof is my worst nightmare.

**_mom_ ** _has sent an image._

Iwaizumi: is that oikawa

mom: YES

Iwaizumi: my fucking god.

mom: **@Akaashi**

_**Akaashi has logged on.** _

Akaashi: Bokuto is missing.

mom: BECAUSE HE'S HERE

Akaashi: what

Iwaizumi: my dumbass team collected all of the other dumbasses and now they're on Karasuno's gym roof

Akaashi: Oh my fucking god.

bean stick: .

bean stick: that's new.

mom: CAN YOU BLAME HIM???!?!

bean stick: no

bean stick: can I leave now

bean stick: I don't care enough

bean stick: besides, they'll all end up coming down once they get threatened with getting benched. 

bean stick: they're volleyball freaks

bean stick: and it's late.

mom: stay for a bit

mom: yamaguchi is up there too

bean stick: he's what

mom: Yamaguchi is a bit of a chaotic too

**_yacht has logged on._ **

yacht: ITS DEATH HIGHEJDKCHCKS

Akaashi: who drove them

Akaashi: the train would've taken longer

Akaashi: who drove them.

mom: Kuroo

Akaashi: **@kenma**

_**kenma has logged on.** _

kenma: what

Akaashi: our dumbasses are at Karasuno.

Akaashi: and your dumbass drove them.

kenma: what.

_**mom** _ _has sent an image._

**_dad has logged on._ **

Iwaizumi: okay I'm here

_**Semi has logged on.** _

Semi: tendou fucking went there didn't he??

Semi: ugh I see his fucking hair in that picture.

kenma: s i g h.

Semi: I'll be there in twenty.

**_Semi has logged off._ **

dad: okay

mom: HOW DO WE GET THEM DOWN

bean stick: threaten to take them off of the team

mom: IT DIDN'T WORK

bean stick: it didn't work?

Iwaizumi: it didn't work?

Akaashi: It didn't?

mom: KUROO, OIKAWA AND BOKUTO ARE THE CAPTAINS.

mom: OIKAWA IS THE CAPTAIN FOR MAKI AMD MATSU

mom: YAMAGUCHI SAID HE'S BENCHED ALREADY

mom: AND NOYA SAID THAT WE CAN'T TAKE THEM OFF BECAUSE WE NEED THEM

dad: they're not wrong.

mom: DAICHI 

Iwaizumi: Ennoshita can get Nishinoya and Tanaka down.

Iwaizumi: I can get Hinata and shittykawa down.

Akaashi: Tell Bokuto that I won't set for him.

kenma: I don't even know what I can say to kuroo.

kenma: I've disowned him already.

bean stick: when hinata gets down, Kageyama would follow.

bean stick: he follows his queen.

Iwaizumi: Queen?

mom: love interest here ^^^

bean stick: oh please, we all know Hinata and Kageyama won't get back together 

bean stick: Iwaizumi-san has no competition.

**_Shirabu has logged on._ **

**_Goshiki has logged on._ **

Goshiki: May I ask why Semi-san was extremely annoyed?

bean stick: all of the dumbasses got together to practically make a strike on Karasuno's roof.

Shirabu: and tendou is there too.

Goshiki: Oh.

mom: Bokuto is down.

Akaashi: sigh.

mom: hinata came down.

**_death by glamour has logged on._ **

death by glamour: ok iwaizumi what did you mean??

Iwaizumi: What?

death by glamour: what present for Shoyo?

Iwaizumi: I can't tell you until you get down.

Iwaizumi: Besides 

Iwaizumi: Ennoshita would rather talk to you.

death by glamour: what?

death by glamour: oh god

death by glamour: ok we're coming down.

**_death by glamour has logged off._ **

**_prepare for trouble has logged on._ **

**_and make it double has logged on._ **

**_Shirabu has logged off._ **

prepare for trouble: Iwachan ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

mom: ok they're coming down

and make it double: what present?? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Iwaizumi: no.

prepare for trouble: ;;;;)))))))))

mom: RHEY JUMPES

yacht: SODOSL BROKEN ANKLES

**_kubroo has logged on._ **

kenma: Kuroo.

kubroo: :0

kubroo: kenma!

Iwaizumi: tell shittykawa that I'm going to forever leave his life if he doesn't get down 

prepare for trouble: ok.

kubroo: wow that was easy.

kenma: kuroo.

kenma: get down.

kubroo: why? :(

kenma: because youre a fucking dumbass.

kubroo: we're having fun.

kenma: Kuroo.

kenma: you're 18.

kenma: you can get arrested.

kenma: if you don't get down I'm quitting the team

kubroo: wait no don't

kubroo: ok I'm coming.

**_kuroo has logged off._ **

mom: ok kuroo and tendou are down now.

mom: Yamaguchi apparently got down a little bit ago.

mom: Kageyama did too

bean stick: he saw me and would rather hug me than be up there

bean stick: and like I said, kageyama follows Hinata like a lost puppy.

mom: that's adorable.

mom: it seems to be the trouble group left.

prepare for trouble: it's fine

prepare for trouble: matsu and I hang out on roofs all the time 

Iwaizumi: You can get arrested though.

and make it double: eh.

Iwaizumi: Oh well.

Iwaizumi: I guess you guys won't be getting your money for that bet on me and Hinata.

prepare for trouble: we're coming down.

mom: sigh.

mom: okay, kuroo and bokuto can't go back home yet

Akaashi: keep them there 

Akaashi: I'm exhausted.

kenma: mood.

mom: me too.

dad: sigh-

Iwaizumi: Hinata's birthday is tomorrow.

Iwaizumi: so we can all just stay at my place.

Iwaizumi: not Oikawa though.

mom: oh that's right.

mom: shit

kenma: I'm taking the earliest train to get there.

Iwaizumi: I'll text you my address

kenma: ok

Akaashi: I'll come as well.

Akaashi: I do have to collect Bokuto-san as well.

Iwaizumi: ok I'll text you too 

mom: you're going to take all of the chaotics to your house??

Iwaizumi: Now that I think about it.

Iwaizumi: What am I getting myself into.

bean stick: speak for yourself.

bean stick: I'm taking Yamaguchi with me.

mom: no, we are all going to Iwaizumi's.

mom: if that's okay?

Iwaizumi: oh, yeah.

Iwaizumi: my house is kinda big.

Iwaizumi: besides, they can sleep in the basement.

mom: lmao

bean stick: sigh.


	21. Sleepover at Iwa-chans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prepare for trouble: hina chan ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
>   
> literal sunshine: yeah??
> 
> prepare for trouble: how does it feel sharing a room with Iwachan
> 
> Tooru: They're what???

prepare for trouble: sleep over uwu

Iwaizumi: don't make me fucking regret it.

**_prepare for trouble_** _has added **Tooru** to **Chaotic Energy.**_

_**kubroo** has added **brokuto** to **Chaotic Energy.**_

Semi: I'm regretting it 

Semi: Thanks for letting us stay though.

Iwaizumi: not a problem

prepare for trouble: hina chan ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

literal sunshine: yeah??

prepare for trouble: how does it feel sharing a room with Iwachan

Tooru: They're what???

Iwaizumi: Oh, go choke on a fork.

Tooru: chibi, men are wolves >:(

mom: wait

mom: you and Iwaizumi

mom: sharing??

mom: a room??

mom: A BED???

mom: I'M GETTING DAICHI

prepare for trouble: [oooo.gif](https://images.app.goo.gl/B1KAEQ4gqhf4kHLH8)

mom: **@dad**

_**dad has logged on.** _

dad: yeah?

mom: HINATA IS SHARING A BED WITH WITH IWAIZUMI

Iwaizumi: oh for Christ's sake

Iwaizumi: we aren't sharing the bed 

Iwaizumi: I'm sleeping on the floor.

literal sunshine: it's not like that >:(

Tooru: be careful chibi

Iwaizumi: since when did you care about him?

mom: ^^^

Tooru: I've always cared 

prepare for trouble: but awhile ago you didn't want them together?

Tooru: The rooftop chaos changed me.

Iwaizumi: ok tell the truth

Tooru: ok listen

Tooru: I've always liked chibi

Tooru: and I realized that hinachan is just a small ball of sunshine

Tooru: and he's the best

Tooru: and iwachan won't corrupt him with his outworldly desires.

Iwaizumi: for fucks sake.

prepare for trouble: ok

prepare for trouble: I agree

prepare for trouble: but I want that money from the bet

Tooru: I forgot about that.

Tooru: but Sawamura, Sugawara,

Tooru: Don't worry.

Tooru: Iwaizumi won't do anything to Hinata, not without his permission. Even with his permission, he probably won't do it.

Iwaizumi: .

Tooru: as much as I love teasing iwachan

Tooru: he won't do anything.

Tooru: the most that would happen is that Hinata would feel bad about Iwa-chan sleeping on the floor and then they'd share the bed.

Tooru: but that's all that would happen.

Tooru: I know Iwachan better than anyone else 

Tooru: He won't try anything.

dad: alright.

mom: DAICHI

dad: what? nothing would happen. I trusted that even before Oikawa said that.

dad: why else would I let Hinata go with him?

Iwaizumi: At least some people have faith in me.

Tooru: but men are wolves.

Iwaizumi: for fucks sake.


	22. We are bringing you to the mall and it's totally not a ruse to get you out of the house so the rest of them can get your party together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yacht: we are taking you out!
> 
> literal sunshine: like
> 
> literal sunshine: on a date or with a sniper?
> 
> bean stick: it's a surprise.
> 
> literal sunshine: cool.

yacht: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHOYO

literal sunshine: !!

literal sunshine: thank you!!!!

bean stick: yea happy birthday.

bean stick: can't believe you're older than me

literal sunshine: well you better 

golden gaytime: yes, oh my god

golden gaytime: Hinata's parents had sex before yours

literal sunshine: gross

bean stick: never say that again 

bean stick: but we're leaving in ten so 

literal sunshine: what?

yacht: we are taking you out!

literal sunshine: like

literal sunshine: on a date or with a sniper?

bean stick: it's a surprise.

literal sunshine: cool.

yacht: no

yacht: us first years are going to the mall and hanging out together.

literal sunshine: and Tsukishima is okay with that?

golden gaytime: it was his idea.

literal sunshine: oh my god

bean stick: you didn't have to throw me under the bus like that.

**_Kageyama has logged on._ **

Kageyama: you guys ready yet??

bean stick: We have been, your majesty.

Kageyama: shut up

literal sunshine: is this a ruse to get me out of the house so you can throw me a party

bean stick: no

golden gaytime: yes

yacht: no

Kageyama: why would we throw you a party

yacht: it's his birthday.

Kageyama: I mean

Kageyama: I know.

Kageyama: but he said he didn't want a party, so why would we throw him one?

yacht: oh,

yacht: he doesn't?

literal sunshine: it's not so much that I don't want one

literal sunshine: it's so I don't make a big fuss.

literal sunshine: I'd feel bad 

bean stick: ya well, you're worth the fuss, so shut up

Kageyama: wow.

golden gaytime: Tsuki.

golden gaytime: you're growing.

golden gaytime: this is your character arc

bean stick: I don't have a character arc

yacht: yes you do

yacht: when you blocked ushiwaka.

literal sunshine: I am tsuki's character arc.

bean stick: maybe you will get taken out with a sniper.

literal sunshine: cool.


	23. Iwa-chan is a gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru: but he doesn't want to force anything onto Hina-chan like with what happened with Tobio-chan.
> 
> prepare for trouble: iwachan is a gentlemen.

Iwaizumi: Shoyo, how's shopping going?

literal sunshine: it's going good!!

literal sunshine: I found something you'd like!!!

Iwaizumi: Me?

Iwaizumi: but it's your birthday today.

literal sunshine: I know, but I saw it and it reminded me of you.

Iwaizumi: Oh... thank you.

Iwaizumi: But I have a present for you.

prepare for trouble: ""present""

and make it double: more like presents.

Iwaizumi: it's not that much.

prepare for trouble: suuuree.

and make it double: 500 that they're going to kiss later 

prepare for trouble: bet

**_bean stick has logged on._ **

bean stick: yo stop texting your boyfriend and hang out with us.

literal sunshine: he's not my boyfriend.

prepare for trouble: not yet.

literal sunshine: it's not like that~~~

bean stick: sure, and yama and I aren't dating 

bean stick: just come on.

**_bean stick has logged off._ **

literal sunshine: :((

Iwaizumi: Go have fun Shoyo, I'll see you later.

literal sunshine: ok!! love you!!

**_literal sunshine has logged off._ **

Iwaizumi: what

prepare for trouble: LMAO

**_Tooru has logged on._ **

Tooru: Iwa-chan broke a fuse, what just happened?

Tooru: OH SHIT

and make it double: knowing hinachan he probably meant it platonically.

Iwaizumi: .. I'm going back to the thing.

**_Iwaizumi has logged off._ **

prepare for trouble: can we play spin the bottle but just make it both of them so they can kiss

Tooru: smh

Tooru: and knowing iwachan he won't make a move.

prepare for trouble: he's probably waiting for the right moment

and make it double: iwachan seems like the person who'd just say that he likes them tho.

Tooru: yeah

Tooru: but he doesn't want to force anything onto Hina-chan like with what happened with Tobio-chan.

prepare for trouble: iwachan is a gentlemen.

**_Iwaizumi has logged on._ **

Iwaizumi: oi

Iwaizumi: stop texting about me and help you fuckers 

Tooru: mean Iwa-chan!!


	24. Happy Birthday Shoyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and make it double: sex 
> 
> dad: no.

Ushijima: Happy birthday, Hinata Shoyo.

literal sunshine: thanks japan!!!

literal sunshine: I can't believe y'all threw me a party though ಥ_ಥಥ_ಥ

yacht: of course we would, we love you, Shoyo.

bean stick: even if you are an idiot.

Kageyama: and a dumbass

mom: be nice.

dad: we all love you.

literal sunshine: omg im crying--

Goshiki: Happy birthday, #10.

MIRACLE BOI: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHO-CHAN

kenma: happy birthday Shoyo

prepare for trouble: happy birthday iwa's sub

and make it double: happy birthday iwa's soulmate

Iwaizumi: shut the fuck up.

Semi: Happy birthday, Shoyo.

shirabu: happy birthday.

Akaashi: Happy birthday, Hinata.

brokuto: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DISCIPLE 

kubroo: happy birthday Chibichan

death by glamour: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHOYO

KORAA: HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEST KOUHAI FROM BEST SENPAI

Tooru: HAPPY BIRTHDAY

golden gaytime: happy birthday

prepare for trouble: aren't you going to say happy birthday Iwachan

Iwaizumi: shut up

Iwaizumi: I did already.

Iwaizumi: But

Iwaizumi: Happy birthday, Shoyo.

literal sunshine: I'm crying

literal sunshine: I love you all

prepare for trouble: especially Iwa-chan

Iwaizumi: shut the fuck up

Iwaizumi: Shoyo, can you come up here for a bit?

Tooru: ???????!??

Iwaizumi: get your fucking head out of the gutter 

Iwaizumi: I'm giving Hinata his gift.

Iwaizumi: and I don't want you fuckers crowding around him.

literal sunshine: ok I'm coming up

**_Iwaizumi has logged off._ **

**_literal sunshine has logged off._ **

kubroo: I wonder what it is

prepare for trouble: place your predictions

Tooru: A hoodie.

mom: it's getting hot though 

dad: for cold days until it gets colder.

brokuto: love 

Akaashi: If Iwaizumi-san is giving it to him in private, then it might be personal.

prepare for trouble: aw, who cares???

and make it double: sex 

dad: no.

bean stick: pictures.

golden gaytime: a confession.

prepare for trouble: oh shit

yacht: wouldn't it be too early?

golden gaytime: it's never to early to confess you like someone though.

golden gaytime: im following them on their date

KORAA: same

golden gaytime: we're going to have the best disguise

Tooru: I'm coming too

dad: don't follow them on their yet to happen date.

prepare for trouble: we're doing too

and make it double: yep

dad: sigh

mom: I mean, Daichi, we have to see if it goes well.

dad: why not just wait???

death by glamour: nah.


	25. He likes me? Yes. Like.. Me Me? Yes. He wants to be with me? Yes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and make it double: Iwaizumi normally isn't that kind of guy, but when he is. he really is
> 
> bean stick: that didn't make sense but did at the same time

prepare for trouble: so

prepare for trouble: what did hina get? 

mom: I'm not sure, I haven't heard from him.

prepare for trouble: you haven't?

mom: no

bean stick: I haven't.

yacht: me neither.

kubroo: he's probably with Iwaizumi then

mom: yeah, I'd assume so.

prepare for trouble: **@literal sunshine**

_**literal sunshine has logged on.** _

literal sunshine: what do you want??

prepare for trouble: he's with Iwaizumi.

literal sunshine: obviously.

literal sunshine: what do you want.

prepare for trouble: what did you get Hinata?

literal sunshine: none of your business.

bean stick: are you two together?

yacht: together together?

literal sunshine: ugh.

literal sunshine: hi!!!

mom: hey Hinata.

prepare for trouble: hinachan!

prepare for trouble: what did iwachan get you??

literal sunshine: he gave me a hoodie of his.

literal sunshine: some other clothes of his too that he doesn't wear.

literal sunshine: and um.

yacht: did he get you a dog??

literal sunshine: no

mom: then what?

**_literal sunshine_** _has sent an image._

yacht: omg that's gorgeous

mom: A RYUKYUU GLASS??

yacht: wait

yacht: aren't those 5-10k??

prepare for trouble: yeah.

prepare for trouble: I mean

prepare for trouble: matsu

prepare for trouble: remember when Iwaizumi got that girl some crystal doll?

and make it double: oh, yeah nothing new 

and make it double: completely in love with her lmao

literal sunshine: what?

mom: um.

literal sunshine: he loves me?

yacht: it's pretty obvious that he was into you.

yacht: but we were all unsure about you.

bean stick: which is funny given that you're normally the most obvious person ever.

mom: we always joked about it and knew that you'd never take maki and matsu seriously

prepare for trouble: offense 

mom: sorry

mom: but we were leaving it be and teasing until the teasing made you start thinking.

literal sunshine: I honestly didn't think that this would be a big expensive.

prepare for trouble: the money we're putting onto your relationship with Iwaizumi is expensive

mom: shut up.

and make it double: Iwaizumi normally isn't that kind of guy, but when he is. he really is

bean stick: that didn't make sense but did at the same time

literal sunshine: so he likes me?

mom: I'd assume so.

prepare for trouble: tbh

prepare for trouble: Hina being attracted to Iwaizumi was a bit obvious

prepare for trouble: but it's obvious that he chalked it up as him just thinking he's attractive

literal sunshine: he likes me?

mom: yes.

literal sunshine: like.. me me?

mom: yes 

yacht: yes

literal sunshine: he wants to be with me?

bean stick: yes.

prepare for trouble: now it's just up for you to figure out if you like him or not.

mom: why don't we just leave Hinata be for now?

mom: he is out with Iwaizumi

mom: and Iwaizumi wouldn't be happy if you were talking about his feelings and confessing without his permission

prepare for trouble: yeah

prepare for trouble: have fun

literal sunshine: ok

**_literal sunshine has logged off._ **

yacht: how do we even get Hinata to realize if he likes him or not?

bean stick: Kageyama and I can talk to him

mom: you and Kageyama?

mom: together?

bean stick: please, I'm the only other person in a normal, stable relationship and knows how to sort feelings out 

bean stick: Kageyama is closer to Hinata and can literally just put his own feelings into words to get Hinata to understand

bean stick: pretty obvious that the king king still likes the shrimp

prepare for trouble: ooh, love triangle

mom: let's hope not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I didn't upload in awhile, was a bit busy with my sisters birthday party and the sims xd


	26. Bad Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi: Shoyo,
> 
> Iwaizumi: I'd prefer it if our "love" wasn't a bad romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy July y'all

prepare for trouble: bad romance but it's medieval style.

mom: I think that's an actual cover

and make it double: it is?

death by glamour: I want thine ugly,

death by glamour: I want thy disease.

golden gaytime: take aught from thee shall I if it can be free

KORAA: I want thy love

yacht: love

mom: love

literal sunshine: love

kubroo: I want thy love.

Iwaizumi: why are they doing this?

Semi: I don't know.

Semi: but you learn to ignore it as it grows.

Tooru: I want thy heartache

Iwaizumi: I'm never able to ignore it.

death by glamour: the touch of thy hand

yacht: for weal or woe

literal sunshine: I want each kiss in the sand

mom: I want thy love

kubroo: love

golden gaytime: love

KORAA: love

prepare for trouble: I want thy love.

and make it double: I want thy love and all thy lovers revenge

literal sunshine: thee and me could write a bad romance

Tooru: I want thy love and all thy lovers revenge

kubroo: thee and me could write a bad romance

mom: ooooooo

yacht: ooo

kubroo: I want thy horror, I want thy design

brokuto: thou art a criminal whilst thou art mine

literal sunshine: I am thou, thou art I

prepare for trouble: wrong thing that's persona 5

literal sunshine: srry

golden gaytime: I want thy love

mom: love

Tooru: love

and make it double: love

literal sunshine: I want thy love 

mom: I want thy Nero, thy Bedlam lament

golden gaytime: if this is sin then I shall never repent

literal sunshine: I want thy love

yacht: love

kubroo: love

brokuto: love

prepare for trouble: I want thy love

and make it double: I want thy love and all thy lovers revenge

yacht: thee and me could write a bad romance

kubroo: I want thy love and all thy lovers revenge

golden gaytime: thee and me could write a bad romance

prepare for trouble: oooooooooooo

literal sunshine: ooooooo

Iwaizumi: Shoyo,

Iwaizumi: I'd prefer it if our "love" wasn't a bad romance.

literal sunshine: DFKCPSL

death by glamour: LMAO SHOYO JUST DIED


	27. I like him? Yes. I like him. Yes. I like him a lot, I want to be with him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bean stick: do you LIKE him
> 
> kubroo: emphasis on like
> 
> death by glamour: or as I said, you want his dick?

golden gaytime: oh, that was an interesting chat

golden gaytime: Shoyo just realized that Iwaizumi liked him?

mom: yeah.

literal sunshine: yeah...

golden gaytime: do you like him too?

literal sunshine: I don't know..

death by glamour: what's not to know?

death by glamour: do you want his dick or not?

mom: Noya!

death by glamour: what? it's true

mom: doesn't mean you can say something like that 

mom: and Iwaizumi is in this chat as well

literal sunshine: um.

kubroo: ok hold on

**_kubroo_ ** _has kicked **Iwaizumi** from the chat._

kubroo: ok now we can talk without having Iwaizumi being spammed and having him look.

bean stick: ok

bean stick: **@Kageyama**

_**Kageyama has logged on.** _

bean stick: it's the thing with Shoyo and Iwaizumi-san

Kageyama: oh

Kageyama: ok

Kageyama: Shoyo

mom: Hinata, do you like Iwaizumi?

literal sunshine: do I like him?

bean stick: and don't say "well yeah, we're friends".

bean stick: do you LIKE him

kubroo: emphasis on like

death by glamour: or as I said, you want his dick?

mom: Noya, Stop!

death by glamour: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

literal sunshine: I don't know..

bean stick: ok

bean stick: Shoyo, do you feel happy around him?

literal sunshine: yes.

bean stick: does your heart race whenever he touches you?

literal sunshine: yes.

bean stick: do you ever think about kissing him or having any thoughts like that?

literal sunshine: .

literal sunshine: Yes.

bean stick: do you like the thought of you and Iwaizumi dating?

death by glamour: having sex with him-

mom: Noya.

literal sunshine: yeah..

literal sunshine: I think I do.

bean stick: Then, Shoyo,

bean stick: You like Iwaizumi.

literal sunshine: what about love?

mom: I don't think you love him yet.

kubroo: Hinata

kubroo: loving someone is knowing their worst side and sticking with them, not being able to live without them. accepting that person for every false, every flaw, and staying with them. they're like your world. 

mom: but you can strongly like someone. its just a lower level of love, but different

Kageyama: You want that person to be happy, their well-being matters more to you, being with them rather than just having sex.

kubroo: it takes time but like I said, you're not blind to the false, you see it, but you accept it.

mom: depending on the false.

mom: Hinata, Maki and Matsu have been with you two the most and they even know that you two like eachother.

bean stick: it's just left to you to actually acknowledge that you like him.

bean stick: Iwaizumi isn't Kageyama.

bean stick: they may see similar, but you know they're vastly different.

yacht: Iwaizumi-san is a teddy bear to you and around you, but a bear to everyone else.

kubroo: now that's a fucking alpha

mom: this isn't omegaverse shut the fuck up

literal sunshine: I like him?

bean stick: yes.

literal sunshine: I like him.

bean stick: yes

literal sunshine: I like him a lot.

bean stick: yes.

literal sunshine: I want him

kubroo: then go have him.

**_literal sunshine has logged off._ **

kubroo: ok one bet down

kubroo: now when do they smash?

mom: can y'all shut the fuck up???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if iwahina doesn't get together I'm rioting.


	28. PAY THE FUCK UP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prepare for trouble: HINACHAN LITERALLY JUST SHOWED UP AND SAID "HAJIME WE NEED TO TALK"
> 
> prepare for trouble: I GOT ANXIETY FROM THAT AND IT WASN'T EVEN DIRECTED TOWARDS ME

**_prepare for trouble_** _has sent an image._

prepare for trouble: IS THIS WHAT I THINK IT IS?????

bean stick: oh that's where he went

Akaashi: Not sure if I appreciate Hinata running out at night.

mom: he's with Iwaizumi, so it's okay.

prepare for trouble: YEAH ""WITH""

prepare for trouble: THEY'RE HAVING A TALK

prepare for trouble: HINACHAN LITERALLY JUST SHOWED UP AND SAID "HAJIME WE NEED TO TALK"

prepare for trouble: I GOT ANXIETY FROM THAT AND IT WASN'T EVEN DIRECTED TOWARDS ME

**_Tooru has logged on._ **

and make it double: prepare to owe us money, captain.

Tooru: What?

mom: Hinata realized that he likes Iwaizumi after finding out of Iwaizumi's feelings.

Tooru: really? and it wasn't Maki and Matsu feeding him ideas?

prepare for trouble: I'm hurt senpai.

and make it double: no, just read up.

Tooru: ok hold on.

Akaashi: at least no one has to be painted with their obvious feelings for eachother.

bean stick: Amen to that.

**_Ushijima has logged on._ **

**_Goshiki has logged on._ **

Goshiki: Hello, everyone.

mom: Hi Goshiki.

Ushijima: Hinata Shoyo is getting into a relationship?

Akaashi: It appears so

and make it double: and it only took... how long?

prepare for trouble: idk around two months?

Ushijima: I see.

Ushijima: I hope they do not rush into anything.

Ushijima: Rushing into relationships would strain them and make them fail.

mom: you're worrying for them... right?

Goshiki: He is.

bean stick: he's more obvious with that than me, Sugawara-san.

mom: no I can tell when you care.

Akaashi: Sugawara-san has a point.

Akaashi: You tend to notice how your teammates feel because you're on the same team.

Akaashi: and us setters usually have to pay attention to how our spikers feel.

bean stick: trust me, I remember that part.

mom: lol, knife.

Ushijima: Pardon?

mom: Kageyama was trying to pay attention to Tsukishima more, despite them not getting along.

mom: while trying to compliment him, he ended up saying "knife" instead of nice.

prepare for trouble: let's just say knife instead of knife

mom: ok

bean stick: if it bothers the king, I'm into it.

Tooru: oh.

prepare for trouble: Matsu, we're getting paid soon.

and make it double: yay money.


	29. Date One 😔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi: sorry but I'll probably beat you to it.
> 
> Goshiki: You'd hurt yourself?
> 
> Iwaizumi: No I'd murder myself.
> 
> mom: Suicide?
> 
> Iwaizumi: Murder.

**_literal sunshine_ ** _has sent an image._

literal sunshine: it's the first time Hajime and I are together and it's actually a date.

yacht: plz be happy

Semi: have fun

Semi: don't get involved in any drug trafficking

literal sunshine: I'll try.

mom: TRY????

death by glamour: Shoyo, that's my department

mom: YES ^^

mom: wait

**_death by glamour has logged off._ **

**_kenma has logged on._ **

kenma: if Iwaizumi hurts you, I'm going to murder him.

**_Iwaizumi has logged on._ **

Iwaizumi: sorry but I'll probably beat you to it.

Goshiki: You'd hurt yourself?

Iwaizumi: No I'd murder myself.

mom: Suicide?

Iwaizumi: Murder.

kenma: I like you.

kenma: Shoyo I approve

literal sunshine: kenma....

literal sunshine: that means so much to me...

kenma: yeah yeah

kenma: go have fun on your date, get off y'all phones.

literal sunshine: Thank you Kenma!! I love you!!

kenma: love u 2

**_literal sunshine has logged off._ **

Iwaizumi: Thanks

kenma: no prob

kenma: and if you murder yourself I'll murder you again.

Iwaizumi: sounds fair.

**_Iwaizumi has logged off._ **

kubroo: kenma why won't you love me like that

kenma: why should I?

mom: ah, classic kuroken rejection

kubroo: haha..

kubroo: Kenma.

kubroo: Do you hate me?

kenma: What?

kubroo: You always seem bothered by me, and it seems like you hate me.

Goshiki: Uh oh.

mom: sh

kenma: dm me.

kubroo: .. ok.

**_kenma has logged off._ **

**_kubroo has logged off._ **

mom: at least one relationship is okay.


	30. Suicide or Murder?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bean stick: who the fuck knows
> 
> bean stick: let it become a cold case
> 
> death by glamour: they're going to haunt you 
> 
> bean stick: they can fucking try.

death by glamour: when someone who's split personality kills themselves, is it suicide or murder?

Akaashi: I'm sorry, what?

death by glamour: when someone who has split personalities

death by glamour: and their other personality takes over and kills them, is it suicide or murder?

Akaashi: Um.. Suicide.

death by glamour: but it wasn't exactly him.

Akaashi: He might've not been in the right mind, but it was still his body doing it.

death by glamour: but you can share the same body, split personalities means it's just someone else taking over your body.

death by glamour: so if you get possessed and killed, is that suicide or murder?

bean stick: thinking too hard without braincells would cause am explosion

mom: I mean.

mom: in a weird ass way, he has a point.

bean stick: then it's just forced murder.

Akaashi: ^

death by glamour: but technically, no one else killed you.

bean stick: forced suicide.

death by glamour: but when someone investigates the possessed scenario, they wouldn't immediately say "this fucker was possessed"

death by glamour: they'd check to see if they had any previous issues with mental illness

death by glamour: because a death = mental illness

death by glamour: and if no one or no record says so, it gets chalked as a murder

death by glamour: but because they can't solve it

death by glamour: it goes to a cold case.

yacht: would all cold cases be demons then

mom: then BuzzFeed unsolved is going to have to combine both series.

bean stick: how and why did you even think of these?

death by glamour: but seriously.

death by glamour: you can't say it's suicide because they didn't have control over it.

death by glamour: but it can't be a forces murder because it's still you doing it.

Akaashi: self death = suicide.

Akaashi: other death by hand = murder.

bean stick: but suicide is a technical murder.

bean stick: you're just killing yourself.

Akaashi: it's still the same though.

Shirabu: self murder sounds stupid.

bean stick: it's still a murder.

Akaashi: And the answer is suicide.

Akaashi: It's still you killing yourself.

death by glamour: ok then the possessed scenario?

bean stick: who the fuck knows

bean stick: let it become a cold case

death by glamour: they're going to haunt you 

bean stick: they can fucking try.


	31. kenma didn't exactly want it, but the ritual happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brokuto: PARTY ALL DAY I KNOW YOUVE BEEN WAITING
> 
> kenma: not really

mom: Did Iwaizumi even see the chats from before?

prepare for trouble: prob not, he rarely reads back

Tooru: We went to nationals.

and make it double: that's a dream.

Ushijima: Yes.

Tooru: I should've gone.

Ushijima: If you came to Shiratorizawa, then you would've gone to nationals.

kenma: he has a point.

Tooru: I don't know who you are, but I bet you've been to nationals so shut up.

kenma: I have.

Tooru: exactly

mom: ok wait

mom: Kenma, something was happening with you and Kuroo, is it ok now?

kenma: yeah it's fine

kubroo: Kenma :(((

kenma: this idiot is now my boyfriend.

kubroo: :)))

prepare for trouble: **@literal sunshine**

and make it double: we need Nishinoya and Tendou too.

**_death by glamour has logged on._ **

kenma: speak of the devil

death by glamour: what

mom: Kenma and Kuroo are dating now.

mom: it's time for the chaotics ritual 

death by glamour: bet

**_literal sunshine has logged on._ **

literal sunshine: KENMA!!! IM SO HAPPY FOR YOY!!!

kenma: you guys aren't doing the ritual for us until Hinata and Iwaizumi get together.

death by glamour: but we'd have to do it twice in one day.

kenma: your problem, not mine.

literal sunshine: Kenma :(((

kenma: .

kubroo: nice one chibi

kenma: fine.

kubroo: >:D

kubroo: we need my boi tho

kenma: then @ him

kubroo: ok

kubroo: **@brokuto**

_**brokuto has logged on.** _

kubroo: Bokuto.

brokuto: Kuroo.

**_kubroo_** _has sent an image._

kubroo: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

brokuto: GASP

**_Akaashi has logged on._ **

Akaashi: Bokuto-san just screamed, and there wasn't a bug. What happened?

kenma: he's overreacting.

Akaashi: Well, yes, that is nothing new, but why exactly?

mom: Kuroo and Kenma are now together.

Akaashi: oh god.

literal sunshine: KUROKEN

literal sunshine: IT'S YOUR BIG DAY

brokuto: INCREDIBLE JOB

death by glamour: I KNOW WE'VE HAD OUR DIFFERENCES

**_MIRACLE BOI has logged on._ **

brokuto: BUT TODAY

MIRACLE BOI: I JUST WANT TO TELL YOU

literal sunshine: AYE CONGRATULATIONS

death by glamour: IT'S A CELEBRATION

brokuto: PARTY ALL DAY I KNOW YOUVE BEEN WAITING

kenma: not really

kubroo: yes :')

kubroo: Kenma >:(

kenma: continue.

MIRACLE BOI: AYE CONGRATULATIONS

death by glamour: IT'S A CELEBRATION

literal sunshine: I JUST WANNA TELL YOU THAT I THINK THAT YOU'RE AMAZING!!! <<33

kenma: <3

brokuto: aye congratulations to your cooperation

MIRACLE BOI: guess to beat 1 swedish boy you need a billion asians ;;;;)))))

**_Semi has logged on._ **

**_dad has logged on._ **

death by glamour: ya you did it vry niceee and all it took

brokuto: was a massive corporate entity with every song in bollywood

literal sunshine: now ur at number 1 hope you did nothing wrong 

MIRACLE BOI: like starting ur business by selling pirated songs

brokuto: oops didn't think we'd see?

death by glamour: it's right there on wikipedia get used to ur past being held against u by the media

literal sunshine: I'm sure rn theres Nothing that you're doing that's illegal

kenma: u sure?

death by glamour: ya I'm certain that you haven't had collusions with the mafia

MIRACLE BOI: for legal reasons thats a joke

kubroo: for legal reasons thats a joke

literal sunshine: for serious Indian mafia please don't kill me that's a joke

death by glamour: India, I'm sorry bout the memes ur the best

brokuto: I love my Indian Bros

brokuto: from bombay to Bangladesh

brokuto: I'll take on all the world for ya

brokuto: iM A HEAVY HITTER

MIRACLE BOI: BOUT TO CAUSE A GENOCIDE SO YOU CAN CALL ME

literal sunshine: AYE CONGRATULATIONS

death by glamour: IT'S A CELEBRATION

brokuto: PARTY ALL DAY I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN WAITING

MIRACLE BOI: AYE CONGRATULATIONS

literal sunshine: IT'S A CELEBRATION

literal sunshine: I JUST WANNA TELL YOU THAT I THINK THAT UR AMAZING!!! <<333

brokuto: CONGRATULATIONS

MIRACLE BOI: CONGRATULATIONS

death by glamour: CONGRATULATIONS

literal sunshine: CONGRATULATIONS

Semi: who's in a relationship now

Tooru: idk kuroken?

dad: Kuroo and Kenma.

dad: Nekoma's captain and setter.

Semi: why is it always spiker's and setters getting together?

and make it double: we're having a spiker and spiker get together

Semi: who?

kenma: Hinata and Iwaizumi.

dad: oh, they are?

kubroo: ya chibi realized his feelings for him so now they're going on dates

kubroo: speaking of which how is that going?

Akaashi: I personally don't think their relationship involves us or should have us but in anymore.

literal sunshine: it's ok Akaashi

literal sunshine: I'm with him rn and it's going great

literal sunshine: but it's kenmas day not mine

kenma: I'm more into your relationship than mine, shoyo.

kubroo: :'(

kenma: you are too, shut up.

brokuto: I can't believe my disciple is getting into a relationship.

brokuto: before me too

death by glamour: same

dad: speaking of which

dad: what's going on with Tanaka, Shimizu and Yachi?

death by glamour: I'm not sure, Ryu or yachi haven't been on and when they were they never said anything.

mom: I'm sure they'll talk to us when they want to.

mom: but congrats to you two

kenma: thx ig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all, I got my report card. To get into the next grade, I need a minimum of 70 credits..
> 
> I got over 85.
> 
> I'M PRETTY SURE IM A SENIOR Y'ALL 😭😭😭😭😭


	32. The One with The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bean stick: fuck you.
> 
> Kageyama: Oh, so you can insult people but when we give a good insult back we're suddenly the bad guy?

**_yacht_** _has sent an image._

mom: why are you of all people in a police station??

**_yacht_** _has added **Kiyoko** to the chat._

Semi: not sure if we want to know what happened.

mom: if Yachi is in a police station, it's because of Tanaka.

mom: what did he do

yacht: I'm sovvong

Kiyoko: Tanaka punched someone.

dad: sigh...

Tooru: manage ur team better daichi ><

Iwaizumi: your team manages you.

Iwaizumi: Pathetic captain.

Tooru: IWA-CHAN!!

mom: Shimizu, what happened?

Kiyoko: Some guy came up to us and asked for my number. Then when Tanaka said he was with me, he easily shifted over to Hitoka, which Tanaka said she was with him two. He said some remarks, then Tanaka punched him.

Kiyoko: It doesn't help that a security guard was there.

Kiyoko: Many people witnessed a brawl.

Kiyoko: After going over to the station, Tanaka was extremely annoyed and yelling at everyone, Yachi was freaking out and couldn't give out a coherent sentence. I was the only one in the right mind to talk.

mom: you guys are more chaotic than anyone else 

mom: the loud brute who won't stop, the anxious one who can't speak, and the cool, nonchalant one.

dad: what's going on with Tanaka?

Kiyoko: They gave him a warning.

Kiyoko: and he is currently walking out smug, but with a bunch of bandages on his face.

mom: sounds like Tanaka.

dad: are you guys even official?

Kiyoko: No we are not. We've mainly just been hanging out with eachother. Not having the looming thought of relationships on our mind.

Kiyoko: I am surprised that Nishinoya didn't want to join us though.

Yachi: Noya said that he doesn't like being in poly relationships. A lot of the time someone prefers the other and he just genuinely doesn't want to go through the strain of that, nor does he want to be with us like that.

Yachi: Noya said that he's straight and he can't imagine being in a poly relationship with Tanaka. It "goes against the bro code" as he put it.

Semi: sounds stupid.

Semi: the last part I mean

Semi: but it's a good reason to not get into a poly

Semi: I was in a poly relationship before.

mom: really? what happened?

Semi: She left me for the other.

Semi: and apparently, they were hanging out together without telling me.

Semi: felt like I was cheated on.

Semi: but I felt so good when she found out she was getting cheated on

Semi: she came back to me so fast

Semi: It was like, midnight, fucking pouring out

Semi: I opened my door and she was right there

Semi: make-up running down her face

Semi: "he was cheating on me- I'm so sorry I left you-"

mom: did you get back with her?

Semi: lmfao

Semi: I closed the door in her face

Semi: then she began saying shit about me that literally everyone knew was false

Semi: she got shot down faster with them than with me.

Semi: she ended up getting publicly humiliated by some of my ""fan club"" and the guy who was cheating on her

Semi: she moved 

Semi: never saw her since 

Tooru: go off

Iwaizumi: That was an interesting story.

Semi: ya

Semi: the guy ended up apologizing to me. Said he cheated on her on purpose because he felt bad for me.

dad: that's..

mom: sweet in a bad way.

Semi: ya I told him to not do that.

Semi: he said okay.

Semi: Haven't talked to him in awhile 

Semi: wonder how he's doing.

Semi: he had a stupid accent too

Semi: he says "yer" instead of you.

mom: YER.

yacht: Are you bi then? Since you technically dated a guy 

Semi: oh, no

Semi: it was more of she dated the both of us with our consent and we didn't hold any feelings to eachother.

yacht: oooh.

golden gaytime: yer.

dad: you stop lurking and the first thing you say isn't concern for Yachi or Tanaka, it's yer

golden gaytime: who the fuck says YER

golden gaytime: Y E R

mom: Kuroo does.

Kiyoko: People in Hyogo do.

Semi: I can text him and add him

mom: ok

**_Kiyoko has logged off._ **

yacht: I've never been more scared in my life

**_bean stick has logged on._ **

**_Kageyama has logged on._ **

bean stick: Yamaguchi is cackling and saying yah?

dad: it's yer.

bean stick: yer?

Kageyama: why is he laughing at that?

bean stick: I don't know.

mom: probably because "yer" is a different word

golden gaytime: ITS NOT DIFFERENT

golden gaytime: ITS STUPID AND HILARIOUS

Iwaizumi: Interesting.

mom: I forgot you were here.

Iwaizumi: Thanks.

Tooru: Haha.

Iwaizumi: Oh, I forgot you existed.

Tooru: Mean Iwa-chan.

**_literal sunshine has logged on._ **

**_Semi_ ** _has added **Atsumu** to the chat._

Kageyama: oh I know him 

bean stick: you knowing people?

bean stick: that's new.

literal sunshine: he knows you. unfortunately

Kageyama: unfortunately.

bean stick: the feelings mutual.

bean stick: I should stop bringing in my glasses so I don't have to look at your ridiculously face 

Kageyama: If you don't bring in your glasses, you'll look like a stupid blind fish.

bean stick: Funny that you call me stupid. I've seen your grades.

Kageyama: ok so?? funny that you're in a volleyball club but don't play like you mean it, which in return can hurt the club and bring them down. So who's situation is worse?

bean stick: fuck you.

Kageyama: Oh, so you can insult people but when we give a good insult back we're suddenly the bad guy?

literal sunshine: both of you shut the fuck up.

bean stick: shut up hinata. you shouldn't even be on a team with how god awful you are.

**_literal sunshine has logged off._ **

Iwaizumi: And are you even better?

Iwaizumi: from what I've seen, as I played against you, you don't even try. All you do is put your height to use and give smart ass remarks

Tooru: To be honest, even with Tobio, if you didn't have Hinata, you would've been able to go as far as you are now.

Tooru: It's all fun and games to tease him, but Glasses, they could've went without you.

Tooru: but if you were to shut your mouth and let Hinata talk, you would've known that he was going to defend you.

Tooru: Nice job absolutely ridiculing someone who was trying to defend you, fucking prick.

dad: all of you shut up.

dad: Tsukishima, your attitude isn't nice to work with, and Kageyama, I can understand why you blew up with the constant remarks and insults towards you. 

dad: I can't say that there was a better way to solve this because Tsukishima, you don't take it seriously, and because of your attitude.

dad: the insults are rude and definitely not called for.

dad: but Kageyama is technically right. All you do is insult and jab, but once someone insults you back, you clam up and swear at them.

dad: both of you. Grow the fuck up.

dad: especially you Tsukishima.

dad: I'm sorry to single you out, but you need it more than Kageyama. Sure, he does insult Hinata, but he doesn't do it in a way to actually hurt him. You do.

golden gaytime: They're right Tsuki.

**_bean stick has logged off._ **

Iwaizumi: Shoyo ended up running off, I'm going to go make sure he's okay.

dad: please do, update me on him.

Iwaizumi: I will.

**_Iwaizumi has logged off._ **

Atsumu: well, ain't that a fuckin way to be greeted into a chat.

mom: yes, I'm sorry Atsumu. 

Atsumu: nah, me and my brother have had worse.

golden gaytime: I'm going to go check on Tsuki.

mom: okay.

**_golden gaytime has logged off._ **

yacht: I'm getting ptsd from Kageyama and Hinata's fight.

Kageyama: I'm sorry.

dad: it's okay Kageyama.

dad: I know how you are and you always blow up and insults poked at you.

dad: I'm personally surprised it took you this long to blow up at him.

Kageyama: I'm going to go clear my head.

Kageyama: I'll see you later Miya-san..

**_Kageyama has logged off._ **

yacht: this is Karasuno. constant yelling.

Atsumu: sounds fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xxxxdddddd
> 
> welcome atsumu


	33. Is Everything Okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> death by glamour: then daddy.
> 
> Iwaizumi: don't.
> 
> death by glamour: sorry, guess Shoyo can only call you that?
> 
> Iwaizumi: did you need something?
> 
> death by glamour: you didn't deny it?
> 
> Iwaizumi: Do. You.

**_Iwaizumi has logged on._ **

dad: is Hinata doing okay?

Iwaizumi: He wasn't, but he's fine now.

Iwaizumi: what glasses said hit a nerve, so instead of fighting back, it just made him get upset as Shoyo already has doubts about his worth.

dad: .. but he's being better and you're helping him over his insecurity?

Iwaizumi: of course

Iwaizumi: I sort of knew he had some insecurity issues, I wasn't sure in how bad it was though

Iwaizumi: he told me it used to be worse.

Iwaizumi: and that he's okay with it all now, just as I said, what glasses said hit a nerve and it broke a wall

Iwaizumi: in other terms

Iwaizumi: it reminded him of how he used to be.

dad: ... I see 

dad: I'm glad you're with him though.

Iwaizumi: Of course I am.

**_bean stick has logged off._ **

Iwaizumi: I didn't know he was on.

dad: Neither did I.

dad: ugh

dad: apparently, the argument made suga "upset" as his "kids got into a fight"

Iwaizumi: You really do seem like the parents though.

dad: if captains and co-captains are the parents, then I'm worried when Ennoshita becomes captain.

Iwaizumi: speaking of which, why isn't the other three here? 6 7 and 8?

dad: Ennoshita isn't one to talk outside of school, he helps is grandmother a lot, but he knows that if we need him or if he needs us, he'll let us know. I can talk to him about joining.

dad: as for Kinoshita, Nishinoya told me being in a chatroom would be too much for him as it's so many people and he'd feel obligated to reply to all the texts.

dad: and for Narita -

dad: I don't think Nishinoya gave me a reason for him.

dad: but knowing him, he'd probably would want to work on his studies in the free time without the chat going off all the time.

dad: besides, we do have another chat that's just for our team. More of a check in and a chat every now and then, as well as updates and reminders.

Iwaizumi: oh,

Iwaizumi: that's understandable

Iwaizumi: except oikawa forces us into a chat

Iwaizumi: same with Kunimi.

Iwaizumi: Especially Kunimi.

Iwaizumi: why does every team have a hyper dumbass or three?

dad: I don't think-

dad: w a i t.

dad: ok, you have Matsu, Maki and Oikawa.

dad: we have the fucking chaos trio Hinata, Tanaka and Nishinoya

dad: Nekoma has Kuroo, Lev and Yaku.

dad: .

dad: okay it's slightly false.

dad: but Bokuto can be his own three people 

Iwaizumi: That's honestly valid.

Iwaizumi: It's kind of quiet and calm without everyone else 

**_death by glamour has logged on._ **

Iwaizumi: of course once I say someone

death by glamour: oi, pretty boy

dad: pretty boy???

dad: that fits Oikawa more than Iwaizumi.

death by glamour: then daddy.

Iwaizumi: don't.

death by glamour: sorry, guess Shoyo can only call you that?

Iwaizumi: did you need something?

death by glamour: you didn't deny it?

Iwaizumi: Do. You.

death by glamour: yeah.

death by glamour: Is Shoyo doing okay?

Iwaizumi: He's fine. He's passed out right now, but he's fine.

Iwaizumi: next time he comes in, he'd probably act like nothing happened.

dad: sorta sounds like him.

death by glamour: at least it wasn't a physical nor actually verbal fight like last time.

dad: Noya, the last fight this team had was you and Tanaka.

death by glamour: ok listen

dad: you two wanted to see who was stronger and who could break something first

death by glamour: listen

dad: the two of you broke the volleyball cart

dad: the fucking stand for the volleyball net

dad: then you two went up onto the balcony

dad: wrestled eachother

dad: then fell into the window, broke it and fell OUT it

dad: then the both of you had a sprained wrist and broken arm and a fracture.

death by glamour: .

death by glamour: we're better now?

dad: go stretch your muscles out before you strain them.

death by glamour: yessir...

**_death by glamour has logged off._ **

Iwaizumi: maki and matsu are nothing compared to them

dad: you don't want these two off the court.

Iwaizumi: both of them got the same injuries?

dad: no, Noya got a sprained wrist and a fractured shoulder.

dad: Tanaka got a broken arm.

dad: Noya ended up hitting the ground first and coushined Tanakas fall

Iwaizumi: ouch

dad: yeah

Iwaizumi: someone's at my door, I'll be back later

dad: okay I'll talk to you later

Iwaizumi: bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst is a second nature to me
> 
> I've been playing persona 5r again. at the final third term palace and the music is 👌👌👌👌👌 it's called gentle madman and it's beautiful


	34. Iwaizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru: and I'm willing to bet, while Sho-Chan is resting, Iwaizumi is burning a line in his floor from him pacing too much.
> 
> Tooru: he's overthinking

yacht: is Hinata okay?

Iwaizumi: He's fine.

Tooru: Are you fine?

Iwaizumi: Why wouldn't I be.

Tooru: It's the way you're texting. I know it. You're pissed off 

Tooru: what happened?

Tooru: did glasses come over?

Iwaizumi: he fucking did.

yacht: did he apologize?

Iwaizumi: yeah.

yacht: that's good.

Iwaizumi: yeah sure

yacht: what's wrong?

Tooru: Iwa-chan holds grudges for hurting those he cares about.

Tooru: He saw Sho-Chan at his worst, and we don't know how exactly bad he was.

Tooru: More enough, how angry he is is enough to say he really likes Shoyo.

**_kubroo has logged on._ **

Iwaizumi: yeah, save my life story for another time.

yacht: why are you so angry with him?

kubroo: because he publicly (here) humiliated Hinata, harshly insulted him and hurt him.

kubroo: not everyone forgets after a sorry.

Tooru: especially Iwa-chan.

yacht: .. oh.

kubroo: this mood is so depressing.

kubroo: Hinata's fine right now, right?

Iwaizumi: yeah..

kubroo: okay, then it's not worth dragging what happened around until Hinata genuinely wants to talk about it.

Iwaizumi: ok fine.

_brokuto has logged on_.

brokuto: why do they make birthday cake flavor when birthday cake can be any flavor

Iwaizumi: That's the stupidest question I've heard.

Tooru: He's got a point.

yacht: I don't know.

kubroo: but I do know that onion rings are just vegetable donuts.

brokuto: well

brokuto: your stomach things all potatoes are mashed.

kubroo: .

Iwaizumi: .

Tooru: .

yacht: .

yacht: lobsters are mermaids to scorpions.

brokuto: cough dough is just sushi dessert.

Iwaizumi: if a tomato is a fruit, then that makes ketchup a jelly.

Iwaizumi: I'd say more of a smoothie though.

brokuto: ok you win 

Iwaizumi: I wasn't trying to win anything.

yacht: You won Hinata's heart.

Iwaizumi: .. Yeah, but it's not like anyone else was actually trying to get it, huh? 

Iwaizumi: Not like it would've worked out for them anyway.

kubroo: that sounds unusually confidant and smug of you.

Iwaizumi: maybe, I'm not in a good mood, so that could be it.

Iwaizumi: but I'm not wrong.

Iwaizumi: even if no one ratted out how I felt and someone else confessed, there's a chance Shoyo would've ended up finding out he liked me either way.

Iwaizumi: Any other possiblity, any other what if, is irrelevant, what matters is the choices we make from now on.

Iwaizumi: because those choices make a possibility a reality.

**_Iwaizumi has logged off._ **

Tooru: I've never actually seen Iwaizumi that worked up before 

brokuto: he didn't seem worked up to me

Tooru: he's probably hiding it well, but I know

Tooru: I know how he gets when he's angry.

Tooru: all of his texts have a sense of hostility

Tooru: his leg shakes, his fingers tap

Tooru: his eyebrow twitches.

Tooru: and I'm willing to bet, while Sho-Chan is resting, Iwaizumi is burning a line in his floor from him pacing too much.

Tooru: he's overthinking

Tooru: He knows he doesn't have to worry about anyone taking Shoyo even if his suspicion is right.

yacht: suspicion?

yacht: you mean someone else likes Shoyo?

Tooru: Iwaizumi has a sixth sense for that.

Tooru: but because he knows nothing would change, he'll start thinking about other things

Tooru: about what if glasses didn't stop where he did and said more shit

Tooru: about Hinata and how he must've reacted to him.

Tooru: and knowing Iwaizumi.

Tooru: he'd blame himself 

yacht: but the argument wasn't his fault 

kubroo: it wasn't but he feels like it is because he wasn't stopping it 

kubroo: he didn't immediately jump in to put an end to it

kubroo: so he must feel like because he didn't jump in and stop, it caused Shoyo to get hurt 

Tooru: despite him being calm and collected, when he's under pressure and in love, his mind gets mixed up, if it involves anyone he cares about, it mixes up.

Tooru: he doesn't spend time on the "what ifs"

Tooru: but he'd only do it for someone he cares about.

yacht: Iwaizumi.. 

Tooru: he really cares for Shoyo.

brokuto: enough to say in love?

Tooru: I'd say it's so soon, but if this is how Iwaizumi acts when he likes him, I'm worried about he is when in love.

kubroo: it's possible to fall in love fast, but normally, the person catches themselves and goes through it slow then it would fix itself.

kubroo: and I don't think it's more of he's extremely in love.

kubroo: more of the boy he's currently seeing got hurt and blames himself for it, not to mention, the person who hurt his boy, came over to his house.

kubroo: he's emotional, so don't worry.

Tooru: yeah, you're right.

yacht: we always somehow end up talking about how Iwaizumi feels and what he does.

Tooru: he tends to not show it, so it's sort of an interesting conversation.

Tooru: but yeah, we should drop it for now.

kubroo: right.


	35. Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prepare for trouble: I've been hanging out with him recently, and I can say that he definitely has an aura and a smile that can brighten up any mood and room.

_**literal sunshine has logged on.** _

prepare for trouble: Shoyo!

and make it double: is everything okay?

and make it double: are you okay?

literal sunshine: yeah, I'm fine. :)

yacht: you haven't been on recently..

literal sunshine: yeah, I just

literal sunshine: didn't feel like coming into the chat.

literal sunshine: I've been staying at Haji's place

literal sunshine: it's reallly nice

and make it double: his parents

literal sunshine: Haji never really talks about his mom and dad .

and make it double: he doesn't really get along with them.

prepare for trouble: he doesn't agree with their line of work.

prepare for trouble: but despite that, they still care for and love him.

yacht: what? are they.. like.. Yakuza?

and make it double: don't know.

and make it double: all he tells us is that he hates their job and would rather not make much contact with them.

literal sunshine: so haji lives all by himself.

prepare for trouble: yep.

literal sunshine: Hajime blames himself..?

yacht: Yeah, Oikawa-san and Kuroo-san were saying it's because he felt bad about not stopping the argument sooner.

literal sunshine: but none of it was in his control..

prepare for trouble: it wasn't, but he felt like it was because he didn't stop the argument sooner, and in his thought process, because he did, it ended with you getting hurt.

prepare for the: and it doesn't want that.

yacht: he really cares for you.

yacht: and he really likes you

**_literal sunshine has logged off._ **

yacht: I hope he isn't going to blame himself for Iwaizumi

prepare for trouble: I'm not sure.

yacht: I haven't known Hinata for a long time, but he is such a fun person to be with.

prepare for trouble: I've been hanging out with him recently, and I can say that he definitely has an aura and a smile that can brighten up any mood and room.

prepare for trouble: he's emotional, sorta seems like the kind to blame himself for others troubles sometimes

prepare for trouble: but I've never seen him in any emotional fights or dealing with any, so I'm just assuming.

yacht: I've never really seen him in any emotional situations, except for the argument with Kageyama.

yacht: but after that night, the two of them acted like it never happened 

prepare for trouble: I can assume it's because Kageyama is his setter and they have some sort of close relationship?

yacht: yeah, they did and do everything together.

yacht: I guess it's probably because Kageyama was Hinata's first real setter, and he thought Kageyama was only doing what he wanted instead of putting Hinata's feelings in line as well.

prepare for trouble: what happened after that?

yacht: they ended up not talking for a good while, but they made up and practically never talked about the fight again.

yacht: not that I'm aware of.

and make it double: interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that all sounds like a nice story, Hinata getting involved with mafia bosses son and all that.
> 
> I do like that sorta stuff.
> 
> I'll make it into a fucking story if y'all want uwuwuwu


	36. FUCKING FINALLY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and make it double: OKAY.
> 
> and make it double: WE ARE ASKING.
> 
>   
> prepare for trouble: ARE YOU TWO FINALLY DATING???

mom: Hinata was on last night ..

kenma: im sure shoyo is fine now

kenma: he probably went to talk to iwaizumi about him blaming himself.

Akaashi: Did Hinata forgive Tsukishima?

bean stick: he did.

bean stick: I don't deserve it, but he did.

golden gaytime: I'm proud of you for apologizing though.

mom: Yes, that was very mature.

bean stick: yeah, Hinata didn't deserve me insulting him.

bean stick: besides, Iwaizumi is right, we need Hinata. We wouldn't of gone this far without him.

bean stick: even Kageyama. He wouldn't of realized how to actually be in a team as fast as he did with Hinata.

bean stick: I

bean stick: we,

bean stick: don't give him enough recognition

kenma: he also managed to befriend me.

kubroo: the anti-social one

kenma: shut up

kubroo: xd

Tooru: Then, is everything okay now?

yacht: I'm not sure,

yacht: has anyone heard from Hinata?

dad: He hasn't texted me, and he normally does for advice about Iwaizumi.

Tooru: He sometimes does too, but no

kenma: no

Akaashi: Negative.

kubroo: ofc not

brokuto: my disciple :((

death by glamour: no

KORAA: no here either.

and make it double: he's probably with Iwaizumi

prepare for trouble: I'm willing to bet on it.

yacht: Oh.

yacht: All of us are on.

Akaashi: Oh, you're right.

dad: how long has it been since all of us have been on?

Tooru: idk

death by glamour: everyone but Shoyo and Iwaizumi are on

**_literal sunshine has logged on._ **

yacht: speak of the devil

golden gaytime: Hinata, are you okay?

literal sunshine: yep!

mom: you seem to be in a good mood.

literal sunshine: why wouldn't I be? :)

prepare for trouble: your texts seem more happy

prepare for trouble: iM GETTING ANXIETY

prepare for trouble: BRO

Akaashi: What? Why?

brokuto: ?

and make it double: What? why?

prepare for trouble: MATSU

and make it double: ?

literal sunshine: woah, you're excited! haha.

and make it double: *squint*

and make it double: I'm-

kenma: what

kenma: oh

kenma: wait-

mom: I'm confused.

dad: me too.

KORAA: where's Kageyama?

Kageyama: im here just working on something.

yacht: does Hinata's text seem more.. happy?

Kageyama: uh, idk, I guess so?

Akaashi: He must've talked to Iwaizumi-san then.

literal sunshine: I did talk to him!

mom: Oh, that's good!

mom: how did it go?

literal sunshine: ^^;;;

and make it double: gASP

and make it double: IWAIZUMI.

and make it double: IWAIZUMI

and make it double: IWAI

and make it double: ZUMIIIIIIII

and make it double: **@Iwaizumi**

_**Iwaizumi has logged on.** _

Iwaizumi: Sigh.

Iwaizumi: I can't with you two at all lmao

Tooru: omg

Tooru: omgomgomgomgokgomgomgomgomg

Iwaizumi: what?

prepare for trouble: HE DIDN'T SWEAR AT US

prepare for trouble: HINATA

literal sunshine: yeah? 

yacht: okay, all the caps and freaking out, lol, what's going on?

prepare for trouble: DON'T FUCKING TELL ME YOUR GUT ISNT TELLING YOU THIS EITHER.

yacht: .

yacht: OK YES BUT I SHOULDNT ASSUME????

mom: oh my-

and make it double: OKAY.

and make it double: WE ARE ASKING.

prepare for trouble: ARE YOU TWO FINALLY DATING???

literal sunshine: um;;

Iwaizumi: Up to you.

golden gaytime: what?

Kageyama: .¿

literal sunshine: :)

kenma: ,

literal sunshine: uh,

literal sunshine: We are

prepare for trouble: OH NY FUCK

yacht: O-

prepare for trouble: FUCKING PAY UP

golden gaytime: OSOSOD

prepare for trouble: wait

prepare for trouble: where's Shiratorizawa?

mom: WHO CARES???

mom: SHOYO IM SOBCU KMAKCM

dad: Japanese, Suga.

Iwaizumi: Glad to see you didn't forget about the bet.

prepare for trouble: I LIKE MONEY

prepare for trouble: BUT IM MORE HAPPY THAT WE DONT HAVE TO SUFFER THE OBVIOUS FUCKING TENSION BETWEEN YOU GUYS

bean stick: congratulations.

death by glamour: gET SHIRATORIZAWA ON

KORAA: WE'RE DOING THIS

kenma: I think it's honestly deserved.

Akaashi: I'm happy for you two.

Iwaizumi: Thank you, finally, some normal reactions, lol.

kubroo: to be fair, most of us have been waiting a bit for you two to get together lmao

brokuto: IM CORHFK

Iwaizumi: He's what?

Akaashi: Sigh, crying.

literal sunshine: **@MIRACLE BOI @Ushijima @Shirabu @Semi @Goshiki**

dad: Take care of him well, Iwaizumi.

kenma: if not I'm killing you.

Iwaizumi: I will, Daichi.

Iwaizumi: I would agree with you, but me dying would probably make Shoyo upset.

literal sunshine: :(

kenma: true.

_**Semi has logged on.** _

Semi: What's going on?

prepare for trouble: WE'RE GETTING PAID

Semi: Getting paid?

Akaashi: Hinata and Iwaizumi-san are now in a relationship.

Semi: oh the bet.

Semi: but they finally are?

KORAA: WAIT.

KORAA: I WAS HAPPY BUT I THINK I HAVE TO PAY

and make it double: HAHA

_**MIRACLE BOI has logged on.** _

_**Shirabu has logged on.** _

_**Ushijima has logged on.** _

kubroo: Now everyone is on.

mom: I csng

dad: sigh

brokuto: IM SOVING

Ushijima: What is going on?

Iwaizumi: Shoyo and I are dating.

Shirabu: cool.

MIRACLE BOI: AH

MIRACLE: THE RITUAL

death by glamour: WE WERE WAITING FOR YOU

death by glamour: OKAY

death by glamour: WE ARE A L L DOING THIS SINCE IT'S SUCH A BIG DEAL OK?

Kageyama: i would love to, but I have to go

Kageyama: I have some stuff I need to do.

literal sunshine: okay!

literal sunshine: bye kags!

Kageyama: bye hinata.

**_Kageyama has logged off._ **

mom: iM DOING IG

dad: I guess I'll do it as well.

Shirabu: sure

MIRACLE BOI: OMG SHIRABU!!!!

Shirabu: i can easily leave.

Semi: I'll do it.

Ushijima: I'll spare destroying Hinata Shoyo today, I shall congratulation you two as well.

mom: so formal.

MIRACLE BOI: I'LL DO IT!

KORAA: YES

yacht: Of course!!!

and make it double: ME AND MAKI ARE OBVIOUSLY DOING IT

Akaashi: I'll do it as well.

kenma: anything for Shoyo.

kubroo: ofc

brokuto: YES THEOUGH MY TEATS OF JOU

kenma: I can definitely tell..

golden gaytime: I'VE CALM DOWN

golden gaytime: I'LL DO IT.

bean stick: I will too.

death by glamour: Tooru?

death by glamour: Are you going to do it too?

Tooru: Huh?

Tooru: Oh!

Tooru: Sorry, my sister texted me, I need to watch my nephew 

Tooru: I'd love to! But I can't

Tooru: I'll see you later!!! <3

literal sunshine: Bye Tooru!!!

Tooru: - Bye Sho-Chan.

**_Tooru has logged off._ **

death by glamour: OKAY LETS DO IT.

death by glamour: IWAHINA

KORAA: IT'S YOUR BIG DAY

mom: INCREDIBLE JOB

bean stick: I know we had our differences,

golden gaytime: BUT TODAY

prepare for trouble: I JUST WANNA TELL YOU

and make it double: AYE CONGRATULATIONS

Akaashi: It's a celebration

yacht: PARTY ALL DAY I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN WAITING

brokuto: AYE CONGRATULATIONS

Semi: It's a celebration

kenma: I just wanna tell you that I think that you're amazing.

literal sunshine: <33

MIRACLE BOI: AYE CONGRATULATIONS TO YOUR COOPERATION

Shirabu: guess to beat one swedish boy you need a billion asians

Ushijima: I don't know the lyrics to this.

dad: Yeah, you did it very nice

kenma: I'll send it to you

Ushijima: Thank you.

death by glamour: AND ALL IT TOOK

golden gaytime: WAS A MASSIVE CORPORATE ENTITY WITH EVERY SONG IN BOLLYWOOD

Ushijima: Now you're at number one,

kubroo: hope you did nothing wrong like starting your business by selling pirated songs ;)

KORAA: OOPS DIDN'T THINK WE'D SEE?

Shirabu: it's right there on wikipedia.

Semi: Get used to your past being held against you by the media.

bean stick: I'm sure right now there's nothing that you're doing that's illegal.

mom: YEAH I'M CERTAIN THAT YOU HAVEN'T HAD COLLUSIONS WITH THE MAFIA

MIRACLE BOI: FOR LEGAL REASONS THATS A JOKE

golden gaytime: FOR LEGAL REASONS THATS A JOKE

kubroo: for serious Indian mafia, please don't kill me that's a joke.

brokuto: INDIA IM SORRY BOUT THE MEMES UR THE BEST

yacht: I LOVE MY INDIAN BROS!

death by glamour: FROM BOMBAY TO BANGLADESH

KORAA: I'LL TAKE ON ALL THE WORLD FOR YA IM A HEAVY HITTER

and make it double: BOUT TO CAUSE A GENOCIDE SO YOU CAN CALL ME

prepare for trouble: AYE CONGRATULATIONS

dad: It's a celebration

yacht: PARTY ALL DAY I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN WAITING

brokuto: AYE CONGRATULATIONS

Ushijima: It's a celebration.

bean stick: I just wanna tell you that I think that you're amazing.

kenma: Congratulations

Shirabu: Congratulations

Semi: Congratulations

Akaashi: Congratulations

death by glamour: I GOT A LETTER IN THE POST

mom: oh, are we doing the full song?

KORAA: HM WHAT IS THIS?

brokuto: T-SERIES SAYING "CEASE AND DESIST"

kubroo: HAD A PROBLEM WITH ME TELLING THEM TO HOLD THEIR DEFECATION

MIRACLE BOI: BUT LET ME EDUCATED YOU SILLY, THAT'S NOT DEFAMATION

death by glamour: T-SERIES CAN EAT A DICK

and make it double: STILL NOT DEFAMATION

KORAA: SUCK MY FUCKING SWEDISH MEATBALLS

mom: oh my god-

Iwaizumi: That went from zero to a hundred, real quick.

prepare for trouble: STILL NOT DEFAMATION

death by glamour: DID YOU KNOW THAT INDIANS ARE POO POO IN THEIR BRAINS

MIRACLE BOI: THAT'S A BLATANT RACIST LIE

KORAA: YEAH BUT STILL NOT DEFAMATION

kubroo: India got YouTube figured out

brokuto: thats sick son

death by glamour: HOW BOUT NEXT YOU FIGURE HOW TO FIX THE CASTE SYSTEM? 

KORAA: MAYBE ALL THOSE ADS CAN SOLVE YOUR CRIPPLING POVERTY

KORAA: BUT LOOKING AT T-SERIES PAST, I'M GUESS NOT PROBABLY

golden gaytime: BUT NEVERMIND THE POOR PEOPLE WE JUST HERE TO PARTY

yacht: JUST HERE TO POP SOME BOTTLES WITH THE NINE YEAR OLD ARMY

dad: Non-alcoholic cause I had a real problem

and make it double: but we still out here living like we bout to kamikaze

literal sunshine: So this is it, thanks for sticking with my channel,

literal sunshine: ever since I was a nobody screaming at barrels...

literal sunshine: yeah, this is it, it's been an adventure, it's the end of the reign of Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg..

Iwaizumi: Through all the change in controversy, you've been by my side.

Iwaizumi: There's no army in the world I'd rather give me watch time.

literal sunshine: it's been a wild ride, so while I can still be heard.

Iwaizumi: Here's one last brofist,

literal sunshine: From the number one, in the world, <3

Iwaizumi: <3

death by glamour: AYE CONGRATULATIONS

yacht: IT'S A CELEBRATION

mom: PARTY ALL DAY I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN WAITING

KORAA: AYE CONGRATULATIONS

Akaashi: It's a celebration

dad: I just wanna tell you that I think that you're amazing.

kenma: Congratulations

Semi: Congratulations

death by glamour: ITS YOUR BIG DAY

Shirabu: Congratulations

KORAA: IM FUCKING LIT

Ushijima: Congratulations.

bean stick: Such a big day.

yacht: CONGRATULATIONS IWAHINA

and make it double: YOU DID IT

prepare for trouble: YATTA DESU NE

bean stick: hope that me too stuff doesn't severely affect your bottom line

and make it double: I can't believe you two are finally together.

literal sunshine: :)

Iwaizumi: I can't believe it either.

literal sunshine: uwu

mom: I cant either-

mom: I'm sofigns

**_mom has logged off._ **

dad: sigh, but congratulations to you too.

Iwaizumi: Thank you.

dad: jEsus fuck-

dad: I heard suga scream out his window from down the street

**_dad has logged off._ **

death by glamour: we should go jump them

KORAA: bet

**_KORAA has logged off._ **

death by glamour: congrats to u 2 tho---

**_death by glamour has logged off._ **

Shirabu: I'm never doing that ever again.

Semi: Me neither.

MIRACLE BOI: IT WAS FUN!!!

Shirabu: no it wasn't.

MIRACLE BOI: I'M GOING TO JUMP THEM TOO

Semi: No-

**_MIRACLE BOI has logged off._ **

Semi: sigh, I'm going to go stop him.

Shirabu: have fun.

Ushijima: Make sure Tendou gets hurt.

Semi: Yes sir..

Semi: wait-

**_Ushijima has logged off._ **

**_Shirabu has logged off._ **

Semi: sigh.

**_Semi has logged off._ **

Akaashi: I'm happy that you have found someone Hinata.

literal sunshine: thank you akaashi-san!!!

brokuto: YAH, EVEN IF THWUR OLSER FHSN U

kubroo: Japanese, Bokuto.

kenma: sigh.

kenma: I'm really happy for you Shoyo.

literal sunshine: Thank you, Kenma.

literal sunshine: love you!!

kenma: love u too

kubroo: can I get one too?

**_kenma has logged off._ **

kubroo: kenma?

**_Akaashi has logged off._ **

kubroo: Kenma?

**_brokuto has logged off._ **

**_kubroo has logged off._ **

yacht: I'm so happy for you, Shoyo.

yacht: I know for sure that this relationship will actually work out.

literal sunshine: Thank you.

bean stick: you're better with anyone that isn't Kageyama, no offense but it's true.

Iwaizumi: You're not wrong.

Iwaizumi: It's not insulting, it's stating a fact that he isn't the type for relationships.

literal sunshine: yeah.

golden gaytime: :))) <3

literal sunshine: :))))))) <33333

**_golden gaytime has logged off._ **

yacht: Congrats!!

**_yacht has logged off._ **

bean stick: Congratulations, and I'm sorry.

literal sunshine: it's okay.

**_bean stick has logged off._ **

Iwaizumi: That was hectic.

literal sunshine: yeah, haha.

and make it double: we didn't leave yet ;)))))

prepare for trouble: does anyone realize that's it's going to be a bit awkward for those two in the beginning?

Iwaizumi: probably not.

literal sunshine: it's going to be okay though.

Iwaizumi: Hopefully.

literal sunshine: don't be so negative!!

Iwaizumi: okay, okay, I'm sorry.

and make it double: you can tell Iwaizumi is happy.

literal sunshine: really?

prepare for trouble: yeah, he's not swearing

Iwaizumi: I swear to God

prepare for trouble: xxxxdddddd

**_prepare for trouble has logged off._ **

**_and make it double has logged off._ **

Iwaizumi: Sigh.

literal sunshine: it's too early to say i love you,

literal sunshine: so,

literal sunshine: I like you. 

Iwaizumi: I like you too.

literal sunshine: ><

**_literal sunshine has logged off._ **

Iwaizumi: Okay, you can't run away from me.

Iwaizumi: I'm coming after you, like it or not.

**_Iwaizumi has logged off._ **

**_Goshiki has logged on._ **

Goshiki: I was tagged, sorry I'm late.

Goshiki: Hello?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a bit longer than usual chapter 
> 
> but FINALLY
> 
> time for fluff.
> 
> tbh I realized near the end of the song that Goshiki wasn't apart of it LMFAO
> 
> guys
> 
> I just realized I posted this on the same day as the last chapter for Haikyuu released. at least on the site I read it on...
> 
> I'm not okay.
> 
> I can't believe it's over.


	37. Maki plz don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prepare for trouble: would you date him
> 
> Yaku: excuse me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, unlike basically everyone else in this fandom, I don't really ship the main ships. Like, iwaoi, kuroken, yakulev, kagehina, all that stuff. Same with Kageoi. or iwakageoi.
> 
> tsukiyama is eh too. Asanoya is the same as well.
> 
> I, for some reason, only ship characters relating to Hinata lmao.
> 
> I don't ship Sakuatsu, Asanoya, Iwaoi, yakulev.
> 
> I see Oikawa as straight, maybe bi. He's one of the few characters that actually had a girlfriend. I was planning on making Kageyama and Oikawa a thing purely for drama, and I might stick with it.
> 
> have you ever only liked one gender, but you can make an exception for one person? That's basically what's going to happen lmao.
> 
> I don't personally ship the main ships, if you look for that, I'm sorry. It's like, yeah, they're together? okay.
> 
> I never really experimented with other ships so I might do that.
> 
> I just won't do iwaoi. I never really liked the ship to begin with, it's more of a friendship thing in my book lmao.

Atsumu: I thought the chat name was an exaggeration.

Atsumu: I was thoroughly proven otherwise.

mom: oh,

mom: I forgot you're in this chat.

Atsumu: that's fine my brother forgets I exist

mom: I'm sorry.

Atsumu: don't be. when he forgets I exist, I normally get back at him.

Atsumu: forgetting is a strong word.

Kageyama: it's more of "it's too quiet."

Atsumu: exactly.

Atsumu: okay but why was it a big deal for.. Iwahina?

mom: We've been waiting a good while for them to get together.

mom: how long was it?

Kageyama: idk..

mom: a bit over a month.

Atsumu: a month?

Atsumu: isn't that too soon?

mom: we've been with aoba josai for awhile so we already know eachother.

mom: and Hinata and Iwaizumi were hanging out a lot together.

mom: it doesn't take too long to get a crush on someone.

Atsumu: True.

Atsumu: so, Tobio-kun, what school do you go to?

Kageyama: Karasuno.

Kageyama: Suga is the vice-captain.

mom: yep!

Atsumu: I watched the match between Karasuno and Shiratorizawa

mom: did you?

Atsumu: Yeah 

Atsumu: I didn't feel like waiting to see who I was up against. :)

mom: that-

mom: is threatening.

Atsumu: uhuh,

Atsumu: Tell me, Tobio,

Atsumu: Who's your #10?

mom: That's Hinata.

Atsumu: Hinata huh?

mom: Hinata Shoyo, yes.

Atsumu: You know, he has an impressive jump, and speed.

Atsumu: Kourai jumps higher than him though.

Kageyama: I know that.

Atsumu: I wondered why you didn't flinch at his jump, but that's why.

Atsumu: You have your own little monster.

mom: Semi was making fun of how you said "yer", but you don't text it, is it the accent?

Atsumu: Yep. Why should I type my accent?

mom: Understandable.

**_literal sunshine has logged on._ **

literal sunshine: im not going to admit how long it took me to notice.

mom: :)?

literal sunshine: Suga.

literal sunshine: Haji isn't happy.

literal sunshine: please get out from behind the bush.

mom: :(

Atsumu: You

Atsumu: what?

Kageyama: suga was probably following Hinata.

literal sunshine: yeah

literal sunshine: oh, who's this?

Kageyama: The guy semi was talking about

literal sunshine: ooh!

literal sunshine: I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta go!

literal sunshine: bye!!!

**_literal sunshine has logged off._ **

Atsumu: He's a cute one.

Kageyama: He has a boyfriend.

Atsumu: I know, I was just pointing out the obvious, I wouldn't take him from his boyfriend.

Kageyama: You did take your girlfriend away from her other boyfriend

Atsumu: She had it coming.

Atsumu: I gotta go, nice talking to you Tobio-kun :)

**_Atsumu has logged off._ **

mom: he's an interesting person

mom: who's Korai?

Kageyama: Hoshiumi Korai.

Kageyama: He's a better version of Hinata.

mom: Oh, interesting

**_kenma has logged on._ **

**_kubroo has logged on._ **

kenma: how do I get revenge

****kubroo: suga don't give a chaotic answer

mom: what?

kenma: how do I get revenge on someone.

kubroo: YOU MOVE ON AND SHOW THAT YOU'RE BETTER.

kenma: .

**_kenma_ ** _has added **Yaku** to **chaotic energy.**_

kenma: yaku, how do I exact revenge

Yaku: kick them down the stairs.

kenma: I already did that

Yaku: kick them onto a train track with an on coming train

mom: okay that's murder

Yaku: it's still revenge

kubroo: funny how yakkun always tells at us for being chaotic but he can be chaotic

Yaku: I'm allowed to because no one would believe you saying that I'm chaotic.

kubroo: people would believe me.

kenma: idk

kenma: if I hear someone say that Yaku gave you permission, I'd say yes but no

kubroo: ??? that's doesn't make sense??

Yaku: it does 

Yaku: I technically gave permission, but you know I would disapprove

Yaku: so it's your fault for being a dumbass.

mom: I'd stick by that logic

Kageyama: yes, shame that you add to our chaotic energy

mom: I would disagree, but everyone would disagree with my disagree

kenma: kuroo

kenma: come over so we can binge watch mlp

kubroo: why mlp

kenma: y not

kubroo: ok give me ten minutes

kubroo: pizza?

kenma: yes

kubroo: bet

**_kubroo has logged off._ **

Yaku: I can't believe you two worked out.

mom: a lot of people are working out

Yaku: Hinata and Kageyama?

mom: you got me there

Yaku: so what happened with Karasuno's love life?

mom: basically everyone is in a relationship

Yaku: really??

Kageyama: Except me and the second years.

Kageyama: minus Tanaka?

mom: we still don't know about that one

mom: but

mom: Daichi and I are together

mom: Tsukishima and Yamaguchi have apparently been together

mom: yachi, Tanaka and Shimizu have been seeing eachother.

mom: and Hinata is with Iwaizumi

Yaku: isn't he aoba josai's ace?

mom: ya

Yaku: I wonder how that's gonna work out.

mom: wdym?

Yaku: oh, Hinata's dating a third year, so he's going to be graduating then doing whatever else next.

Yaku: that could strain their relationship and possibly break it

mom: omg

**_prepare for trouble has logged on._ **

prepare for trouble: my negative iwahina radar was going off

mom: what

kenma: that's ridiculous

Yaku: who are you

prepare for trouble: I'm not on the list, but send me to the block either way

mom: what

kenma: skyrim.

Yaku: isn't that a medieval game?

prepare for trouble: yeah you play as a Dragonborn who can speak dragon

kenma: they basically just shout

prepare for trouble: it's a good game

prepare for trouble: beautiful too

Yaku: cool

prepare for trouble: just don't do that one theives guild quest

kenma: the one with karliah?

prepare for trouble: yeah the one with fucking 20+ overlords

kenma: oh my god I hated that

Yaku: I have no clue what you're talking about.

Yaku: I don't play games

prepare for trouble: Yaku person

prepare for trouble: do you know Hinata

Yaku: ya

Yaku: one of the few people that's shorter than me right now, bless him.

prepare for trouble: would you date him

Yaku: excuse me?

mom: UH???

mom: DON'T START DRAMA?????

prepare for trouble: I'm just asking.

prepare for trouble: Kenma would say no because they're too close and if would be awkward

prepare for trouble: you're his mom

prepare for trouble: Kageyama probably

prepare for trouble: but Yaku is a new person

Yaku: I never thought about dating him and I don't think I would because he's dating someone??

prepare for trouble: what if he and Iwaizumi break up?

Yaku: I'm not breaking them up.

prepare for trouble: I didn't say you were breaking them up, just asking

prepare for trouble: hypothetically

kenma: I don't think this conversation should continue

Yaku: me neither.

prepare for trouble: avoiding means yes

Yaku: I'm not going to date Hinata.

**_literal sunshine has logged on._ **

**_Kageyama has logged off._ **

**_Iwaizumi has logged on._ **

literal sunshine: I just realized??

literal sunshine: I'm Iwa-chan too??

Iwaizumi: Um

Iwaizumi: no not yet

prepare for trouble: there's my favorite couple

Yaku: I'm getting many mixed signals

mom: it's Maki, he's insane.

prepare for trouble: excuse me??

prepare for trouble: I prefer chaotic.

Iwaizumi: what do you want

prepare for trouble: why do you assume I want something?

Iwaizumi: you called us your favorite couple

Iwaizumi: get to the point

prepare for trouble: .

prepare for trouble: caprisuns and rooftops?

literal sunshine: Oh my god!!!

literal sunshine: we haven't don't that in forever!!!!

literal sunshine: Haji!!!

Iwaizumi: .

Iwaizumi: Okay.

prepare for trouble: thank God for Hinata making Iwa-chan a soft

Iwaizumi: I can say no

prepare for trouble: but you won't because your boyfriend wants to

Iwaizumi: .

prepare for trouble: yeah yeah, have your stupid grin, hurry up

Iwaizumi: I'm not grinning

prepare for trouble: yes you are

prepare for trouble: you like hearing that Hinata is your boyfriend

prepare for trouble: btw, I still have money on you two fucking so hurry up

**_prepare for trouble has logged off._ **

Iwaizumi: sigh.

literal sunshine: <3

Iwaizumi: <3

**_literal sunshine has logged off._ **

**_Iwaizumi has logged off._ **

mom: I won't get used to those to being together

kenma: they got together yesterday.

Yaku: yesterday????

kenma: yep

Yaku: Jesus

mom: btw, ignore what Maki said

mom: he likes drama and testing Iwaizumi and Hinata's relationship

mom: but as for what you talked about early.

mom: we still have a bit before we graduate.

mom: we'll worry about it when it happens.

Yaku: true.

kenma: nationals is in a week.

mom: I know.

mom: I can't wait.

Yaku: we're going to beat you 

mom: we'll see about that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all tbh I have 40+ drafts on another writing site of Haikyuu and I just haven't finished them. All of them are Hina ships. I make multiple folders for the same story because of the amount of times I rewrite it.
> 
> AkaaHina: 23 drafts
> 
> Tsukihina: 4 drafts
> 
> Suguhina: 4 drafts
> 
> Nishihina: 8 drafts
> 
> HoshiHina: 6 drafts
> 
> AtsuHina: 8 drafts, 
> 
> BokuHina: 2 drafts,
> 
> Sugahina: 1 draft,
> 
> Sunahina: 3 drafts,
> 
> Iwahina: 32 drafts, (Jesus)
> 
> Sakuhina: 4 drafts,
> 
> Yakuhina: 1 draft.
> 
> All together, I have 93 drafts, and that's just the ships. Correct me if I'm wrong.  
> A lot of the ships, like Iwahina, AkaaHina and HoshiHina have a folder of rewrites, which I counted because they're basically all drafts.
> 
> but I have one for Sakuhina and one for HoshiHina that I didn't count because they're already published.
> 
> it may seem like I don't post a lot, but I do write all the time. I used to get ideas all the time when I wrote Aphmau characters x reader, but now I'm limited to gender, but I still get ideas.
> 
> I just realized that I don't have a Semihina folder and I have ideas for those.
> 
> I already have over 100 drafts in the Haikyuu folder. I can't with myself.


	38. Yaku's dangerous, but he just wants you to live with him in his palace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kenma: that won't work, he'll just horse kick you down the stairs
> 
> kubroo: don't you mean house?
> 
>   
> kenma: did I stutter
> 
>   
> kubroo: it's true either way.

literal sunshine: I can't believe nationals is next week.

kubroo: our first official match together

kubroo: time to add another win to Nekoma

Yaku: with the amount of times you keep saying that, we're actually going to lose because you're jinxing us.

kubroo: I never jinx us

kenma: I'm mocking you if we lose

literal sunshine: when you***

kubroo: ooh, confident chibi

literal sunshine: well, my boyfriend is going to watch me so I have to try harder!!

kubroo: ;)

kubroo: I'm on the same team with my boyfriend

literal sunshine: mine is better

kubroo: no

literal sunshine: mine is hot and has dad bod

kubroo: daddy**

literal sunshine: shh

kenma: did you see his dick yet

kenma: I want to know if is constantly saying he has bde is true

Yaku: I'm not sure we should be asking these questions when they started dating only a little while ago

literal sunshine: I have not yet

literal sunshine: I'm smashing of we beat Nekoma.

kubroo: sorry maki and matsu, you're not getting that bet money.

kenma: isn't that too soon

literal sunshine: yes.

Yaku: make sure to take care of all of y'all's health so you don't get sick by the time nationals comes

kubroo: yes mom

Yaku: say that one more time and you're joining Lev in the basement

kenma: you have Lev in the basement???

**_Yaku has logged off._ **

kubroo: I want to see this basement

literal sunshine: that's a ruse to get you down there so you can get locked up

kubroo: true

kubroo: not if I bring Yaku down with me

kenma: that won't work, he'll just horse kick you down the stairs

kubroo: don't you mean house?

kenma: did I stutter

kubroo: it's true either way.

**_Yaku has logged on._ **

literal sunshine: if I offered you to come live with me in my palace, would you come

Yaku: come live with us in the palace

Yaku: there's a room waiting for you

kenma: come on

literal sunshine: come on

Yaku: come on.

kenma: just let us adore you

Yaku: just let us adore you

literal sunshine: just let us adore you

kubroo: I'd rather not get adored by tiny people

Yaku: Kuroo.

**_Yaku has sent an image._ **

Yaku: I'm this close to shoving you off of a roof.

literal sunshine: your fingers are touching though?

Yaku: exactly.

**_kubroo has logged off._ **

literal sunshine: suga-san doesn't do that kind of stuff

Yaku: he's too much of a mom

kenma: would Sugawara be a karen

literal sunshine: good question

**_Iwaizumi has logged on._ **

**_mom has logged on._ **

mom: Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi: ya

mom: come live with us in the palace

mom: there's a room waiting for you

Yaku: come on

literal sunshine: come on

mom: come on.

kenma: just let us adore you

Iwaizumi: I'd let only one of you adore me, but go off I guess.

mom: you'll find out why I'm doing this just give me a bit

Iwaizumi: ok continue

literal sunshine: come live with us in the palace!

Yaku: there's a room waiting for you

kenma: come on

Yaku: come on

mom: come on

literal sunshine: just let us adore you!!

mom: yes we know that you aren't him

mom: but you were his

Iwaizumi: what

mom: you know what it meant to love him

mom: and you remind us so much of him.

Yaku: even I'm confused

literal sunshine: he's talking about Daichi

Iwaizumi: oh

Iwaizumi: ooh, that death.

Iwaizumi: I'll think about it

mom: ok can I finish my number tho?

Iwaizumi: yeah go ahead

mom: ok thx

literal sunshine: today right here, right now

literal sunshine: I'll love again!

literal sunshine: I've already found someone!

mom: just let us adore you

literal sunshine: today, right here, right now

kenma: come live with us in the palace

kenma: there's a room waiting for you

literal sunshine: I'll love again!

Yaku: come on

mom: come on

literal sunshine: I've already found someone

kenma: come on

mom: just let us adore you!

literal sunshine: yes I know that you're not him, but I was his

literal sunshine: you know what it meant to love him, and you remind me so much of him

Iwaizumi: I'm not dead.

mom: Daichi is though.

Yaku: it switched from Sugawara and Daichi to Hinata and Iwaizumi

kenma: rip iwaizumi ig

Iwaizumi: I'm not dead

Iwaizumi: sho, I'm literally right next to you

literal sunshine: I know <<333

mom: daichi isn't :((

kenma: daichi?

kenma: more like deadchi.

**_dad has logged on._ **

dad: suga stop telling people I've died

mom: I miss him so much, it's like I can still hear him.

dad: suga, I went to go get you food.

mom: if only that fateful accident never happened...

dad: suga, I'm outside let me in

mom: I miss him

mom: now I'm alone with 11 kids.

dad: suga please.

dad: let me in it's hot

mom: only if you take off your shirt

literal sunshine: NO SUGA DONT GO TO THE AFTERLIFE

literal sunshine: DAICHISAN MAYBE DEAD BUT DON'T FOLLOW HIM

mom: it's so bright...

literal sunshine: WHOS GOING TO RAISE US

kenma: you have Iwaizumi

literal sunshine: oh.

literal sunshine: ok continue.

mom: thanks for fighting for my life, Hinata.

literal sunshine: ur welcome.

mom: who would be the main characters for su

mom: Asahi can be pearl

kenma: Nishinoya can be amethyst

literal sunshine: Yaku can be garnet

Yaku: cool.

mom: Hinata, you're pink Diamond.

literal sunshine: then Haji is greg

Iwaizumi: idk who that is, but I'm assuming he's with pink Diamond, so okay

kenma: they smashed and made a baby

literal sunshine: and the baby took the gem pink had and pink is gone

Iwaizumi: I'm regretting.

literal sunshine: Oikawa is white diamond.

kenma: suga is blue and Daichi is yellow

Yaku: alright

Yaku: who's your love child then?

literal sunshine: haji I'm pregnant

Iwaizumi: ok.

mom: such an emotional response.

mom: I'm sobbing with the amount of love.

dad: suga can you let me in

mom: I DON'T SEE YOU STRIPPING.

Iwaizumi: Shoyo would you do that to me

literal sunshine: no because you'd do it to impress me without me asking

Iwaizumi: ok you didn't have to expose me.

literal sunshine: ur not denying it

literal sunshine: take your shirt off

Iwaizumi: I would but maki and matsu are with us

literal sunshine: do it, blame it on the weather

literal sunshine: they can leave if they are bothered

Iwaizumi: ok

mom: Hinata how ripped is he

kenma: this conversation is disgusting.

kenma: but speaking of boyfriends, Kuroo is here

Yaku: why am I the only single one

kenma: bye Shoyo

literal sunshine: bye kenma

**_kenma has logged off._ **

mom: get into a poly with hinata

Yaku: I'm not doing that.

Yaku: did you let Daichi in?

mom: what?

Yaku: Daichi? he's been outside?

mom: he is?

mom: wait.

mom: OH SHIT IM SORRY

dad: it's hot

mom: IM COMING DOWN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up adding a few more yakuhina drafts


	39. Go Shawty It's His Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru: LISTEN UP GAYS AND BEYOND

mom: tell me why,

kenma: ain't nothing but a heartache

kubroo: ain't nothing but a mistake

mom: I was going to say why Tanaka and Nishinoya were standing in front of my house with a speaker and a sign that says "nationals?"

kubroo: it's the new way to ask someone to prom

kubroo: but nationals instead.

death by glamour: ryu and I bought a speaker and your house was the closest to show it off to

mom: Daichi is a few houses back?

KORAA: Daichi wouldn't of found it amusing.

death by glamour: yea and you normally let is do this stuff.

mom: sigh

Yaku: did you know there's a cover for that song?

Yaku: but it's the slasher killers instead

Yaku: I think it's called I'll kill you that way

death by glamour: suga can we come in

mom: sure the key is under a rock next to the plant

KORAA: thx

kenma: I think I know what you're talking about.

death by glamour: I decided do

Yaku: I'll set

Yaku: you on fire

Yaku: with gas

Yaku: and a lighter

**_Tooru has logged on._ **

Tooru: LISTEN UP GAYS AND BEYOND

Yaku: ruined my number

Tooru: IM NOT SORRY

death by glamour: I knew you'd fight until the war was done...

Tooru: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY

_literal sunshine has logged on_.

literal sunshine: I CAME AS SOON AS I HEARD

Tooru: ITS MA BIRTHDAY

death by glamour: go shawty it's yo birthday

Tooru: GONNA PARTY LIKE ITS MAH BIRTHDAY

Tooru: speaking of which, where's Iwaizumi? 

Tooru: he normally texts me something like "happy birthday dumbass"

**_literal sunshine_ ** _has send an image._

literal sunshine: sleeping :)))

mom: aw he's sleeping on you

mom: wait

mom: bed + no shirt + Hinata 

death by glamour: = SEX

literal sunshine: no

Yaku: I think it's just they slept in the same bed together.

Yaku: and it's hot out

Yaku: so no shirt Iwaizumi makes sense

literal sunshine: thank you yaku

Yaku: ur welcome

Yaku: but I will kick him down the stairs if he does something that hurts you

literal: ^^;;;

Tooru: anyway

mom: right,

mom: Happy birthday, Oikawa

Tooru: thank you!!!

kenma: happy birthday person who didn't know I exist.

Tooru: ;;;;.

kubroo: happy birthday fellow chaotic captain.

kubroo: me you and Bokuto should hang out together

Tooru: YES!!!

mom: NO

kenma: please don't

Yaku: don't you fucking dare

literal sunshine: I just remembered

literal sunshine: that's both Kenma and yaku-san keep Kuroo-san in check

literal sunshine: .

literal sunshine: haha ur on a leash!!

kubroo: >:((((

literal sunshine: go shawty it's yo birthday.

kubroo: don't change the subject

Tooru: WE GON PARTY LIKE ITS MY BIRTHDAY


	40. Thank God for Akaashi and Iwaizumi Being Rich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kubroo: I'll think about it, I don't know if I can emotionally recover from this heartbreak and trauma that you've put me through.

prepare for trouble: Oikawa, how was your birthday

Tooru: wonderful!

mom: it wasn't.

mom: I had to babysit you and Kuroo.

mom: and apparently Bokuto showed up as well

Iwaizumi: what.

Tooru: Iwa-chan!!!! you missed my birthday!!!!

Iwaizumi: I texted you at 6 saying happy birthday, you never read it

Tooru: what

kubroo: ya you were too busy with duo freak #2

Iwaizumi: what x2

Tooru: yep! jealous? ;DDD

Iwaizumi: Of you? Never.

Tooru: >:(

mom: y'all remember when we first played aoba josai

Iwaizumi: oh god, yes I do 

Iwaizumi: that was hell.

Tooru: I was amazed.

bean stick: hinata wasn't

mom: lmaoo

mom: Hinata wore Tanakas pants by accident!!

mom: then threw up on him!!

Iwaizumi: STOP EXPOSING ME!!! I WAS NERVOUS OKAY!????!!!!

Iwaizumi: IT WAS MY SECOND MATCH AGAINST A STRONG TEAM

Iwaizumi: NOT TO LIE BUT ALSO WITH A HO T GUY AS #1

Tooru: aw uwu

mom: he's talking about Iwaizumi.

Tooru: :((

Tooru: betrayed!!!

Iwaizumi: sorry not sorry

Tooru: I realized recently that without ugly there wouldn't be beauty in the world 😤😤😤😤

Iwaizumi: thank you for your sacrifice.

Tooru: IWA-CHAN!!!!!

prepare for trouble: ok iwazhan

prepare for trouble: what does hinata have that Oikawa doesn't

Iwaizumi: an ass for one.

Tooru: IWA CHAN!!!!!!!!

Tooru: I HAVE AN ASS!!!!

Iwaizumi: Oikawa, your ass can be used as a ruler.

Iwaizumi: not to mention your shitty personality.

Tooru: 😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔

bean stick: relationships are disgusting.

mom: Tsukishima.

mom: you're in one.

bean stick: it's disgusting with everyone else 

mom: lmao

**_KORAA has logged on._ **

kubroo: wait that happened???? he threw up on Tanaka???

mom: yep

KORAA: my pants can testify.

**_KORAA has logged off._ **

mom: omg

mom: Iwaizumi.

**_literal sunshine has logged on._ **

mom: what did you first think of Hinata when you first saw him?

Iwaizumi: that spike was fucking annoying.

prepare for trouble: matsu told me otherwise

Iwaizumi: matsu always has something else to say.

Iwaizumi: ok but tbh

Iwaizumi: shoyo serving the ball into the back of Kageyama's head was fucking hilarious

kubroo: HE WHAT

bean stick: LOL

mom: I've never seen Tsukishima that enthusiastic in text

mom: I thought Kageyama was going to murder Hinata!

bean stick: he probably would've

prepare for trouble: if he did, then iwachan wouldn't of gotten his boyfriend

Iwaizumi: true

Iwaizumi: **@Kageyama**

Iwaizumi: thx for not killing shoyo when he hit you with his serve so I can have him.

mom: that's sweet.

Tooru: I MISSED THAT????

Iwaizumi: yeah you dumbass.

Iwaizumi: you decided to sprain your knee or whatever and then show up fucking late

Iwaizumi: Shoyo also smacked into the ref stand and knocked him over.

literal sunshine: HAJI!!!!

prepare for trouble: you know Iwachan.

prepare for trouble: I remember you specifically getting blocked by Kageyama.

Iwaizumi: oh well.

Iwaizumi: but then they proceeded to argue in front of me.

Iwaizumi: then Shoyo laughed and Kageyama assaulted him lmao

literal sunshine: 😔😔

literal sunshine: speaking of kags, where is he??

literal sunshine: I miss him :((

Tooru: oh, he's hanging with me!!

Iwaizumi: what

literal sunshine: aw!!

Tooru: setter things 😌😌😌

mom: wasn't Kuroo with you?

Tooru: ya but it's just Kageyama and I now.

kubroo: I'm still here but ok

Tooru: you're with Bokuto :(((((

kubroo: cause you ditched me for Kageyama :((

Tooru: I'm sorry plz take me back

kubroo: I'll think about it, I don't know if I can emotionally recover from this heartbreak and trauma that you've put me through.

Tooru:😔😔😔

Iwaizumi: you're a slut.

Tooru: I'm proud 😌😌😌😇

Iwaizumi: you're a horrible person.

Tooru: 😌😌😌😔😇

literal sunshine: haji you should change your name to something similar to mine

Iwaizumi: why

**_Yaku has logged on._ **

literal sunshine: couple names

Yaku: KUROO.

Iwaizumi: ok

kubroo: oh god.

Yaku: WANT TO TELL ME WHY OUR CAPTAIN IS MISSING FROM PRACTICE????

**_Yaku_ _has sent an image._ **

kubroo: wait-

kubroo: OH MY FOSNC

kubroo: DID YOU HUNT ME DOWN?!?!

Yaku: YES BITCH

**_Iwaizumi_ ** _has changed their name to **literal grumpy**._

prepare for trouble: literal daddy would make sense

literal grumpy: no 

literal sunshine: but it's true?

literal grumpy: shoyo stop

**_prepare for trouble_** _has changed **literal grumpy** 's name to **literal daddy**._

mom: ok so Yaku is murdering Kuroo,

mom: Iwaizumi you never finished

literal daddy: finished what

mom: about your first thought on Hinata

prepare for trouble: I call defendant Matsu to the stand.

prepare for trouble: **@and make it double**

prepare for trouble: Matsun-san, can you please tell the court what Iwaizumi-san told you on the day of his meeting with boyfriend Hinata Shoyo?

**_and make it double has logged on._ **

and make it double: wat

and make it double: oh ur honor

literal daddy: Jesus Christ.

and make it double: oh, hi Iwaizumi.

literal daddy: why do I get pegged as daddy?

literal sunshine: babe

literal sunshine: you're hot ok?

literal daddy: .. ok,

literal sunshine: you literally look like a mother fucking daddy

literal sunshine: you're a stud

literal sunshine: you're hot.

literal sunshine: you're daddy.

prepare for trouble: Iwaizumi has a daddy kink that's why he tells us to stop because it'd turn him on.

literal daddy: I never want to ever hear you call me daddy ever again.

prepare for trouble: what if when you have a kid and they call you daddy can I mock?

literal daddy: sure but not now because I know how you'd say it.

prepare for trouble: you're not denying the kink.

mom: Matsun, what were you going to tell the court?

and make it double: oh

and make it double: so we see this team come in, I hear "wow the ceiling is huge!" and obviously we all look over when someone enters our gym because they're wearing B L A C K and our school colors ain't black.

and make it double: ain't nothing wrong with black just saying.

and make it double: but I'm always extra so I knew it was a team coming for a practice match.

and make it double: so Iwaizumi-san first said, it was rather that it slipped out.

and make it double: he said that he was cute.

literal daddy: sue me.

literal sunshine: uwu

mom: you guys remember when we first met Nekoma?

Yaku: it was chaotic

Tooru: welcome back is Kuroo dead?

Yaku: you be the judge of that

Tooru: I would but I don't see him 

Yaku: he's dead then.

Yaku: **@kenma**

_**kenma has logged on.** _

Yaku: sorry but I killed ur boyfriend for skipping practice

kenma: you're not sorry

Yaku: no I'm not.

bean stick: his sacrifice will not be missed.

kenma: oh, well, he shouldn't of skipped practice and school.

kenma: I am surprised that you managed to get there in time tho

Yaku: I ran.

Tooru: all the way to miyagi???

Yaku: no dumbass

Yaku: I ran to the station, then once it stopped I ran again.

Yaku: I already knew that Kuroo was skipping classes.

Yaku: so once the bell rang I went to go hunt him down.

Yaku: and Kuroo did say that he was going to be here.

literal daddy: where'd you bury the body?

Yaku: I didn't 

bean stick: put it on ice we'll be there in fen

mom: fen?

bean stick: five or ten it depends on traffic.

mom: you're walking though?

bean stick: humans are traffic.

mom: ok fair.

**_bean stick has logged off._ **

literal sunshine: we need to plan a funeral for kuroo

Yaku: he isn't worth one.

literal sunshine: ok but we still have to so they don't peg the murder on us.

literal sunshine: why would they peg a murder on his dear friends who are simply holding a funeral?

Yaku: I knew I liked you for a reason.

Tooru: not because you two are the same height.

Yaku: .

**_Yaku has logged off._ **

kenma: run.

Tooru: what?

Tooru: oH GOD

**_Tooru has logged off._ **

literal sunshine: ok, so we need to plan two funerals.

literal daddy: I can cover it.

literal daddy: my parents have the money.

literal daddy: we can also ask Akaashi for help

mom: would Akaashi even want to spend his money on two annoying captains 

literal daddy: no but he would for Shoyo

literal sunshine: and not to get pegged on the murder.

literal sunshine: it's to protect Yaku-san

literal sunshine: and Akaashi-san would protect Yaku-san

literal sunshine: maybe?

mom: worth a shot.

prepare for trouble: how did we go from Iwaizumi talking about his first impressions on Hinata to covering up a murder?

literal daddy: shit happens ig.

literal sunshine: **@Akaashi**

_**Akaashi has logged on.** _

Akaashi: what did Bokuto do?

literal sunshine: what? nothing.

mom: wait

mom: Bokuto is here with us

Akaashi: proved my point.

Akaashi: what did he do?

mom: NO I FORGOT HE WAS HERE

mom: I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS

Akaashi: what

mom: I LOST BOKUTO

**_mom has logged off._ **

literal sunshine: technically Bokuto also witnessed the murders so we have to kill him too.

literal sunshine: Akaashi, would you like to help us fund the funeral for kuroo, Oikawa and Bokuto?

Akaashi: how much.

literal sunshine: depends on how big.

Akaashi: ok.

literal daddy: that was easy.

literal daddy: I'm already paying for half so

Akaashi: okay.

_**Yaku has logged on.** _

literal sunshine: **@Yaku**

literal sunshine: oh.

Yaku: yes hinata

literal sunshine: bokuto-san is there too

literal sunshine: you'd have to kill him so we doesn't blurt out what you did

Yaku: you're right, thanks.

Yaku: hi akaashi.

Akaashi: I'm only funding three murders, don't make it four.

Yaku: as long as Lev doesn't make any comments to me, we should be fine.

Akaashi: I can let Lev slide.

Yaku: thanks

Yaku: I need to go hunt down Bokuto

Yaku: suga didn't say where he was before, right?

literal sunshine: no

prepare for trouble: is he in the picture you took of Kuroo?

Yaku: good point I'll check.

literal daddy: the chaotics never stop

Akaashi: no.

Akaashi: it never had. it never will.

and make it double: I already knew I was in court but come on.

literal daddy: you weren't in court, stop being extra.

and make it double: I'm always extra

Yaku: he was in a tree.

**_Yaku sent an image._ **

Akaashi: then he probably ran deeper in.

Yaku: bet

Yaku: mission control, we have launch.

**_Yaku has logged off._ **

prepare for trouble: you know it's true friendship when they're helping you cover up a murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: "did I even name the chapter?" (talking about chap 40)
> 
> *sees it's not published*
> 
> "no because it's not done-"
> 
> so I'm rewatching haikyuu


	41. Who Set it On Fire????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku: I did.
> 
>   
> dad: you don't even know what he's talking about.
> 
>   
> Yaku: I assumed it was the murders.

death by glamour: WHO THE FUCK DID IT

mom: did what

Yaku: I did.

dad: you don't even know what he's talking about.

Yaku: I assumed it was the murders.

**_death by glamour_** _sent an image._

death by glamour: WHO DID IT???

bean stick: set your house on fire in Minecraft?

death by glamour: YES

Kageyama: are you sure you didn't do it

Kageyama: none of us are online.

death by glamour: SOMEONE DID

literal sunshine: I didn't do it

dad: I don't play Minecraft 

Yaku: me neither 

mom: I haven't been on

mom: I'm coming on rn

Yaku: who has access?

death by glamour: the first years, me, ryuu, chikara, yachi

death by glamour: who else?

literal sunshine: Hajime

literal sunshine: matsu and maki

literal sunshine: Kuroo-san and bokuto-san

literal sunshine: yaku-san you should play Minecraft

Yaku: I'll think about it

Yaku: and no one else logged on?

bean stick: you probably fucked up your fireplace.

death by glamour: how did you know I have a fire place??? hm????

bean stick: you literally asked for help with it but we couldn't do it.

death by glamour: oh

literal sunshine: I'm in the nether so

Kageyama: I'm with Oikawa.

mom: you've been hanging out with Oikawa lately.

Kageyama: we bumped into eachother the other day and have just been hanging out more.

literal sunshine: I call bullshit but you do you

literal sunshine: Hajime^^^^

Kageyama: 🤷🏻♂️

Yaku: get them on and ask

death by glamour: **@yacht @KORAA**

_**KORAA has logged on.** _

death by glamour: who fucking burnt my house down

bean stick: you probably did.

KORAA: BRO OUR HOUSE IS BURNING DOWN??????!

death by glamour: YES

_**death by glamour**_ _has added **Ennoshita** to **Chaotic Energy.**_

**_Atsumu has logged on._ **

****death by glamour: CHIKARA DID YOU BURN MY HOUSE DOWN

KORAA: ENNOSHITA-SAN!!!

Ennoshita: what

Atsumu: what

Ennoshita: in our world in Minecraft?

death by glamour: NO THE FUCKING HOUSE I LIVE IN

death by glamour: YES IN OUR WORLD.

Ennoshita: just to spite you I'm going to say yes.

death by glamour: WHO FUCKING DID IT

Atsumu: I-

Yaku: wait.

Yaku: Kageyama

Yaku: you're with Oikawa?

Kageyama: ya

Yaku: ?? I literally killed him how??

Yaku: fuck, I told Akaashi I wasn't going to have him plan a murder for four.

Yaku: **@literal sunshine**

KORAA: wait what-

literal sunshine: yes yaku-san?

Kageyama: I'm not dead

Yaku: can your boyfriend spare some more money to add another body to the funeral?

literal sunshine: probably.

Atsumu: ?????

Atsumu: how many bodies????

Yaku: Kageyama makes four

KORAA: ???????

Atsumu: FOUR??

Atsumu: WHO ELSE DIED????

Yaku: Kuroo, Bokuto and Oikawa.

mom: I can't believe you killed your own captain.

Yaku: he always pissed me off.

**_kubroo has logged on._ **

kubroo: YOU CANT KEEP ME DOWN FOREVER YAKKUN

Yaku: I will make you into a cold case

literal sunshine: a what

mom: he's going to make it so that no one can solve the murder of Kuroo

literal sunshine: ok

death by glamour: WHO FUCKING BURNT OUR HOUSE DOWN???!?!!

bean stick: that might've been me tbh

death by glamour: ??!?!?!??!

KORAA: TSUKISHIMA!!!?!

bean stick: it was an accident, calm down

bean stick: a blaze came through the portal and set it on fire so I tried putting it out with water but I must've missed a spot

death by glamour: THATS WHY MY HOUSE IS FLOODED.

death by glamour: WHERES SEÑOR????

bean stick: he's in my house

bean stick: I moved him for you.

death by glamour: thank you 😔😔😔😔😔

KORAA: whos senor?

death by glamour: fucking move out of my house

bean stick: a pig that nishinoya-san ""adopted""

mom: at least it wasn't last time.

mom: did anyone find out how Hinata's wolf died?

bean stick: he didn't die.

literal sunshine: what-

bean stick: I found him in the nether.

bean stick: I brought him back

literal sunshine: OMG KEI I LOVE YOY

bean stick: ya love you too

bean stick: btw

bean stick: Iwaizumi-san, Hinata named it Hajime.

literal sunshine: oh.

literal sunshine: KEI I REVOKE WHAT I SAID

bean stick: too late you already said it

**_yacht has logged on._**

literal sunshine: YACHI YOU'VE BEEN OFFLINE SO MUCH I MISSED YOU

yacht: I MISSED YOU TOO

literal sunshine: WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN ONLINE

yacht: IM SORRY I WAS HANGING OUT WITH THE OTHER TWO

KORAA: 😌😌😌😌😌

literal sunshine: ITS OK

Yaku: well, at least she isn't freaking out like last time.

yacht: I always freak out, yaku-san.

Yaku: you got me there.

bean stick: take deep breaths.

yacht: I got you

**_brokuto has logged on._ **

brokuto: ME AND MY BROS HOUSE IS ON FIRE!!!!!!!

KORAA: another house?????

death by glamour: a blaze came through somehow, it's fine 

bean stick: no that was for your house

bean stick: I set theirs on fire on purpose.

Atsumu: is no one going to talk about how this ""Yaku"" killed people????

mom: no

literal sunshine: no

bean stick: no

Atsumu: wtf??

Kageyama: I'm not dead 

Yaku: I will make you so.

mom: Yaku, don't threaten Kageyama, he didn't do anything yet.

literal sunshine: hanging out with shittykawa is enough reason

Kageyama: IWACHAN YOUVE HUNG OUT WITH ME BEFORE!!!!!!!!

literal sunshine: Do I do it willingly???

Kageyama: MAYBE????

literal sunshine: .

literal sunshine: you got him there.

literal sunshine: haji does care for you, he just likes making fun of you 😌😌

Yaku: hinata just exposed his boyfriend

literal sunshine: Yaku, tell them stories of my life once I'm gone.

Yaku: I'd probably die before you but ok

literal sunshine: no you won't.

**_literal sunshine has logged off._ **

yacht: should we be concerned?

mom: I don't think so.

death by glamour: we should be for shoyos ass

**_mom_ ** _has kicked **death by glamour** from **chaotic energy**._

Atsumu: is this normal?

mom: yes.

Atsumu: including the murders?

brokuto: yakkun has always been aggressive

kubroo: like a tiny kitten tbh

kubroo: which fits as he's on Nekoma.

kubroo: and he's short-

**_kubroo has logged off._ **

Yaku: KUROO I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU

**_Yaku has logged off._ **

mom: I think that's normal too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> technically, this book should be over soon. I'm going off of the manga for nationals.
> 
> but we all know I like putting out more chapters than necessary.
> 
> so.. maybe less than 20 left? 30 max probably if I'm going to keep giving filler chapters.
> 
> oh, did you think angst was over? no.
> 
> the angst that's coming is way worst than what happened with Tsukishima. On another fucking level.
> 
> I just need to decide when I should start it..
> 
> I decided.
> 
> it's going to start in a bit then it's going to escalate when Karasuno gets eliminated, around there.
> 
> I am planning on making a second book as them as second years. I already have a main ship planned, and if you've been reading the end and beginning notes, I'm sure you can guess what it may be, but then that confirms that a break up is going to happen.
> 
> I love making ideas but I need to fill in the gaps before I can get to those ideas.
> 
> but anyway, my dad told me to start taking my pills again.  
> my anxiety has been acting up now because they're back in my system lmao


	42. lord no-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirabu: how to delete eyes

KORAA: WATTPAD IS SO CURSED

Shirabu: you realized this now?

_**KORAA**_ _has added **death by glamour** to **Chaotic Energy**._

death by glamour: WHO THE FUCK COMES UP WITH THESE STORIES?????!?!??

Semi: do I want to know?

Yaku: probably not.

Atsumu: isn't Wattpad a site for fanfiction?

literal sunshine: YES ADN IM CRYING

literal sunshine: EVEN HAJI ISNT OK

and make it double: I DONT KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT

and make it double: ITS BEAUTIFUL

prepare for trouble: ^^^^😭😭😭😭

mom: what did you guys read?

literal sunshine: THATS SO CURSED DONT

death by glamour: OBAMA X SPONGEBOB

Atsumu: what

Shirabu: i-

Yaku: ???

death by glamour: IT GETS BETTER

prepare for trouble: OK SO OBAMA IS GOING TO HAWAII TO GO TO BIKINI BOTTOM

prepare for trouble: SPONGEBOB HEARS THIS AND IS LIKE, FUCKING EXCITED

prepare for trouble: IN MORE WAYS THAN ONE

prepare for trouble: THEN SQUIDWARD COMES BY AND IS LIKE "SPONGEBOB, WHY WONT YOU FUCKING LOVE ME? I CAN RIP YOUR ASS BETTER"

literal daddy: I don't think he said that last part.

KORAA: IT WAS CLOSE ENOUGH

KORAA: HE WAS FUCKING DRUNK OUT OF HIS MIND THEN HE SMASHED A BEER BOTTLE ON SPONGEBOB AND SAID "I WANT HIS ASS TO BE MINE, IF I CANT HAVE HIM THEN NO ONE CAN"

literal sunshine: he fucking yeeted out of there too 😭😭😭

death by glamour: IT CONTINUES. OBAMA AND SPONGEBOB FALL "IN LOVE", THEN SQUIDWARD AND PATRICK KIDNAP HIM. THEY RAPE HIM AT FIRST, BUT THEN SPONGEBOB ENJOYS IT

prepare for trouble: THEY FUCKED ALL 12 HOLES

Semi: Jesus fucking Christ.

death by glamour: MEANWHILE OBAMA IS TRYING TO FIND HIM. THEN THEY FIND HIS LOCATION BECAUSE BERNIE SANDERS WANTED TO THIS THAT FUCKING SHIT

death by glamour: THE FBI FUCKING CRASHED THAT SHIT AND SPONGEBOB FAKED SOBBED. SANDY CAME OVER LIKE "SPONGEBOB!!!!!!" AND KISSED HIM

death by glamour: SQUIDWARD WAS SHOOK AND LIKE, TRIED TO STAB HIM BUT GOT SHOT IN THE HEAD

death by glamour: THEN PATRICK GOT ARRESTED.

prepare for trouble: sandy and SpongeBob basically ran away together and she got pregnant, all while Obama wanted him.

prepare for trouble: the agent fucking said "he played yo ass" 😭😭😭

death by glamour: SO HE HUNTED DOWN SANDY AND SPONGEBOB. THEN ONCE HE FOUND THEM SPONGEBOB FUCKING YEETED OUT SAYING "FUCK YOU AND THE BABY."

KORAA: HE CHOPPED UP SPONGEBOB, KEPT TASTING THE ANAL BEADS HE HAD IN HIS ASS, THREW SPONGEBOB IN ACID, BLEW UP BIKINI BOTTOM AND WENT HOME TO MICHELLE LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED

KORAA: HE DECLARED WAR ALL EVERYWHERE UNTIL SANDY AND THE KID WAS FOUND.

KORAA: THEN HE FOUND HER.

KORAA: oh, and Mr. krabs died of an std because he was a horny crab.

death by glamour: hello???

mom: what the fuck was that?????

Atsumu: Jesus

Shirabu: how to delete eyes

Semi: I want to delete myself rn

Atsumu: i ended up finding this one bee movie fanfic

mom: oh god no-

Atsumu: Barry was going to pollinate whatever the fuck her name was and literally flew inside of her, he went into the uterus and found a human baby there. he stung the baby and ended up dying

Atsumu: she couldn't do anything about it and a few months later she pissed out his corpse, then gave birth to some weird ass hybrid bee human thing.

Atsumu: the doctors called swat to kill it and arrested her for killing Barry even tho it was suicide

Shirabu: I want to blow up the world 

prepare for trouble: can we make a fanfic?

Atsumu: depends on the fanfic.

literal daddy: I've had enough of cursed shit for the rest of my life.

literal sunshine: no stay

literal daddy: .

literal daddy: ok

prepare for trouble: staaaaaaayy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

and make it double: heeeeyyyyy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

prepare for trouble: heeeeyy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

death by glamour: ok so this is our fanfiction

death by glamour: Barry x SpongeBob x Shrek

mom: fucking Christ.

Atsumu: ok so

Atsumu: one day, Shrek was walking out of his home and into his glorious swamp

death by glamour: where he discovered something yellow in the mud

KORAA: walking closer he saw that it was a sponge

Shirabu: I'm leaving.

prepare for trouble: they go on an adventure to bring SpongeBob home, find Barry, have a threesome, SpongeBob accidentally fell into lava, breaking the hearts of the two men

and make it double: then they decided to continue on with saving Fiona and their relationship.

and make it double: but then Shrek accidentally killed Barry by...

KORAA: idk farting?

prepare for trouble: perfect.

Atsumu: then Shrek got arrested for kidnapping and murder, the end.

Yaku: I..

literal sunshine: 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

Atsumu: what if Barry died in spongebob during the threesome and then another bee took over to get revenge but fell in love, then that bee died in front of other bees then they went to go get the king on him.

prepare for trouble: PERFECT.

Yaku: Lord help me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> those two are actual fanfic I have read.
> 
> the Barry x SpongeBob x Shrek one is what I threw out of my ass tbh


	43. Suga's Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dad: I would say if you want, but you're currently leaning on my shoulder and playing with my hand.
> 
> mom: ANOTHER BETRAYAL
> 
> brokuto: is this what relationships are like?

kubroo: yaku, how's your sprain?

dad: sprain?

kenma: yaku sprained his ankle when receiving a while back

Yaku: just my like that it happened right then too.

Yaku: but yeah I'm perfectly fine now.

Yaku: nationals is in two days, so

dad: Tell me about it, we're on our way to where we're staying.

kubroo: oh yeah?

bean stick: tanaka and nishinoya were arguing three seconds ago and I'm not sure if I want to know the context.

Ennoshita: knowing those two, it's over something completely stupid, vulgar, irrelevant or all the above.

**_mom has logged on._ **

_**Semi has logged on.** _

_**Ushijima has logged on.** _

mom: I've never felt more betrayed in my LIFE.

dad: Koushi, please.

Semi: what

Yaku: why?

mom: I feel more betrayed than Michimiya did when she found out Daichi and I were saying despite me saying that I wasn't going to take him away.

Yaku: wow...

Semi: I-

MIRACLE BOI: I knew there was something off about you!!!

dad: Koushi,

mom: DON'T KOUSHI ME

literal daddy: plz don't argue in front of the kids,

literal daddy: it makes them upset

mom: IM UPSET.

literal daddy: ok it makes shoyo upset.

mom: IM SORRY BUT IM UPSET

dad: I said I'm sorry.

death by glamour: now you have to suffer for the rest of your life knowing that you've caused pain to the person you love the most, leaving them to drown in the pain at the gaping hole in their chest that you've caused.

golden gaytime: is there something you need to talk about????

brokuto: man, kids are angsty these days.

Yaku: honestly

Akaashi: Bokuto-san, you're the only one who cannot say that.

kubroo: yeah lmao you go all emo mode

Yaku: kids these days

dad: Koushi,

mom: NO, DON'T.

mom: I feel like my heartstrings have been ripped out and tied as a noose around my neck.

Semi: and they say Oikawa is dramatic.

literal daddy: that's because he is.

Kageyama: what's even going on???

bean stick: at this point I don't know 

kenma: I'm not even paying attention

dad: ok, there must be something that can help

dad: my dick? do you want that?

dad: you've never said no before??

death by glamour: dai-san just exposed you..

bean stick: please don't have sex on the bus.

Kageyama: ^^^^

kubroo: I don't think your dick can help, Daichi.....

mom: no...

mom: it won't.....

Yaku: Kuroo, don't say shit that makes it seem like you know what's going on.

**_Asahi has logged on._ **

Asahi: omg

Asahi: Daichi only beat Suga at Mario Kart.

**_Yaku has logged off._ **

_**Ushijima has logged off.** _

Semi: I don't get relationships.

Semi: Iwaizumi, is Hinata like that in your relationship?

MIRACLE BOI: OO OO, SPILL SPILL

mom: EXCUSE ME

mom: I'M BROKEN

Akaashi: right...

dad: Koushi, please, I'll make it up to you later.

mom: you better.

literal daddy: no, shoyo isn't like that.

**_Yaku has logged on._ **

Yaku: I feel like I've just been lied to.

bean stick: no, it's just Sugawara being dramatic.

mom: I AM NOT DRAMATIC.

Semi: your several texts about your heart being ripped out and your heart strings being a noose says otherwise.

mom: IT'S NOT BEING DRAMATIC

mom: IT'S JUST BE EXPRESSING HOW I FEEL.

bean stick: Sugawara-san. Right after Daichi won you blankly stared at him.

bean stick: the only heart being ripped out is probably going to be Daichi's.

death by glamour: don't mind.

dad: please don't rip out my heart.

Kageyama: I'd rather not see that tbh

mom: you know what, I've had it

mom: Daichi, you are always betraying me.

mom: first with the socks and now with Mario kart.

mom: I'm breaking up with you.

kubroo: OOP

literal daddy: don't, shoyo has enough of divorced parents

dad: I would say if you want, but you're currently leaning on my shoulder and playing with my hand.

mom: ANOTHER BETRAYAL

brokuto: is this what relationships are like?

Yaku: someone tell Hinata that once he gets here, I'm hanging out with him

Yaku: I feel like I've lost fifty years of my life and Hinata being himself will make me feel younger

Kageyama: ok

death by glamour: aren't you worried Iwaizumi-san?

literal daddy: no

literal daddy: why should I be?

death by glamour: because shoyo is going to be hanging out with another guy

literal daddy: I've I was concerned about that, I would've had him quit the team.

kenma: if you did that, that'd be toxic

literal daddy: yes, which is why I wouldn't

literal daddy: and I'm not even remotely concerned.

literal daddy: shoyo is oblivious to people flirting with him

Yaku: um-

literal daddy: besides, he's literally just hanging out with yaku.

Yaku: ^^^^^

mom: ok to be fair

mom: that's what you kept telling us with Shoyo.

Yaku: y'all, I'm just tryna feel young again, not steal hinata away from his boyfriend

MIRACLE BOI: karasuno is a whole different level than us.

literal daddy: ok but that's different.

literal daddy: I really don't care if shoyo hangs out with another guy.

literal daddy: worst comes to worst if he does fall for someone else, then okay 

literal daddy: I won't force him to be with me

literal daddy: but I'm not concerned about that either. I know Shoyo really likes me and I really like him too.

literal daddy: it's not a big deal for him to hang out with friends, I'm not going to control that or take it away.

Semi: amen.

literal daddy: and I know that yaku isn't going to try anything. if he wants to hang out with Shoyo, that's fine. I don't care as long as he makes sure shoyo has fun and makes sure he's safe.

literal daddy: him hanging out with Shoyo doesn't mean that he's interested in him.

Yaku: ^^^^^^^^^^^

mom: and that's what's called a healthy relationship y'all.

death by glamour: I praise you good sir

death by glamour: ok , but you don't have anyone that you need to glance too an extra time?

literal daddy: I didn't say that I didn't have anyone.

mom: OOP

kubroo: oooo

kubroo: is yaku on that list???

Yaku: Kuroo, I'm going to break your ankle

death by glamour: are you going to watch Yaku once you come down here???

literal daddy: no.

literal daddy: besides, even if he was, I can't watch him when they hang out, nor will I.

literal daddy: I'm not going there to watch Yaku, I'm going there to support my boyfriend and his team.

MIRACLE BOI: can we know who's on the list???

literal daddy: no 

mom: how about how many?

literal daddy: technically one.

Semi: "technically"?

literal daddy: there's one more but I know he won't do anything about it.

literal daddy: the other one is a slight different story.

dad: okay, that's enough with the questions

literal daddy: please 

literal daddy: but yes, idc as long as you don't force yourself on Shoyo (which I know you won't), he's safe and has a good time

Yaku: I can guarantee the safe part.

kubroo: Yakkun can protect chibi, he's a dangerous man

Yaku: one more word.

mom: OK THE BUS STOPPED, GET OFF Y'ALL

bean stick: please come too

bean stick: if you stay in the bus with Daichi, I'm getting Ennoshita-san.

mom: fine..

kubroo: try not to get eliminated the first round ;ddd

dad: have more faith in us 

kubroo: right

kubroo: see y'all soon


	44. Late Night Biking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mom: DID YOU LOSE THEM
> 
> bean stick: please, give me more respect.
> 
> bean stick: I'd purposely lose Kageyama.

Ennoshita: Tsukishima, how is the run going?

bean stick: my bike ride is going swimmingly, thank you.

Ennoshita: How's the other two?

bean stick: what other two

mom: DID YOU LOSE THEM

bean stick: please, give me more respect.

bean stick: I'd purposely lose Kageyama.

golden gaytime: sounds like a kei thing tbh

bean stick: I see mom is giving us attention after fucking dad

mom: excuse me.

Ennoshita: he still is.

Ennoshita: stay out as long as you can

Ennoshita: it's chaos over here.

Akaashi: what is going on???

bean stick: The freak duo wanted to go on a run, and the parents decided they were going to make it up to eachother right then.

bean stick: with all the other children there.

bean stick: how is yachi doing?

Ennoshita: very red and in a corner while rocking back and forth.

Ennoshita: Nishinoya put headphones on her head to block it out.

bean stick: and the others?

Ennoshita: Narita and Kinoshita went outside as any normal person would do 

Ennoshita: Tanaka and Nishinoya both refuse to leave Yachi alone but are loudly panicking.

Ennoshita: On the bright side, them panicking is causing more of a ruckus than the two.

Yaku: This is the only time I'm happy that I'm not at Karasuno.

Akaashi: Yes, I'm also glad that I only have Bokuto-san.

bean stick: imagine an entire team of Bokuto's.

Akaashi: I would probably quit volleyball to be completely honest.

Akaashi: I can handle four at most, not an entire team.

Akaashi: This is where I give praise to you and Sugawara-san. 

Akaashi: Of course Sawamura-san as well.

Ennoshita: Thanks

Ennoshita: We only have a little more than six if you count Yachi, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.

bean stick: i won't take offense, I will admit that I can be a bit of a troublemaker as well.

bean stick: Sugawara-san is definitely on that list

Ennoshita: please keep Hinata and Kageyama out longer.

Ennoshita: Kageyama wouldn't care but at least for Hinata

bean stick: shoyo probably would've been grossed out but would prob block it out too

Ennoshita: I'd rather not take any chances.

bean stick: ok, you're lucky I'm with these fucking stamina demons.

Yaku: that's a good representation tbh

Yaku: the amount of stamina Hinata has.

bean stick: yeah.

Ennoshita: .

Akaashi: .

Yaku: ok, are we all thinking the same exact thing with the stamina???

Ennoshita: I think so

bean stick: unfortunately.

Akaashi: I'd rather not, but I am.

Yaku: like, I hate to be vulgar with a guy who has a boyfriend, but I'm just genuinely curious,

Yaku: how many round of sex can he have???

Yaku: just with that much stamina I can't help but wonder

bean stick: and you say you won't think of him like that

Yaku: I'm not, I'm a cat, I'm curious.

bean stick: curiosity killed the cat

Yaku: satisfaction brought it back

bean stick: then it died again because it got too curious, then hey, you can't come back

Ennoshita: I was thinking the same thing.

Akaashi: Then yes, we were on the same page.

bean stick: it's a horrible thought to have, but brains always think about the weirdest things.

**_mom has logged off._ **

bean stick: his phone finally turned off.

Ennoshita: but he didn't.

bean stick: they're talking about heading back

Ennoshita: tell them no

bean stick: they're going to know somethings up if I, Tsukishima Kei, wants to stay out.

golden gaytime: say it's a personal reason, Hinata will immediately go along with it and Kageyama would follow because it's Kageyama and he always follows Hinata.

bean stick: you're not wrong

Yaku: sometime in the future I'm asking Iwaizumi.

Yaku: not because I want anything, I'm just really curious now.

bean stick: watch him only be able to do it for five minutes

Akaashi: I sincerely doubt it with his stamina.

Ennoshita: The fact that we talk about Hinata's sex life rather than Kageyama's

bean stick: hinata can actually have one

bean stick: Kageyama is single 

Ennoshita: with the amount of times Kageyama has been hanging out with Oikawa, it's possible

bean stick: if those two ever get together, I'm immediately going to know that somethings up 

bean stick: it's so fucking obvious that Kageyama still likes Shoyo.

bean stick: and Oikawa has said before that he's straight.

bean stick: with Oikawa's personality, I wouldn't be surprised if them getting "together" is for a different reason than them getting together.

bean stick: but I might be exaggerating.

bean stick: besides, Oikawa wasn't ever really fond of Kageyama.

bean stick: why would he suddenly decide to seek out Kageyama and hang out?

bean stick: even if they did bump into each other, I doubt he would've done it just to simply hang out 

Akaashi: So, you think there's something more to it?

bean stick: based off of what I know, possibly

bean stick: but I don't really care enough to do anything about it 

Yaku: would you do something if Hinata's involved?

bean stick: maybe.

Ennoshita: it's relieving to see you and Hinata close and caring for eachother.

bean stick: yeah..

golden gaytime: xd

Yaku: maybe talk to Iwaizumi about that thing, just in case

bean stick: I will 

Akaashi: is it obvious right now? that Kageyama still likes Hinata?

bean stick: oh, yeah,

bean stick: I could probably see it without my glasses tbh

bean stick: but anyway

bean stick: are they done yet

bean stick: I'm tired and we have a game tomorrow.

bean stick: rather today.

Ennoshita: I'm going to go bang on the door and tell them to stop.

Ennoshita: You can head back now

bean stick: ok, I'll tell them to take the long way

Ennoshita: ok see you soon

Yaku: Don't get eliminated, I want to play against you guys.

bean stick: yeah yeah

bean stick: night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all.
> 
> remember how I said that I had like, two drafts for Yakuhina?
> 
> yeah, well, I have 58 now.
> 
> LMFAO
> 
> I ended up getting some ideas and found an otp prompt generator.


	45. Nationals Day 1 Along with Hinata's Predicament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bean stick: get him out of the tub for one.
> 
> bean stick: Iwaizumi basically put him in our care
> 
> bean stick: and I'd rather not send him back in a disheveled state

kubroo: So, how was your first taste of nationals?

literal sunshine: THE CEILING IS SO HIGH!!!!!

literal sunshine: IM SO EXCITED FOR TOMORROW

bean stick: shoyo

bean stick: I literally just watched you practically drown because you fell asleep in the tub.

literal sunshine: THAT MEANS NOTHING

golden gaytime: IT MEANS SOMETHING YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK

literal sunshine: THAT DOESN'T MATTER

literal sunshine: KAGEYAMA

literal sunshine: **@Kageyama**

_**Kageyama has logged on.** _

Kageyama: what

literal sunshine: YOU KNOW THAT GUY RIGHT?

literal sunshine: ADD HIM!!!

Kageyama: who??

golden gaytime: I think he's talking about the one from, uh, #5 that's near his height

Kageyama: Oh, Hoshiumi

Kageyama: I mean.. ok.

kubroo: another chibi??

Kageyama: he's basically Hinata but better

literal sunshine: HEY!!

literal sunshine: but he's so cool!

literal sunshine: HIS JUMP IS LIKE BAMP!!

literal sunshine: AND HE CAN HIT OVER THE BLOCKS

literal sunshine: AND HIS SERVE!!

**_Kageyama_ ** _has added **Hoshiumi** to **Chaotic Energy**._

literal sunshine: HE'S AMAZING

kubroo: hey, just to remind you that you have a boyfriend.

literal sunshine: OFC I KNOW!!

literal sunshine: I'M JUST TALKING ABOUT HIM IN A PROFESSIONAL WAY

bean stick: yes, like how you and Iwaizumi-sans relationship is "professional"

Hoshiumi: what's this

Kageyama: our group chat.

Kageyama: we have Karasuno, Nekoma, Fukurodani and Shiratorizawa here.

Kageyama: technically Inarizaki High if you count Miya-san

Hoshiumi: I wouldn't count him.

Kageyama: Understanable.

Hoshiumi: I take it that sunshine is your short middle blocker?

kubroo: yeah how'd you know?

Hoshiumi: Lucky guess.

bean stick: I mean, shoyo is the physical embodiment of the sun so

_**Akaashi has logged on.** _

Akaashi: Hinata, you are an angel.

Akaashi: I sincerely thank you a million times

Akaashi: I really owe you one for showing up when you did

literal sunshine: huh?

golden gaytime: Bokuto didn't seem to be doing well before you showed up

literal sunshine: oohh!!!

literal sunshine: was Bokuto-san being emo again??

Akaashi: Y e s.

kubroo: really? that early in a match???

Akaashi: I believe it's because I allowed him to go to the main arena.

Akaashi: But sincerely, thank you.

Akaashi: Even if you didn't show up I most likely would've managed to bring him up again, but him seeing his "number one disciple" raised his mood up way more.

literal sunshine: !!!

literal sunshine: where's Hajime?

Hoshiumi: that was a fast change of topic

bean stick: prob because Shoyo's about to pass out

Hoshiumi: so he calls for Hajime??

golden gaytime: his boyfriend.

golden gaytime: this is the first time they're apart, so I'm guessing that he's having separation issues.

bean stick: get him out of the tub for one.

bean stick: Iwaizumi basically put him in our care

bean stick: and I'd rather not send him back in a disheveled state

Kageyama: didn't he see him a few hours ago though?

bean stick: it's a relationship thing I'm guessing.

Akaashi: did he bring a sweater?

golden gaytime: a sweater?

Hoshiumi: his boyfriend's sweater. if he did, then it should smell like him.

bean stick: that's a 50/50 chance that it'd work

bean stick: it'd either be he's content, or he starts crying

bean stick: idk why but I'm leaning towards the crying.

kubroo: it's like a baby and their stuffed animal.

Akaashi: Hanamaki and Matsukawa-san have said before that Iwaizumi-san is basically a teddy bear around Hinata.

Hoshiumi: I don't even know him and this is pure

kubroo: it's the Hinata Affect

kubroo: no matter what, how recently you met him or not, he immediately has a pull on your emotions

golden gaytime: he's doing both.

bean stick: can someone get Iwaizumi please, I'm freaking out.

**_literal daddy has logged on._ **

Kageyama: **@literal daddy**

Hoshiumi: pFF

Kageyama: it'd make sense once you see him.

literal daddy: what's wrong

Hoshiumi: wow you came on before the @

literal daddy: hi new person

literal daddy: Where's Shoyo?

bean stick: laying down in a ball

bean stick: holding your sweater and kind of crying

literal daddy: I'm calling him

bean stick: please I'm freaking out

literal daddy: wow.

literal daddy: that's new.

**_literal daddy has logged off._ **

Hoshiumi: how long have they been together?

Akaashi: About a week or so?

Hoshiumi: really?? and they have that kind of bond?

bean stick: Shoyo and Iwaizumi-san knew eachother prior and a few months ago they began hanging out more and more until it practically became everyday.

bean stick: after they became official, I take it that nothing changed, only they were together more and slept together.

Akaashi: It's basically the honeymoon phase.

bean stick: and now he's suddenly detached from Iwaizumi despite always being with him for a month.

golden gaytime: he's home sick.

Kageyama: home sick???

golden gaytime: Home isn't always a place, it can be a person too.

Hoshiumi: this is so sickingly sweet---

kubroo: welcome to chaotic energy

kubroo: are you chaotic?

Hoshiumi: I'd think so

Kageyama: yes.

Hoshiumi: HEY

**_literal sunshine has logged off._ **

**_literal daddy has logged on._ **

literal daddy: he's going to be okay now.

bean stick: alright.

literal daddy: I already told him earlier that I was going to call him later on, and if he wanted, I can keep the call going through the entire night 

Akaashi: Are you going to?

literal daddy: yeah 

kubroo: be like Akaashi

kubroo: have an entire list of Hinata's weaknesses.

literal daddy: you have an entire list of his weaknesses?

Akaashi: For Bokuto-san.

Akaashi: Around fifty in total

Hoshiumi: Jesus.

literal daddy: I'll keep that in mind, lmao

literal daddy: good luck tomorrow guys

kubroo: try not to get eliminated in the beginning xxxddddd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's nationals time!!
> 
> Which also means that this book is going to be ending soon.
> 
> There are some tags that are there, but obviously haven't happened yet, like Sakusa being present and Nishinoya/Yachi
> 
> those would be happening in the next book. I'm going to be ending this book around the time Karasuno gets eliminated.
> 
> And I think this book is just going to get cut off at one point and suddenly pick up at the second book.
> 
> tbh I'm excited for this drama LMFAO.
> 
> from here on out, there will be spoilers from the manga.


	46. The One Where Hinata Says It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literal daddy: I love you too.
> 
> Yaku: oh my-

bean stick: child # 1 is asleep 

mom: good work

bean stick: you shut up

bean stick: I'm taking care of your children and I'm your child

mom: I'm sorry I'm lacking

bean stick: you're not lacking

bean stick: you're just fucking dad

mom: I'm sorry I needed it 😔😔😔

bean stick: no you wanted it.

bean stick: absolutely disgusting.

mom:😔😔😔

kubroo: ah, the child scolding the parent.

mom: if this wasn't a joke, Tsukishima wouldn't be alive :)

bean stick: what makes you think it is a joke

mom: ah,

mom: forgive me god for the sin I'm about to commit.

bean stick: kill me and dad is going to divorce you

mom: I'll take my chances.

bean stick: I'm telling dad on you

mom: don't

mom: YOU TATTLETALE

bean stick: haha ur in trouble.

kubroo: Tsukishima joking around scares me.

bean stick: your face scares me

kubroo: ok you didn't need to do that.

**_literal sunshine has logged on._ **

mom: LOOK WHAT YOU DID

bean stick: me? you're the one who screamed.

bean stick: I'm laying perfectly still and quiet next to him.

literal sunshine: I miss Hajime..

bean stick: aren't you in a call with him?

literal sunshine: yeah.. but he's not there..

literal sunshine: he's taking a shower...

kubroo: this is why relationships suck

bean stick: you're in a relationship

kubroo: yeah, but my boyfriend is on the same team as me.

kubroo: Hinata's boyfriend is miles away

literal sunshine: :(

bean stick: you're not helping.

kubroo: but seriously

kubroo: I never thought you'd get so upset about it

kubroo: but hey, right now, you being at nationals is making him proud of you

kubroo: so keep doing that and once you get back

kubroo: you can be with him all you want and he'd praise you so much

literal sunshine: .

bean stick: I will say this once and only once 

bean stick: I revoke what I said to you.

literal sunshine: thank you, kuroo-san.

bean stick: Kageyama.

bean stick: **@Kageyama**

bean stick: I can see you in the other room, stop pacing around.

**_Kageyama has logged on._ **

Kageyama: sorry I'm in a phonecall 

bean stick: yeah, I can tell, stop pacing

**_death by glamour has logged on._ **

death by glamour: pacing isn't the word is use

death by glamour: stomping fits it better

death by glamour: Kageyama, if you wake yachi, I'm decking you

Kageyama: sorry, I'll try to tone it down

kubroo: protective of yachi, aren't ya?

death by glamour: she deserves the sleep after putting up with us crack heads.

death by glamour: she's also kinda cuddling against Tanaka.

kubroo: she's sleeping in the same room with you guys?

death by glamour: she's not supposed to, but she fell asleep and we didn't want to wake her.

mom: Kageyama, who are you even talking to?

Kageyama: I'm talking to Oikawa.

bean stick: Oikawa??

Kageyama: yep 

Kageyama: I'll brb

literal sunshine: my boyfriend is the best

bean stick: yes he is

mom: you don't meet a lot of people who are perfectly fine with you hanging out with others without getting jealous

literal sunshine: Haji is so understanding and honest

literal sunshine: I want him to be proud of me

bean stick: I'm sure he already is, Shoyo.

literal sunshine: yeah, but I don't want him to just say it, I want to see it on his face

literal sunshine: I want him to be really happy because I was someone that he can brag about 

mom: he brags about you enough.

kubroo: yep, I get an earful from Oikawa, matsu and maki about it

literal sunshine: really?

mom: yep

literal sunshine: I like his smile

literal sunshine: he doesn't do it a lot, but when he does, it's so genuine and gorgeous

literal sunshine: it holds so much emotion in them

literal sunshine: his eyes do too

literal sunshine: everytime he looks at me, I can just see how he feels in his eyes

literal sunshine: his pretty off green eyes

literal sunshine: and when he hugs me, it makes me feel so safe

literal sunshine: and he's so warm

literal sunshine: and I love his laugh

literal sunshine: his voice

literal sunshine: I love it and I love him

kubroo: I-

kubroo: my eyes are sweating????

bean stick: Shoyo I hate you

literal sunshine: I love you too.

bean stick: I'm hugging you.

mom: omg

kubroo: THIS WAS THE FIRST I LOVE YOU AND HE DIDN'T EVEN SAY IT TO HIM

bean stick: he's exhausted, that's why

bean stick: ya know, when you're tired or drunk you sorta always say what's on your mind

**_literal daddy has logged on._ **

kubroo: **@Yaku**

_**Yaku has logged on.** _

Yaku: this better be for a good reason

kubroo: IT IS

literal sunshine: hajii

literal daddy: hey sho..

literal sunshine: I love you

literal daddy: I love you too.

Yaku: oh my-

literal daddy: I am so proud of you Shoyo, but I need you to sleep so you can keep playing.

literal sunshine: okayy

**_literal sunshine has logged off._ **

literal daddy: alright.

kubroo: I'm surprised you're this cool headed about it

literal daddy: no

literal daddy: not at all

literal daddy: I think I broke a fuse if I were to be perfectly honest.

Yaku: ah, love

Yaku: makes me a bit jealous

literal daddy: lol

literal daddy: im uh, gonna head off

**_literal daddy has logged off._ **

mom: y'all, we witnessed the first "I love you" in a relationship

Kageyama: ok I'm back

death by glamour: what did Oikawa want?

Kageyama: he was telling me that he missed me and all of that

bean stick: Oikawa? missing you?

Kageyama: yeah.

mom: you've been hanging out with him a lot lately, Kageyama, do you want to say something?

Kageyama: uh,

mom: are you and Oikawa dating??

Kageyama: I 

Kageyama: guess so?

bean stick: you guess so

Kageyama: yeah

kubroo: oh, well congrats

death by glamour: I can't believe it.

death by glamour: now all of the first years are dating someone and I

death by glamour: their senpai.

death by glamour: IS ALONE AND SINGLE

Yaku: I'm older than you and I'm single.

death by glamour: ok but listen,

death by glamour: let me have this moment 

kubroo: haha ur single xxddd

Yaku: I'll make Kenma a widow.

kubroo: we aren't married!!!

Yaku: you'll never be after I'm done.

Kageyama: You're on a different level than Suga.

Yaku: I'm taking that as a compliment

kubroo: I don't think it was-

Yaku: it's a compliment.

mom: I think he means you're just more aggressive than me

Yaku: yes, well, it's better to be aggressive than force the kids to listen to you have sex

mom: you're just jealous I get bomb dick

Yaku: no

Yaku: I'd rather give it.

kubroo: stop I never want to imagine you having sex

Yaku: well don't you pervert

kubroo: YOU BROUGHT IT UP

Yaku: BARELY

Yaku: YOU'RE THE ONE LINGERING ON THE THOUGHT.

bean stick: he's not wrong.

mom: ok but still,

mom: Oikawa???

Kageyama: it just sorta happened I guess.

mom: sigh,

mom: ok, well, if you're happy then I'm okay with it

kubroo: anyway,

kubroo: Id hate to break this wonderful topic

kubroo: but y'all should get some sleep for tomorrow

mom: right, goodnight you guys

Yaku: night

Yaku: Good luck

Yaku: even tho you don't deserve it

mom: all I hear is jealousy

Yaku: get a hearing aid

* * *

_**Tsukishima** _ _has added **Kageyama** and **Tooru** to a new chat._

Tsukishima: What the absolute fuck is wrong with you two???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so it begins.
> 
> I'd like to thank y'all for being here with me on this special day of Iwahina's "I love you"


	47. Nationals Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bean stick: right..
> 
> bean stick: but anyway,
> 
> bean stick: Unlike most people,
> 
> bean stick: or rather specific people
> 
> bean stick: We have a big match tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Manga Spoilers!!!!

kubroo: That was one hell of a match.

bean stick: tell me about it.

yacht: the bands--

yacht: loud music

yacht: cheering

yacht: headache

yacht: im dying--

literal sunshine: IT WAS AWESOME

mom: SHOCIA IM CEONGL

bean stick: what??

Atsumu: I don't think that's Japanese.

Atsumu: But Shoyo-kun, I'm still going by what I said.

mom: OM AO PDKXN

bean stick: ???

bean stick: ok just ignore him

yacht: what you said??

literal sunshine: HE TOLD ME HE WAS GOING TO TOSS TO ME

Atsumu: One of these days,

Atsumu: but I'm going to beat you first before I do that.

literal sunshine: OKAY!!

Akaashi: Congratulations in winning day two.

Atsumu: why is this "mom" speaking incoherently??

bean stick: idk

mom: HE RECEIVED

literal sunshine: Oh!

literal sunshine: my receives!

Atsumu: is it literally so surprising for him to receive?

bean stick: yes

mom: YES

Akaashi: Sort of, yes.

mom: IM SO PRPUD

literal sunshine: Thank you suga-san!!!!

**_Kageyama has logged on._ **

literal sunshine: KAGEYAMA!

literal sunshine: KAGEYAMA!!!

literal sunshine: DID YOU SEE MY AWESOME RECEIVES???

Kageyama: No.

Kageyama: but what I DID SEE

Kageyama: WAS YOUR STUNT

literal sunshine: my.. stunt?

bean stick: pff...

literal sunshine: Oh.

literal sunshine: oh...

literal sunshine: oohhh......

Atsumu: You mean when he forgot to hit the ball?

Kageyama: YES

literal sunshine: OKAY LISTEN

literal sunshine: I WAS EXCITED

kubroo: YOU FORGOT TO--??????

literal sunshine: I JUMPED HIGHER SO I GOT EXCITED

Kageyama: YOU SHOULDN'T OF GOTTEN PREOCCUPIED WITH THAT

bean stick: he did bring it back though..

mom: in all seriousness, I feel like I've lost some years of my life from the match.

mom: so much stress.

bean stick: it's a good thing your hair is already grey.

**_mom_ ** _has kicked **bean stick** from **chaotic energy**._

literal sunshine: ATSUMU-SAN!!!!

Atsumu: ya??

literal sunshine: YOUR FIRST SERVE

literal sunshine: WHEN THE MARCHING BAND WAS PLAYING AND YOU CLOSED YOUR HAND AND THEY ALL STOPPED

literal sunshine: IT WAS AMAZING!!!!!

Atsumu: oh... um.. thanks...

_**literal sunshine** _ _has added **bean stick** to **Chaotic Energy**._

kubroo: welcome to the Hinata Affect.

Atsumu: the what???

Akaashi: It's when you "fall" for Hinata. meaning he has an affect on you and makes you feel a certain way

bean stick: welcome to Hinata's harem

bean stick: where Shoyo is the queen

bean stick: and Iwaizumi is his King

Atsumu: who's Iwaizumi?

mom: his boyfriend.

Atsumu: Ooh..

**_Tooru has logged on._ **

Tooru: TOBIO YOU DID SO WELL!!!!!

Kageyama: Thanks.

Tooru: CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR WIN!!!!!

Atsumu: and who is this?

bean stick: an annoyance as Iwaizumi-san would put it...

bean stick: aka, Kageyama's boyfriend.

Atsumu: Tooru?

Tooru: Oikawa Tooru!! Aoba Josai's Captain!!

Atsumu: Oh.. uh..

Atsumu: Con.. grats?

Tooru: speaking of Congratulations!!

Tooru: You guys never did it for us!!!

bean stick: we've been busy with nationals, obviously

bean stick: something that you never experienced

Tooru: ouch glasses-chan

Tooru: that ripped out my heart!!!

Tooru: Meanie!!

bean stick: cry me a river.

literal sunshine: Knowing Oikawa, he would

Tooru: YOU'VE BEEN HANGING OUT WITH IWACHAN TOO MUCH!!!

Tooru: HES RUBBING OFF ON YOU!!!

bean stick: oh my god

bean stick: him hanging out with his boyfriend????

bean stick: such a pain, whatever will we do.

Tooru: Aren't you just a ray of sunshine. :)

bean stick: that's Shoyo :))))

kubroo: im sensing passive aggressiveness.

Tooru: Ololol?

Tooru: Jealous that I'm saying Tobio-Chan???

bean stick: .

bean stick: PFHAHAHAHAH

kubroo: om--

mom- !!

yacht: I-

Akaashi: Oh my.

literal sunshine: lmaoo

bean stick: oh my god I'm crying-

bean stick: that was hilarious.

Tooru: .

bean stick: oh wait you're being serious?

bean stick: Never in a million years would I ever be jealous of YOU.

bean stick: specifically dating Kageyama for one.

bean stick: for two

bean stick: I have a boyfriend???

Tooru: Ah, right, freckles-chan.

Tooru: But Tsukishima, that isn't stopping you with something else :)))

kubroo: what???

bean stick: .

mom: Okay, that's enough.

Tooru: :)))

Atsumu: All.. right then.

literal sunshine: Atsumu, which Miya are you?

Atsumu: um, the setter?? the handsome one???

bean stick: blond hair.

literal sunshine: ok!!

Tooru: Oh! Speaking of setters!

Tooru: Shoyo!

literal sunshine: Yes?

Tooru: Once you're done with nationals, we should play together!!

literal sunshine: REALLY???

Tooru: Yep!! You and me vs Tobio and Iwachan!!

literal sunshine: AWESOME!!!

bean stick: right..

bean stick: but anyway,

bean stick: Unlike most people,

bean stick: or rather specific people

bean stick: We have a big match tomorrow.

kubroo: You're right..

Atsumu: You're going against Nekoma, right?

kubroo: Yes they are.

kubroo: We can finally have our garbage battle 

Atsumu: your what??

mom: Nekoma and Karasuno have been rivals for awhile. Our old coach and their coach were rivals as well, so we took part in that.

kubroo: we recently connected that bond and we've been having practice matches with them since, along with Fukurodani, which Akaashi is the setter for.

Akaashi: Hello.

literal sunshine: I'M GOING TO MAKE KENMA ENJOY VOLLEYBALL!!!!

kubroo: Good luck.

Atsumu: Good luck to you guys.

Tooru: GOOD LUCK TOBIO!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you know, Tsukishima is pretty hostile right now. ;ddd
> 
> Yeah, btw that's the start of the drama. Oikage getting together IS the drama lmao  
> it won't end pretty, btw
> 
> if y'all saw how I wrote some drafts, you'd be disappointed lmfao
> 
> but hey, they were to just get the base down 😔😔  
> I rewrite my drafts so many times


	48. Nationals Day 3 Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lev: and what do they use again?
> 
> Lev: block read?
> 
> kubroo: Read blocking.
> 
> Yaku: for fucks sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has manga spoilers!!!

kubroo: Ah..

kubroo: that..

kenma: that was fun.

Yaku: it's so weird hearing and seeing you say that volleyball was fun.

literal sunshine: I can't believe it ended though!!!

Kageyama: yeah,

Kageyama: your dumbass thought that Tanaka was going to serve.

kenma: if the ball wasn't so wet, we would've played more.

literal sunshine: yeah!!

literal sunshine: it was almost anti climatic!!!

Kageyama: do you even know what that means?

literal sunshine: ofc I do!!!

bean stick: he used it fine.

**_kenma_ ** _has added **Lev** to **Chaotic Energy**._

kenma: he was annoying me

Lev: HINATA!!!!

Lev: THAT WAS AMAZING!!!!

Lev: YOU JUMPED AND IT SOUNDED LIKE PJOMD!!!!!

Yaku: That's not even a word.

Yaku: But honestly, he's not wrong.

kubroo: we can all agree that chibi's big jump shocked us all

Lev: YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THE LOOK ON KENMA-SAN'S FACE!!!!

kenma: I didn't think he was going to jump over the block...

kenma: you really are amazing Shoyo.

literal sunshine: Haha;;;

literal sunshine: come to nationals next year!!

literal sunshine: so we can play again!!!

kenma: sure.

kenma: but I don't envy you right now.

literal sunshine: huh?

literal sunshine: why?

bean stick: we have another match.

literal sunshine: oh!!

literal sunshine: right!!!

**_brokuto has logged on._ **

**_Akaashi has logged on._ **

Akaashi: Oh, I take it your match is finally over?

kubroo: Yep.

brokuto: yeah!! it was so long!!

brokuto: we looked over when ours was starting and you guys were STILL PLAYING!!

kubroo: it was a good match.

kubroo: we only lost because of how sweaty the ball was.

Akaashi: Seriously??

kenma: yeah, it slipped out of my fingers.

Akaashi: That's a bit anti-climatic for such a long match.

literal sunshine: that's what I said!!!!!

**_Tooru has logged on._ **

Tooru: Tobio!!

Tooru: You did so well!!!!

Kageyama: Thanks.

Tooru: hm~?

Tooru: is Iwa-chan not here to congratulate you, chibi?

literal sunshine: huh?

bean stick: Iwaizumi called Shoyo.

bean stick: not that it concerns you if Iwaizumi didn't, hm?

Tooru: Oh, no, no, no!

Tooru: It would just be a bit upsetting if my boyfriend didn't congratulate me in winning a match I looked forward to!

bean stick: the only matches you looked forward to was Shiratorizawa.

bean stick: and last I checked, you never won.

kubroo: Okay.

kubroo: where's suga and Daichi?

Yaku: last I checked they stepped away with Azumane.

kenma: do you guys know who you're going up against?

Kageyama: they should be playing right now.

**_Hoshiumi_ ** **_has logged on._ **

Kageyama: Speak of the devil.

Hoshiumi: Karasuno's #10

literal sunshine: yeah?

Hoshiumi: I watched your last two matches. You were good.

literal sunshine: Oh, uh..

literal sunshine: thanks?

Hoshiumi: Let's see who's the real tiny giant after this match.

literal sunshine: you're on!

**_literal sunshine has logged off._ **

**_Hoshiumi has logged off._ **

**_bean stick has logged off._ **

kubroo: ah, Karasuno vs Kamomedai.

Yaku: yeash, I do not wish we won now.

Lev: Why?

Lev: are they that good?

kenma: kind of yeah.

kenma: their blocking rivals data tech.

Lev: and what do they use again?

Lev: block read?

kubroo: Read blocking.

Yaku: for fucks sake.

kenma: they're a team that have been to nationals a lot.

kenma: of course you'd expect them to be good.

Tooru: good luck tobio!

Kageyama: thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm going to say this again, but the ending to this will not be pretty. Not for a handful of characters.
> 
> And Oikage will absolutely NOT be healthy. If you came here for that, then I apologize. Why they're together isn't because they like eachother, it's simply for a rather cruel reason.
> 
> I was also planning to have Kageyama slowly like Oikawa in the whole ordeal, but I havent decided on that yet.
> 
> and sorry I haven't uploaded in a little while, I wanted to take a bit of a break as I was practically updating every day lmao


	49. How is He?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mom: he said that?
> 
> mom: when?
> 
> yacht: when you were taking Daichi's dick.
> 
> mom: oh.
> 
> mom: okay that's understandable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mAnGa sPoILERS

mom: Hey...

mom: how's Hinata doing?

kenma: we're heading back to where you're staying right now.

kenma: he's about to pass out.

mom: did his fever go down?

yacht: barely.

yacht: he's pale right now.

yacht: Iwaizumi called him right after he got taken out.

mom: He always calls at the right times.

kenma: he is watching.

kenma: I'm sure watching his boyfriend collapse onto the floor then get taken out of the game would make him call.

mom: True.

mom: we're packing up here right now.

mom: are you almost there?

yacht: sort of?

yacht: Shoyo was complaining about nausea so we slowed down a bit.

mom: Alright.

mom: we'll see you in a little bit, okay?

mom: Daichi right now is yelling at Tsukishima and Kageyama.

yacht: what happened?

mom: Tsukishima and Kageyama got into a fight.

mom: which would be nothing new

mom: but Tsuki really looks agitated.

yacht: really??

yacht: do you know why they fought?

mom: No.

kenma: it could be because of Kageyama and Oikawa.

kenma: he has gotten more hostile and passive aggressive since they announced they're together.

yacht: he did say that if they did get together, it wouldn't be for a good reason, right?

mom: he said that?

mom: when?

yacht: when you were taking Daichi's dick.

mom: oh.

mom: okay that's understandable.

mom: but why would them being together concern Tsukishima?

yacht: I don't know.

yacht: he hasn't been picking fights recently

yacht: and if he's actually pissed off as you're saying, then it's probably for a good reason.

yacht: oh

yacht: we're here.

mom: Alright, I'll see you guys later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry for the angst and arguments that are about to come.
> 
> I had some small crack that I was going to add, but it's not going to make it in this book, unfortunately. it might in the next? I don't know. but with how this book is and how it's going to end in the next few chapters, those crack bits aren't going to make the cut lmao


	50. Kei, What's Going On??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mom: You being worked up worries me.
> 
> mom: what's going on??

MIRACLE BOI: how's our little monster #10 doing??

literal daddy: he's okay right now. he's resting.

mom: That's good.

Hoshiumi: it's stupid.

mom: what is??

Hoshiumi: He got sick.

Hoshiumi: I wanted to play him longer.

literal daddy: I'm sure he wanted to play you longer as well.

literal daddy: he was really excited to play you.

literal daddy: he never had anyone who can jump as high as him at his height.

literal daddy: he's envious, but was excited.

Atsumu: surprised that it took him nine sets to go down.

MIRACLE BOI: I mean what I said about him being a monster!!!!

MIRACLE BOI: VOLLEYBALL FREAK!!!!!!

MIRACLE BOI: but I recently made some sweets! I want to give them to him as a get well gift and a congratulations to beating ushiwaka!!

mom: I'm sure he'd appreciate that, Thank you Tendou.

Hoshiumi: isn't sweets going to make him more sick???

literal daddy: no

MIRACLE BOI: Don't worry, it's more of chocolate covered fruits.

MIRACLE BOI: but I made the chocolate.

mom: do you like doing that?

MIRACLE BOI: it's a bit of a hobby! so I might go with it!

**_bean stick has logged on._ **

mom: Tsukishima,

bean stick: yeah, yeah, save your disappointment for another kid.

mom: what?

mom: No, I was going to ask if you were okay.

bean stick: sure.

Hoshiumi: so I take it you guys don't know why that fight happened either?

mom: I'm just as clueless.

literal daddy: fight???

Atsumu: Tobio-kun and glasses ended up getting into some fight or whatever

literal daddy: really?

bean stick: he deserves it.

mom: Okay, what's going on with you two??

mom: why have you been so harsh towards Kageyama and Oikawa??

bean stick: If you knew what I knew, you'd understand.

bean stick: It's fucked up.

bean stick: and I kept it in because of Shoyo and nationals.

bean stick: what I know is going to break his heart with what those two fuckers are planning.

literal daddy: what are they doing.

literal daddy: I'm not asking, I'm telling.

_literal sunshine has logged on_.

bean stick: hey Shoyo

literal sunshine: hi tsuki

MIRACLE BOI: how's my favorite monster doing??

literal sunshine: I'm okay, haji made me soup

literal sunshine: it was good.

bean stick: that's good.

Hoshiumi: hey, get better soon.

Hoshiumi: come to nationals next year so we can play you again

literal sunshine: ofc!!

literal sunshine: oh

literal sunshine: Tsuki?

bean stick: yeah?

literal sunshine: are you and tadashi okay?

bean stick: . yes, why do you ask?

literal sunshine: you two haven't been as close as you were before.

bean stick: what do you mean? he's always next to me.

literal sunshine: I know, but his eyes look different, and you look more angry

literal sunshine: did you two have a fight?

bean stick: . we're going through something right now.

bean stick: but don't worry about us, focus on getting better.

literal sunshine: okay.. if you need help I'm here.

bean stick: I know.

bean stick: get some rest

literal sunshine: ok!! love u Tsuki!

bean stick: love you too..

literal sunshine: I love you haji.

literal daddy: I love you too, sho.

**_literal sunshine has logged off._ **

literal daddy: Kei. What is going on???

bean stick: I think it'd be best to say it after Shoyo gets better.

bean stick: but the longer I hold it off, the more they plan 

mom: Kei, what are they doing???

mom: I have never seen you so worked up about something.

mom: even with Kageyama, you always brush it off.

mom: You being worked up worries me.

mom: what's going on??

bean stick: ..

Hoshiumi: Is it that bad?

bean stick: sorta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all, I had a story that I wrote, it was decently wrote, I wasn't close to finishing, but I forgot to back it up and I lost it. 
> 
> I know what I wrote, it's more of that I lost it all.
> 
> I have like, a fourth of it because I was rewriting a certain part. it was Yakuhina. I can rewrite it no issue, but still. more of the fact that it's gone.
> 
> anyway, I'm giving some light-hearted memes before this whole thing goes down.


	51. Are You Fucking Serious????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoshiumi: .
> 
>   
> Yaku: -
> 
>   
> Atsumu: .  
> 
> 
> mom: .
> 
>   
> Atsumu: And I thought what I did was fucked.
> 
>   
> mom: excuse me????

Hoshiumi: So, what was so fucked??

mom: Daichi does want to know as well..

bean stick: of course Daichi wants to know.

Atsumu: can you blame him though? You're one of the most composed teammates and now you're so worked up over something.

**_brokuto has logged on._ **

brokuto: is everything okay there??

bean stick: not at all tbh.

**_Yaku has logged on._ **

Hoshiumi: Then do you want to talk about it?

Yaku: Talk about what?

mom: Why Tsukishima fought with Kageyama.

Yaku: oh.. that.

mom: Tsukishima,

mom: Telling us what's going on can help you and Shoyo..

mom: it's better for us to know so you don't have the burden all by yourself.

mom: because then you'd snap and do something you'd regret..

bean stick: yeah.. you're right..

**_dad has logged on._ **

mom: hey Daichi..

dad: hey ko..

dad: are you ready to tell us?

bean stick: yes.

bean stick: Oikawa and Kageyama got together so they can manipulate Shoyo into breaking up with Iwaizumi-san.

Hoshiumi: .

Yaku: -

Atsumu: .

mom: .

Atsumu: And I thought what I did was fucked.

mom: excuse me????

bean stick: I know for certain that Kageyama still likes Shoyo. it's clearer than crystal. 

bean stick: I guess what was going to happen is that Oikawa was going to get closer to Shoyo, manipulate him into breaking up with Iwaizumi, then Kageyama gets Shoyo and Oikawa gets Iwaizumi.

bean stick: isn't it strange that Oikawa started suddenly hanging out with Kageyama despite him avoiding him like the plague?

bean stick: then after a few days, they start dating??

bean stick: and Oikawa said that he was straight??

Atsumu: wait, so Tobio wants Sho-kun, and Oikawa wants his boyfriend??

bean stick: yes.

bean stick: Oikawa got weird after Shoyo and Iwaizumi began hanging out more.

mom: I mean, he can realize that he likes guys as straight.

bean stick: yeah. which is why I think he likes Iwaizumi.

bean stick: I mean, Oikawa has known Iwaizumi for just about his entire life. there's always one childhood friend that falls for another.

bean stick: after Maki and Matsu kept explaining a crush, Oikawa must've realized himself that he isn't straight like he says.

bean stick: he said something like "aren't you just pinning ideas into his head?" or something.

mom: my god...

mom: and you've known this???

bean stick: yes.

bean stick: and I know it's going to break Shoyo once he finds out his best friend and boyfriend's best friend were plotting to break them up so they can have them.

Yaku: That's fucked up..

brokuto: I feel bad for Hinata..

**_Tooru has logged on._ **

Hoshiumi: .

mom: .

dad: .

Yaku: uh oh...

brokuto: I'm getting Kuroo.

Tooru: What?

Tooru: what's going on?

bean stick: I told them.

Tooru: told them what??

dad: Read up.

Tooru: Okay..??

brokuto: **@kubroo**

Atsumu: I don't like where this is gonna go.

Tooru: Oh.

Tooru: I see.

Tooru: You're not fucking scott free either, Kei.

Tooru: Tell me, did you tell your boyfriend?

mom: What?

bean stick: I did, you asshat.

bean stick: Unlike you, I'm not some fucking manipulating jackass.

bean stick: I wouldn't pulled Tadashi along like that.

dad: Pulling? what??

bean stick: Excuse you, but I think your plan is more fucked up than my non-existent one.

bean stick: I would worry about how Iwaizumi is going to react once he finds out.

bean stick: he might shun you from his life 

Tooru: Fuck you.

bean stick: no, fuck YOU.

bean stick: I may be a jackass a lot, but I wouldn't deliberately plan to manipulate anyone into breaking up with their boyfriend.

bean stick: you're a whole different level of fucked up.

Tooru: I just think you're bitter.

bean stick: bitter?? of fucking what???

Tooru: That you can't have Shoyo 

bean stick: First of all, you don't have the right to call him Shoyo.

bean stick: secondly, I'm not bitter. I admit, I like him. I do, okay? and I told Tadashi. and we're taking a break. do you see me huddling up to Shoyo to make him break up with Hajime?? you see me sucking up to him???

bean stick: No, I'm being a friend.

bean stick: and as his friend, I exposed your fucked up plan before you fuckheads can go along with it and break Shoyo's heart.

dad: Okay, that's enough.

bean stick: if you can manipulate Kageyama into being with your ass, I know you can do it with Shoyo.

bean stick: but I know for fucking certain that Iwaizumi wouldn't fall for it.

bean stick: no matter what, your plan would fail half way.

bean stick: so tell me, Oikawa.

**_literal daddy has logged on._ **

bean stick: everyone now knows the real reason why you're with Kageyama and why you've been befriending Shoyo.

bean stick: you're going to lose the respect and admiration from your teammates,

bean stick: your friends

bean stick: Shoyo.

bean stick: and most importantly, Iwaizumi.

bean stick: what are you going to do now??

dad: Tsukishima, that's enough.

bean stick: why should I stop???

bean stick: give me one good reason why I should fucking stop doing this??? he was going to hurt Shoyo.

dad: going on with this is going to hurt him more.

bean stick: fine.

Tooru: You're like some little guard dog, constantly trying to defend him, why? Hinata won't like you, so why go through all this trouble for him?

bean stick: because I care for him. Shoyo is such a sweet boy, he maybe selfish, but he isn't a dick about it. he helps people, and he's always been kind to me no matter what. he's my friend, and I love him as such.

bean stick: which mean that I will stick up for him and protect him as best as I can.

bean stick: sorry, but not every fucking thing equals trying to be with him.

dad: Okay, both of you, stop.

literal daddy: I'm sorry,

literal daddy: What the fuck are you planning???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's finally dropped 😔😔😔😔


	52. Everything Has Come to Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literal daddy: Oh, please do.
> 
> literal daddy: Tell me your fucking thought process, Tooru.

Tooru: Iwa-chan!!

Tooru: when did you get here???

Hoshiumi: this is like some damn drama series what the fuck

bean stick: or more so what he wants to ask,

Atsumu: honestly though.

bean stick: how much do you know?

Atsumu: and I get called a jackass...

literal daddy: Just enough.

Tooru: Iwaizumi, listen, I can explain

literal daddy: Oh, please do.

literal daddy: Tell me your fucking thought process, Tooru.

**_kubroo has logged on._ **

brokuto: Kuroo, read up.

literal daddy: Tell me, what the fuck am I going to tell Shoyo?

Atsumu: wow, owl head not typing in caps.

Yaku: Guys.

literal daddy: "Hey, your best friend and mine were planning to manipulate you into breaking up with me so they can have us separately."?

Yaku: Not the time for jokes.

literal daddy: do you have any idea how broken he is going to be?????

Atsumu: Sorry, I'm just trying to give something other than this cruel shit.

literal daddy: I knew you were a shitty person, but fucking seriously????

mom: I appreciate it.

literal daddy: was every fucking thing you told Shoyo a lie???

mom: but it won't help.

mom: not right now.

literal daddy: pretend to befriend him? act like you and Kageyama broke up so he'd help you, soothe you into feeling better? then when you confessed you liked me, he'd break up with me for you??

dad: the best thing we can do is let them sort this out.

Tooru: .

literal daddy: I want an answer.

Tooru: Yes.

Tooru: it started out that way..

kubroo: oh god.

Hoshiumi: sigh.

Hoshiumi: ur always going to be a jackass miya

mom: I would say arguing is something we don't need, but I feel like this is something this has to happen...

Atsumu: ok shorty

Yaku: I mean... yeah.

Iwaizumi: Tobio,

Iwaizumi: Tell me why,

Iwaizumi: You thought this would be a good idea?

Hoshiumi: I will clock you.

bean stick: he didn't think..

mom: Tsukishima, shut up.

mom: You guys shut up too.

Kageyama: ..I didn't think..

Kageyama: I was constantly told that I wasn't good or healthy enough for Shoyo... so I thought I could prove that wrong.. being told that so many times, it hurt me a bit. 

Kageyama: I wanted to prove that I could be with Shoyo, that we could work, that I was good enough for him. That I could be with him.

bean stick: you proved something alright.

mom: Tsukishima.

Hoshiumi: then why didn't u just tell them how you felt

bean stick: it didn't cross his head. he didn't think about it.

mom: Tsukishima.

bean stick: I'm not saying it insultingly, calm down.

bean stick: think about it.

bean stick: after being "insulted" or thinking that everyone thought you were what was wrong. Would you want to say how you feel?

bean stick: everyone is different, and I'm honestly most of us here would've done it anyway, no matter what was being said 

bean stick: the fact is

bean stick: Kageyama is more emotional than we all thought and gave him credit for.

bean stick: I mean, it's a bit obvious after his previous team betrayed him

bean stick: so he might've thought that we would've done the same.

mom: I feel insulted.

dad: Suga.

Kageyama: i mean.

Kageyama: i can get why no one really thought of me as emotional

Atsumu: youre almost like a wall, tbh

Atsumu: until yer in a good mood

Yaku: lmao yer

Hoshiumi: yer

Kageyama: really?

Atsumu: both of you shut your short asses up.

bean stick: Yes.

Yaku: I'll clock you.

Kageyama: oh

mom: Yaku's the one who "killed" the team captains. Be careful what you say, Atsumu.

Atsumu: wait.

bean stick: You know,

bean stick: you shouldn't of been afraid to talk to us. Or rather them since we never got along.

Atsumu: I revoke what I said.

bean stick: Let me tell you something.

bean stick: You too fucking Oikawa.

Yaku: Wise choice.

Tooru: .

Hoshiumi: I like you 

bean stick: I do like Shoyo. And I admit it. As a young adult.

Yaku: thanks but I'm not interested

Hoshiumi: wha-

Hoshiumi: NOT LIKE THAT YOU FUCKHEAD

bean stick: okay, we're trying to have a serious conversation but I fucking can't with this fuckery in the back lmao

mom: Yaku, you were the one to tell them to stop

Atsumu: ^^^^^^^^

Yaku: Did I? Don't remember.

Hoshiumi: YOU FUCKING DID

Yaku: Oh well.

literal daddy: You done

Atsumu: yessir

Hoshiumi: yessir

Yaku: lmao

kubroo: wow yaku

literal daddy: Are you done.

kubroo: yessir.

literal daddy: Good.

literal daddy: Continue.

bean stick: Anyway,

bean stick: I admit that I like Shoyo.

bean stick: and unlike what that narcissist asshole says, I told Tadashi about it.

bean stick: I would've ignored how I felt because I didn't think it was important.

bean stick: but I was thinking about me, and I felt bad to hide that from him.

bean stick: I talked to him and we're on a break. Because that's healthy for him. For both of us.

bean stick: And I felt better. I felt bad for him, but I felt better because he understood, and he was okay.

bean stick: Yes, I was afraid of what he was going to say, feel or think.

bean stick: but at the end of the day, Tadashi is my partner, yes, we may have known each other for years, but I trusted him. Just like how I trust the rest of the team.

bean stick: even you, Kageyama, despite you being a fucking pain in the ass.

kubroo: but

kubroo: We never meant to harm you. It wasn't our intention.

kubroo: We thought about Hinata more and didn't think about you as much.

kubroo: There isn't an excuse for it.

mom: And we're sorry.

bean stick: ofc I'm gonna be

kubroo: wow.

Kageyama: I understand it though.

Kageyama: why you thought more of Hinata.

Kageyama: because how I was would've affected him more. with the whole thing that happened awhile ago.

Kageyama: you thought it was better for him

bean stick: yeah

bean stick: but we never said it right either 

Kageyama: what?

bean stick: we weren't careful on how we were talking about it.

bean stick: we all knew what eachother were thinking, but never elaborated on it for others who didn't get it. For you who was the other piece in that situation.

bean stick: tbh, yes, what happened wasn't healthy. not too much.

bean stick: yes, we thought more about Shoyo because we thought it wouldn't of bothered you.

bean stick: The situation wasn't healthy, not you.

bean stick: sure, you could've been an issue

mom: Tsukishima.

bean stick: but you probably would've corrected it if you were told.

bean stick: you're passionate. and I'm sure that if you and Shoyo were still together you would've traveled the entire world for him and fix whatever you needed for him.

bean stick: but you're not together.

bean stick: and tbh we pretty much all thought that you being in a relationship wasn't a good idea

Kageyama: because of what happened before 

bean stick: and because of how you've learned what a team is.

bean stick: that's what a relationship is. a team. you work together, you communicate, you make it work, you try not to hide what would hurt them, you're not just thinking of yourself, you think of them, what you do isn't just for yourself, it can be for them too.

bean stick: but that's what I think of it.

bean stick: suga would have a different answer, Kuroo would have a different answer.

bean stick: I'm not shaming you for not telling us, you had a reason and it made sense for you.

bean stick: but all of us are a relationship.

bean stick: platonic 

bean stick: we've practically breathed in each other's sweat.

bean stick: the fact is, you could've trusted Suga and Daichi. They most of all would've understood, and they would've told us to be more specific or knock it off or think about you more.

Kageyama: I don't hold it against you for thinking about him. Yeah, sure, I wish I was thought of a bit more, how I was taken into account, but Hinata would've hurt more than me.

bean stick: it doesn't matter, both of you are human, both of you hurt, and we should've realized that sooner.

Kageyama: .

Kageyama: Thank you.

Kageyama: I'm sorry.

bean stick: I'm sorry.

Atsumu: I-

Yaku: Wow.

Hoshiumi: I don't know whether to cry or-

bean stick: this isn't done.

bean stick: Tobio is a victim too.

bean stick: so, mister mastermind.

bean stick: what's up now?

dad: okay, I don't know if I should feel threatened by him saying what's up.

Tooru: I don't know.

bean stick: Thinking about it, didn't Kageyama say how he thought this was a bad idea?

mom: What?

bean stick: I know Kageyama, he wouldn't try to deliberately hurt Shoyo and not feel bad about it.

bean stick: he would've felt terrible for being the reason why Shoyo had to break up with a guy he loves.

**_literal sunshine has logged on._ **

bean stick: You never thought about that? How your plan would've fallen through because of Iwaizumi and Kageyama?

bean stick: Probably not 

bean stick: because all you wanted was Iwaizumi.

Yaku: uh,

Yaku: Guys?

Tooru: You don't know how I felt.

bean stick: No, but you could've done ANYTHING but THIS

bean stick: You were being selfish.

bean stick: After Hanamaki and Matsukawa helped Shoyo realize that he liked Iwaizumi, you did too.

Yaku: Guys????

literal daddy: Leave it.

Hoshiumi: What??????

bean stick: You began to panic. But you also supported them, but that wasn't what was on your mind.

bean stick: After years of assuming you were straight, you finally realized that you loved Iwaizumi. 

bean stick: Your heart was split into two.

bean stick: wanting to be happy for them, or break them.

Tooru: Stop assuming stuff

Tooru: You don't know me.

bean stick: I'm not assuming, I'm putting the pieces together

bean stick: if you didn't liked Iwaizumi, why would you plan to break them up? I know it wasn't so your "previous underclassmen" could have Shoyo.

bean stick: You hated Kageyama.

bean stick: Now suddenly, you're dating.

Yaku: Iwaizumi.

literal daddy: I said leave it.

bean stick: You didn't think on how Shoyo would feel, nor Iwaizumi.

bean stick: You just wanted him.

bean stick: and I'm sorry.

Tooru: what?

bean stick: I'm sorry.

bean stick: You probably thought it wasn't fair.

bean stick: You've known him longer, than this lovable kid comes and just takes him.

bean stick: You wanted to be happy. You wanted the guy. You knew that Kageyama was in the same boat, so you tied him along. So both of you could be happy.

bean stick: Shoyo wasn't going to be happy.

bean stick: You're ripping his home from him.

bean stick: Iwaizumi wasn't going to be happy, you were ripping his home from him.

bean stick: You were desperate.

bean stick: but none of that made it right.

Tooru: yeah..

Tooru: you're right.

bean stick: and I knew you would've felt guilty at some point. but the damage would've been done.

literal daddy: come here.

bean stick: what?

**_literal sunshine has logged off._ **

bean stick: Oh...

literal daddy: I don't know whether to say I'm sorry to you or not.

literal daddy: I know that you can't help it when you like someone.

literal daddy: but you can help how you go about it.

literal daddy: So that's on you.

Tooru: I know...

Tooru: I'm really sorry, Hajime.

literal daddy: I appreciate your apology,

literal daddy: but,

Tooru: I know.

Tooru: And

Tooru: I did begin to have my doubts about it.

Tooru: I mean, Hinata is so likable and adorable and fun

Tooru: I wasn't sure if I really wanted to do it.

Tooru: so yes, you were right Tsukishima.

Tooru: And I'm sorry to you, Tobio.

Tooru: For manipulating you into all of this 

Tooru: Sorry won't help, but it's a start.

Tooru: sort of...

literal daddy: You need to say sorry to Shoyo.

Tooru: I know..

Tooru: I don't think now is a good idea...

literal daddy: No, it's not.

**_literal daddy has logged off._ **

**_Tooru has logged off._ **

bean stick: I'm sorry about how we made you feel, and if you don't have the trust, its okay

Kageyama: It wasn't so much that I didn't trust you, it was more I was just afraid of the reactions.

kubroo: It was because you didn't trust they'd treat you the same.

Kageyama: Oh.

Kageyama: I mean, I've had time to get over it.

mom: That still doesn't make it okay.

Kageyama: I know,

Kageyama: But I've had the time to think about it.

Kageyama: and I understand it.

Kageyama: I'm not just saying this, I honestly don't hold it against you

Kageyama: and I'm the one who said knife instead of nice.

Kageyama: I get it all.

Kageyama: I did feel bad that I wasn't thought of, but I understood it 

mom: I don't know how we can make it up to you

Kageyama: I.. don't find that necessary

dad: Everything is necessary.

Kageyama: Thank you guys.

Kageyama: Not for apologizing, for just..

mom: Trying to make it right, a lot of us need to do that.

Kageyama: I know.

Kageyama: I don't know how I can.

bean stick: Just because I understand and apologized doesn't mean I'm still not mad.

Kageyama: I would've been too

Kageyama: it's ok.

**_Kageyama has logged off._ **

Yaku: .

dad: .

Atsumu: .

Hoshiumi: Well, this is fucking awkward now.

Atsumu: as blunt as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in the process of typing and fucking backed out by accident fUUUCK
> 
> Happy (after) Halloween fuckers
> 
> honestly, the first time I wrote this, it was better but I can't remember shit that I wrote so here's this
> 
> uhm
> 
> wondering if I should do a few more chapters or one or so.
> 
> I also had a bunch more memes that I never got the chance to do.


	53. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MIRACLE BOI: Are you guys okay?
> 
> literal sunshine: we're fine.
> 
> MIRACLE BOI: Relationship wise.
> 
> literal sunshine: .
> 
> literal sunshine: Is there anything wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 to the 1 to the 1 to the 3
> 
> I had to backread into chapters to see what these guys usernames were lmao

MIRACLE BOI: this chat is a lot more dead now.

Semi: huh, I wonder why.

Semi: wasn't like half of Karasuno and Seijoh had a huge argument.

prepare for trouble: I was trying to forget that.

Yaku: Good luck with that.

Yaku: it's been a day.

Yaku: speaking of which,

Yaku: has Hinata been on since then?

mom: No, he hasn't responded my texts either.

mom: and Iwaizumi answered my call to him.

Goshiki: Everyone had an argument?

Semi: Sort of.

kenma: it wasn't so much of an argument

kenma: just Oikawa was planning something to hurt a few people.

Goshiki: Why would he do that?

mom: He was a bit selfish.

kenma: idk how people can easily forgive that stuff.

kenma: even with kageyama

kenma: sure, we didn't exactly think of him, but we didn't flat out say he was toxic

kenma: just he wasn't suited for relationships.

kenma: why he was with Oikawa proves why.

Yaku: Yeah, but that's what Oikawa felt was necessary.. I guess

kenma: fuck that

kenma: if Kuroo was with someone else, I wouldn't plan to do fucking THAT.

kenma: I'd suffer in silence.

kenma: or just tell him how I felt

kenma: I would've felt better

kenma: not rip him from someone he cared about 

kenma: I don't care what the reason was, or what they thought was necessary.

kenma: what they did was purely selfish.

kenma: if I was being told that I wasn't healthy for Shoyo, I would've seen where I went wrong

kenma: Kageyama even agrees that it wasn't healthy.

kenma: he wasn't the issue, it was just everyone thought it wasn't best.

kenma: if it worked out, good for him.

kenma: sure, kageyama is a victim

kenma: but he should've known better

kenma: desperate for shoyo or not

kenma: wasn't like Oikawa was holding a gun to his head.

prepare for trouble: I know you're mad, but just...

prepare for trouble: I don't know.

mom: Yes, Kageyama should've known better, yes, he misunderstood and thought too deep into what we were saying.

mom: he acknowledges that.

kenma: does he really though???

mom: We're not supposed to make Kageyama the bad guy, Kenma.

kenma: that's the thing, right now, he is.

kenma: You're babying him 

kenma: hold him accountable.

kenma: this isn't some eye for an eye shit

kenma: yes, he thought it was wrong, but he didn't do anything to stop it.

**_literal daddy has logged on._ **

**_literal sunshine has logged on._ **

kenma: Oikawa didn't ""manipulate"" Kageyama. he put an idea in his head and he agreed.

kenma: he had all these chances to back out but he didn't.

mom: It doesn't matter what he should've done, what matters is what he does now.

kenma: I'm sorry, but I don't see much of a reason to apologize to Kageyama.

kenma: Yeah, we said that Iwaizumi was better for Shoyo, it's the truth. The fact. Sure, he can cry over that.

kenma: I read back.

kenma: we WERE specific.

kenma: we said that we didn't think Kageyama was best for Shoyo.

kenma: it was because Kageyama wasn't suited for that stuff.

kenma: maybe we should've added more, and I'm pretty sure we went more into depth on that.

literal sunshine: Kenma.

kenma: Are you okay????

literal sunshine: I guess..

literal daddy: Arguing now won't help anything.

literal daddy: Kageyama took what we said in a different way.

literal daddy: Everyone is accountable for their own actions.

literal daddy: No babying either.

mom: How are we even supposed to punish someone for this???

literal daddy: You're asking the wrong person..

literal daddy: I don't know.

literal daddy: They were going to do the damage, let them figure it out.

literal daddy: they want to make it up, let them figure it out.

literal daddy: What could've or should've happened doesn't matter now.

literal daddy: the damage is done.

literal daddy: end of story

literal daddy: what matters now is the present and future

literal sunshine: I know you're mad Kenma.. but there isn't anything we can change now..

kenma: I don't get why no one else is mad for you.

kenma: they were going to hurt you.

kenma: manipulate you.

kenma: doesn't anyone understand that????

Semi: We do.

Semi: The fact is that getting mad and yelling at them won't help.

Semi: They'd feel worse 

kenma: Let them.

**_kenma has logged off._ **

Yaku: I'll take care of Kenma..

Yaku: Hinata, get some rest..

Yaku: You too Iwaizumi..

Yaku: Take care of eachother..

**_Yaku has logged off._ **

mom: I'm sorry that everything is happening like this.

mom: I don't think anyone really knows how to react.

literal daddy: it's fine.

literal daddy: this mainly concerns us and them.

MIRACLE BOI: Are you guys okay?

literal sunshine: we're fine.

MIRACLE BOI: Relationship wise.

literal sunshine: .

literal sunshine: Is there anything wrong?

literal sunshine: Haji?

literal daddy: We've been a bit distant.

prepare for trouble: Have you guys kissed?

literal sunshine: what?

mom: Maki, I don't think this is the time 

prepare for trouble: I think you guys need to talk.

prepare for trouble: Both of your best friends hurt you 

prepare for trouble: and both of you are trying to put on a strong front for the other 

prepare for trouble: don't do that.

prepare for trouble: That isn't healthy.

prepare for trouble: Cry, yell, make out, get your frustrations out.

prepare for trouble: Do whatever you need to 

prepare for trouble: I'm not saying any of this for some bet

prepare for trouble: I'm saying this because you two need it

prepare for trouble: You're a team, you can cry next to eachother, you can fall into the other one. don't be afraid. they pick you up when you fall.

prepare for trouble: I'm sure you'd feel better.

**_literal sunshine has logged off._ **

literal daddy: Hanamaki,

literal daddy: Thank you.

**_literal daddy has logged off._ **

Atsumu: We're getting some calm and funny people to snap into the opposite geez.

mom: Sigh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we be putting out more chapters 👌👌👌
> 
> Thanksgiving is soon and im- 🤩🤩🤩🤩🤩


	54. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and make it double: lmao did you ""work our frustrations"" like maki said lmaoo
> 
>   
> mom: He didn't mean it like that, you dumbwit!!
> 
> mom: Right Hinata?
> 
>   
> KORAA: Hinata?
> 
>   
> mom: wait-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is.
> 
> the finale.

golden gaytime: how's everyone doing?

literal sunshine: TADASHI

literal sunshine: ARE YOU OKAY

literal sunshine: IM SO SORRY

golden gaytime: Shoyo, I'm fine. Sure, it hurts a bit, but I can't blame Kei, and I obviously can't blame you.

golden gaytime: I'm okay

golden gaytime: And it's just like you to ask me if I'm okay when you're hurting.

golden gaytime: Are you okay?

literal sunshine: I don't know.

literal sunshine: I can see both sides and I don't know what to think...

golden gaytime: Tobio and Oikawa tried to hurt you, that's the fact. What do you feel about that?

literal sunshine: I..

mom: I think he hasn't exactly processed it. Or he sincerely doesn't know how to react.

literal sunshine: It hurts a bit.

literal sunshine: That Tobio and Tooru would try to break up Haji and I..

literal sunshine: I know that they liked us... but why that?

golden gaytime: That's a start.

**_yacht has logged on._ **

yacht: I arise from the dead with Tanaka.

**_KORAA has logged on._ **

KORAA: yo

mom: hey.

**_death by glamour has logged on._ **

death by glamour: I hate all this awkward silence.

yacht: Please understand why it's a thing.

death by glamour: I do, I just wish it wasn't.

literal sunshine: I'm sorry...

KORAA: Don't apologize for anything Hinata. This isn't your fault.

literal sunshine: But, I'm with Hajime.

golden gaytime: And you're happy with him.

literal sunshine: But everyone else isn't. Kei likes me and that hurt your relationship. Tooru likes Hajime but because he's with me, it caused him to do this, and that broke their friendship. And Tobio agreed and that broke almost everything.

literal sunshine: All of this started because Hajime and I are together...

golden gaytime: Tell me

golden gaytime: Do you think breaking up would be better?

literal sunshine: I..

golden gaytime: Oikawa and Kageyama did what they did, they were jealous and sad.

golden gaytime: They knew that if they continued their plan it'd have some consequence.

golden gaytime: If you two break up, two more people are going to be sad.

golden gaytime: don't blame other people's actions on your relationship.

golden gaytime: Sure, it made them upset, but they had the choice to not go through with it.

golden gaytime: Never blame yourself or doubt your relationship.

golden gaytime: You're not at fault for why Kei and I are on rocky grounds. He just fell for your charm a bit.

golden gaytime: and I understand.

literal sunshine: I'm sorry..

mom: You don't need to apologize.

mom: Did you and Iwaizumi talk?

literal sunshine: uh.. sorta?

**_and make it double has logged on._ **

yacht: sorta?

death by glamour: like, did you talk for five seconds and stop??

literal sunshine: uh

literal sunshine: we had a long conversation

yacht: OH GOD

literal sunshine: NOT LIKE THAT

and make it double: lmao did you ""work our frustrations"" like maki said lmaoo

mom: He didn't mean it like that, you dumbwit!!

mom: Right Hinata?

KORAA: Hinata?

mom: wait-

death by glamour: LMAOOOO

and make it double: oh sHIT

and make it double: IWACHAN GOT SOME ASS

literal sunshine: Stop!!!!! don't say it like that!!!!!!

and make it double: **@prepare for trouble**

**@MIRACLE BOI**

_**Atsumu has logged on.** _

Atsumu: this chat didn't die after what happened??

death by glamour: LMAOOOOO

mom: I-

mom: the first years innocence....

mom: my baby's innocence....

mom: DAICHI.

mom: **@dad**

_**prepare for trouble has logged on.** _

_**dad has logged on.** _

Atsumu: what first year got or have the banging?

dad: I'm sorry what

**_Ushijima has logged on._ **

mom: IWAIZUMI FUCKED HINATA

**_Ushijima has logged off._ **

death by glamour: LMFAOOO

KORAA: LMAOOOO

prepare for trouble: WHAT REALLY

MIRACLE BOI: OOOOO

yacht: omgomgomgomgomgomgomg

literal sunshine: SUGA!!!!

dad: I..

dad: didn't need that image...

dad: are uh.

dad: you okay hinata?

literal sunshine: IM FINE

prepare for trouble: TELL ME TELL ME

prepare for trouble: DOES IWACHAN HAVE A BIG DICK

literal sunshine: omgomg

dad: That's sort of a personal question.

**_literal daddy has logged on._ **

**_literal daddy has logged off._ **

**_literal daddy has logged on._ **

literal daddy: sigh.

prepare for trouble: HOW WAS IT???

and make it double: BDE IWACHAN????

literal daddy: my dick and sexual activities aren't your business.

prepare for trouble: WE JUST WANT TO KNOW IF YOU HAVE IT

mom: I need to know.

mom: if it was good for my child.

literal daddy: Shoyo.

literal sunshine: The name fits him.

KORAA: PFF

MIRACLE BOI: OLOLOLOL

dad: Jesus..

literal daddy: Shoyo..

literal sunshine: bde is a yes.

prepare for trouble: HE PACKIN

literal daddy: Shoyo..

death by glamour: Y'all, if Shoyo answers one more question, he ain't gonna have an ass anymore

death by glamour: he won't be able to walk 😔😔😔😔

Atsumu: y'all are really interested in sho-chans sex life??

prepare for trouble: yes

golden gaytime: sorta

yacht: no

dad: no

and make it double: yes

death by glamour: yes

literal sunshine: calm yo ass daddy, I didn't say much

literal daddy: i

mom: I'm going to get Asahi in here.......

literal sunshine: and yes it was good ❤️💋🤪

Atsumu: gross

mom: that's the only good thing out of it...

mom: and you guys are okay?

literal daddy: yeah, we felt better after talking.

and make it double: and not the sex??

literal sunshine: it helped too.

literal daddy: Shoyo.

mom: oop.

literal sunshine: It's fine, Haji!

**_Yaku has logged on._ **

Yaku: Noya told me to come on, why?

Yaku: Oh, I see Hinata is cheerful

death by glamour: he got dicked down

Yaku: I-

Yaku: could've gone my whole life without seeing that 

dad: me too.

mom: if i had to witness it, you do too.

Yaku: witness????

Atsumu: don't be dramatic suga-san.

Atsumu: it's not like you actually SAW Iwaizumi give it to sho-kun.

dad: i know what you're doing and stop.

MIRACLE BOI: im gonna tattle to SemiSemi!

Atsumu: Semi holds no power over me.

MIRACLE BOI: **@Semi**

_**Semi has logged on.** _

Semi: what

mom: put Atsumu in his place.

Semi: ok

literal sunshine: :::::PPPPPPPP

Atsumu: wait what

Yaku: haha.

Atsumu: shut your mouth you short puff

**_Semi_ ** _has added **Osamu** and **Kita** to **Chaotic Energy.**_

Atsumu: aw you fucker.

Atsumu: i cant believe I dated you.

Semi: You didn't.

Osamu: Tsumu, shut up.

literal daddy: this chat is pretty much half chaotic and non-chaotic now.

death by glamour: reminds me of the time us chaotics got together to raid the roof of our gym.

Atsumu: no u

mom: oh god, don't remind me.

KORAA: he just did?????

Yaku: you fucking idiot.

**_brokuto has logged on._ **

brokuto: HEYHEYHEY

brokuto: WHATS POPPIN

Yaku: your mouth.

brokuto: MEAN YAKKUN

Yaku: cry me a river.

literal sunshine: haha

yacht: a lot of people are coming on.

brokuto: :::''''(((((

mom: yeah.

MIRACLE BOI: YEYEYEYE

Semi: shut up you drowned rat

Osamu: what's this for

Atsumu: a place to chat, ya dumbass, ever hear of a group chat?

Osamu: No fucking shit but why was I added

Semi: to keep your brother in check

Osamu: just let em run his mouth and ignore him

Osamu: he gets all bitchy cuz of it

Atsumu: I DO NOT

Osamu: yes ya fuckin do.

Kita: Can you both stop.

Osamu: Yes sir 

Atsumu: he started it!!

Yaku: you continued it.

Atsumu: you fucking puff ball

Yaku: say one more thing and ya ain't gonna have a dick.

brokuto: 😳😳😳😳

mom: ouch

Atsumu: Try me.

Yaku: Osamu, where ya location

Osamu: ok.

Atsumu: wait, hold on

Atsumu: YOU'RE MY BROTHER SAMU

Osamu: your point

Atsumu: BE ON MY SIDE???

Osamu: yer fucking stupid if ya think I'm gonna defend you when you're the one being an annoying shit.

Atsumu: KITA-SAN.

**_Kita has logged off._ **

Atsumu: fecking hell.

golden gaytime: IM DYING

yacht: what???

dad: oh no.

golden gaytime: Y E R

prepare for trouble: YER

Osamu: ha?

Atsumu: they find our accent funny

Yaku: the fuck? 

Yaku: you're from the country side.

mom: we don't say yer

Osamu: fuckin cowboys

KORAA: SHITTY BOYS

dad: Tanaka, knock it off.

Semi: I'll fucking get Kita back here

death by glamour: Wow.

death by glamour: I knew the blond was chaotic but not his bro

Semi: they're chaotic together.

Osamu: shut up

**_Hoshiumi has logged on._ **

Hoshiumi: holy fucking messages.

mom: I'm getting Asahi 

mom: Hinata and Iwaizumi are too quiet.

and make the double: if they wanna fuck again let them.

brokuto: WAIT WHAT

Hoshiumi: what?????????

Atsumu: parently sho-kun lost his v last night

brokuto: MY DISCIPLE

brokuto: YOUR INNOCENCE

brokuto: WHY DID GOD MAKE THE DEVIL SO MUCH STRONGER THAN A MAN

literal sunshine: oopsie 😳😳🤧

death by glamour: WAIT.

death by glamour: TANAKA

death by glamour: HE LOST IT BEFORE US

KORAA: FUCK

dad: you two are pathetic.

golden gaytime: y'all can't talk, you fucked eachother in the next room when like, thirteen people were in the other.

mom: .

Atsumu: HA EXPOSED.

Osamu: you shut yer trap, you're a virgin too

Atsumu: YOURE ONE TOO SAMU

Osamu: you sure?

Atsumu: I

Atsumu: what

brokuto: don't worry bros

brokuto: Im one too 😔😔😔😔

KORAA: 😔😔😔

death by glamour: 😔😔

Hoshiumi: oh god, fucking both the Miyas.

Osamu: Tsumu, you say anything about his height, your bloodline will stop.

Atsumu: yer gonna continue it

Osamu: I'll kill myself just to spite you.

death by glamour: that's fucking edgy man.

prepare for trouble: and we thought O was dramatic

Osamu: O???

and make it double: are we doing the voldemort shit??

and make it double: the "he who must not be named"?

literal daddy: couldn't care.

literal daddy: just say their names.

**_Asahi has logged on._ **

death by glamour: oh hey, look at that

death by glamour: our ace finally decided to join the chat.

Asahi: Suga told me that the holy water was needed.

prepare for trouble: "hey come over"

prepare for trouble: Asahi: "I can't, I have to do homework"

prepare for trouble: "I have a Bible and holy water"

prepare for trouble: Asahi: 🏃🏃🏃💨💨

death by glamour: LMAO

mom: lmaooo

Asahi: 😳😖😣

literal sunshine: we don't need holy water, suga-san!!

mom: YALL FUCKING SININ

Asahi: Stop.

Asahi: Let me pray for you.

literal sunshine: but...

literal sunshine: you did this..

literal sunshine: for what?

Asahi: why not?

literal sunshine: but why?

Asahi: Why not?

Hoshiumi: apparently he wants to sin

literal sunshine: if it means I get Haji's dick, then yes.

brokuto: DONT SIN HINATA

brokuto: STEP AWAY FROM THE LIGHT

literal sunshine: 👼👼👼

literal daddy: I-

Yaku: congrats on the poly relationship.

Yaku: You, Hinata, and your dick

Yaku: it's beautiful.

prepare for trouble: you regret smashing?

literal daddy: fuck no.

and make it double: add Hinata's booty to that poly relationship.

brokuto: I can't believe he lost his virginity 😔😔😔

Atsumu: stop being dramatic hooters.

yacht: yeo that's toxic

mom: speaking of poly's

mom: how's your threesome going?

KORAA: We've never really had the chance to go out because of Nationals.

KORAA: but Kiyoko let me carry her back after we got eliminated.

literal sunshine: wasn't Lev added?

literal sunshine: why isn't he talking?

Yaku: oh, be fucking grateful he isn't here.

Yaku: same with Kuroo

Yaku: all we have his Bokuto. be glad it's just him

brokuto: 😔😔😔

Atsumu: haha

Osamu: And Atsumu.

Atsumu: shaddup yer being a loud mouth too

Osamu: stop typing the accent

Atsumu: IT LOOKS WEIRD JUST PUTTING YOUR

Yaku: boo-hoo.

**_Akaashi has logged on._ **

brokuto: AKASHIGM!!!

Akaashi: Don't make me leave.

literal sunshine: Hi kashi-san!

Akaashi: Hello Hinata.

Akaashi: I take it you're better?

prepare for trouble: very much so.

and make it double: oh, soo much better.

mom: Akaashi...

mom: Our child lost his virginity.

Akaashi: Oh..

Akaashi: Congratulations, it didn't hurt too much, did it?

literal sunshine: Nope!

mom: BE IN MOURNING LIKE ME, DAICHI AND BOKUTO.

Akaashi: It's part of him growing up.

Asahi: I'm sure God shall forgive this sin of yours.

literal daddy: I don't believe in that.

Asahi: -

death by glamour: op-

dad: didn't you go to church??

literal daddy: yeah, but it wasn't really enough to make me believe in this huge spiritual being.

Asahi: I'm sorry you don't. I'm sure your path will still be lead to light.

literal daddy: thanks for not biting my head off.

Asahi: You're welcome.

Yaku: if he doesn't become a priest in the future I'm gonna riot.

Atsumu: why do you like god so much?

Hoshiumi: I find it kinda strange ngl

Asahi: I grew up as a Christian. My parents were very heavy on it.

Hoshiumi: does your parents hate gays and shit?

Asahi: Yes.

mom: oh, I'm sorry.

Asahi: It's fine.

Asahi: I believe that God approves and loves all regardless of gender and sexual orientation.

literal daddy: Amen to that.

prepare for trouble: wha-

literal daddy: just because I don't believe doesn't mean I can't agree.

literal daddy: I'd think of god that way.

literal daddy: I've never cared too much about god.

literal sunshine: I like greek gods!

mom: Really?

death by glamour: That's new.

literal daddy: it's only because of the movies I put on a while ago.

Hoshiumi: what movies?

literal sunshine: I don't know

literal sunshine: haji?

literal daddy: uh, some percy jackson thing or whatever.

**_Shirabu has logged on._ **

**_kenma has logged on._ **

**_kubroo has logged on._ **

brokuto: HEY HEY HEY!!!!

kubroo: HEY HEY HEY

Atsumu: it's a party now.

Shirabu: my phone keeps being spammed.

Semi: just mute it.

Shirabu: too much work.

and make it double: sounds like Kunimi.

kenma: hey shoyo.

literal sunshine: hi!

mom: Iwaizumi took Hinata's virginity.

literal daddy: you like telling everyone.

kenma: cool.

Yaku: it's not much a big deal suga.

dad: please stop being dramatic.

mom: BUT HINATA WAS THE INNOCENT ONE.

golden gaytime: now it's yachi.

golden gaytime: but knowing suga, Hinata is still going to be the favorite.

death by glamour: oh yeah, definitely.

brokuto: hey, wanna come over???

kubroo: YES 

brokuto: Akaashi 😢

Akaashi: I'll go.

Akaashi: Only to make sure you two don't do anything stupid 

brokuto: YES AKAASHIS COMING

**_brokuto has logged off._ **

**_Akaashi has logged off._ **

kubroo: I'll try not to stay out too late or cause too much havoc, k?

kenma: ok good.

kenma: have fun.

kubroo: I will, thank you <3

**_kubroo has logged off._ **

Yaku: Never thought I'd see the day that Kuroo would say he won't cause chaos.

kenma: he knows if he does, I won't cuddle with him.

literal daddy: cute

Hoshiumi: you didn't want to go?

Hoshiumi: They didn't ask you.

kenma: i never want to hang out with both kuroo and bokuto.

kenma: i don't know how akaashi does it, but he does.

Hoshiumi: ok i can understand that.

**_Hoshiumi has logged off._ **

mom: bless his soul.

golden gaytime: Im gonna go talk to Kei, make sure he's okay. He feels more broken than me lmao

literal sunshine: tell him I said love you

golden gaytime: ok <3

literal sunshine: love you yama!

golden gaytime: love you too!!!

**_golden gaytime has logged off._ **

MIRACLE BOI: why doesnt everyone on your team get into one big poly.

mom: It'd be awkward for a handful of people.

death by glamour: like me, I support them, but i dont want to be in one.

death by glamour: and suga and daichi are like.. our parents. thats incest.

literal sunshine: yeah yuckie

literal sunshine: And I only want to be with Haji <3

literal daddy: <3

Atsumu: disgusting.

Osamu: shut up, ur just jealous.

Atsumu: d<

Yaku: cute.

prepare for trouble: matsun, lets go watch blues clues.

and make it double: ok

and make it double: try not to make it so hinachan can't walk, mkay, iwachan?

literal daddy: fuck off.

and make it double: xd

_**and make it double has logged off.** _

_**prepare for trouble has logged off.** _

Shirabu: don't these conversations make you uncomfortable?

literal daddy: no, not really. they're joking around.

Shirabu: huh. I would've murdered them.

literal daddy: shoyo likes them unfortunately.

literal sunshine: :)

death by glamour: I want to watch something. 

death by glamour: ryu, what r u and yachi doing.

KORAA: watching tv with kiyoko

death by glamour: can i come over

yacht: HSLSHFLKF

yacht: YESSS

death by glamour: bet open your window.

yacht: I live in an apartment complex.

death by glamour: shit.

yacht: i'll tell you the numbers.

death by glamour: i am speed.

**_death by glamour has logged off._ **

KORAA: where should we order from

yacht: pizza.

KORAA: ok

KORAA: does kiyoko want her usual?

yacht: yeah, and dessert.

KORAA: as you wish ladies.

Yaku: Simp.

KORAA: I have two women xd

Yaku: damn.

**_KORAA has logged off._ **

**_yacht has logged off._ **

Atsumu: thats a way to shut him up.

**_Osamu_ ** _has kicked **Atsumu** from the chat._

Osamu: tHaTs a WaY tO sHuT hIm Up.

**_Osamu has logged off._ **

Yaku: I wish I can kick Yaku out of life.

kenma: me too.

mom: now the chaotics are gone.

**_Ushijima has logged on._ **

**_Goshiki has logged on._ **

Yaku: and the non's are coming in.

literal daddy: the non chaotics aren't as amusing.

literal sunshine: You hate half of the chaotics.

literal daddy: Yes, but if I said I found them funny, they'd never let me live it down.

Ushijima: I came at a bad time earlier. The conversation was a bit unsettling.

Semi: You'd get used to it.

dad: have you?

Semi: no.

Asahi: I'm on the same team as them and I get amazed by them sometimes.

Shirabu: huh.

Goshiki: Karasuno is interesting.

mom: eh.

mom: not until half of your team breaks a window because they were fighting.

Semi: I-

dad: props to Nishinoya and Tanaka.

Shirabu: i would've quit on life.

Yaku: I want to quit and it's only one person who's a pain.

literal sunshine: Lev?

Yaku: Yes.

Yaku: All he has is height.

kenma: at least his receives are getting better.

Yaku: LOOK AT HINATA.

Yaku: HE HIJACKED A CAMP FOR LIKE, A WEEK, AND LEARNED HOW TO RECEIVE IN THAT SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME.

Yaku: LEV HAS BEEN WITH US FOR MONTHS AND CAN'T.

Yaku: NOT TO MENTION HE CAN'T BLOCK.

Ushijima: Has he taken a ball to the face?

Yaku: Somehow, no.

mom: well..

kenma: he's got you beat there, shoyo.

literal sunshine: I CAN RECEIVE. AND JUMP HIGH.

Yaku: Not to mention he's a good decoy and CAN BLOCK.

Goshiki: Huh.

Goshiki: What school are you?

kenma: Nekoma.

Semi: Like, that one team who's defense is supposedly hard to break?

Yaku: Yes.

Yaku: We went up against a school like ours. They tried to tire Kenma out.

Yaku: Didn't work out, and they didn't realize we knew until the end of the second set.

kenma: what do you mean the end?????

kenma: they realized at 20 points. WE WENT INTO 30.

Yaku: ok, but it was near the end???

kenma: ugh, im going to go play games.

kenma: bye shoyo.

Yaku: I'm heading off too.

literal sunshine: bye!

Shirabu: I'm going back to studying..

**_kenma has logged off._ **

**_Yaku has logged off._ **

**_Shirabu has logged off._ **

Goshiki: I need to practice more.

Semi: I need to go do nothing.

**_Goshiki has logged off._ **

Ushijima: Why don't you study as well?

Semi: Nah, I don't feel like it.

**_Semi has logged off._ **

Ushijima: Oh.

MIRACLE BOI: I CAN STUDY W YOU.

Ushijima: Okay.

**_MIRACLE BOI has logged off._ **

**_Ushijima has logged off._ **

mom: I forgot he was here.

literal daddy: Me too.

literal sunshine: So, it's just us now.

dad: Yeah.

dad: If you two do have sex again, please don't make it so Hinata can't actually go to practice.

literal daddy: i... okay..

mom: oh. thanks for reminding me.

dad: shush, leave, go do something productive.

mom: :(((  
  


dad: I'm happy that you're okay and happy, Hinata.

literal sunshine: Thank you daichi

dad: you're welcome.

mom: oh, daichi, I need you to come here.

dad: what's wrong?

mom: we have that test this week, we need to get ready for it.

dad: Okay, i'm on my way.

dad: I'll see you tomorrow Hinata.

literal sunshine: Yep!

**_dad has logged off._ **

_**yacht has logged on.** _

yacht: shoyo, tadashi and kei joined us, do you and Iwaizumi want to?

literal sunshine: Oh, do you want to Haji?

literal daddy: you can go hang out with your friends.

literal sunshine: oh..

literal daddy: i-

literal daddy: ok i'll come.

yacht: ok, noya is on his way, Iwaizumi, are you just going to walk here?

literal daddy: yeah, I'm not gonna make Noya wait for me.

yacht: ok ill let him know.

**_yacht has logged off._ **

mom: you have fun, ok?

literal sunshine: ok!!

**_mom has logged off._ **

literal daddy: I'll see you in a little while, okay?

literal sunshine: Haji?

literal daddy: Yeah?

literal sunshine: I love you.

literal daddy: I love you too.

literal sunshine: I love you.

literal daddy: I love you.

literal sunshine: Hajime, I want to stay with you.

literal daddy: I wasn't planning on leaving you.

literal sunshine: I love everything about you and I'm sorry that this had to happen.

literal daddy: None of it was your fault, Shoyo. I love everything about you too.

literal sunshine: no, I love everything. every little thing.

literal sunshine: I really like how threatening your frown can get.

literal sunshine: I love how your eyes are so expressive with me.

literal sunshine: I love how you hug me tighter every time.

literal sunshine: I love how gentle you are.

literal sunshine: I love how kind you are.

literal sunshine: I love how caring you are.

literal sunshine: I love how you're understanding.

literal sunshine: I love you and everything about you.

literal sunshine: I love your voice. Your smile. Your smell. How warm you are. How you always try to keep me happy. How you protect me. How you trust me.

literal sunshine: I love you so much that it feels like my heart swells.

literal daddy: I love you.

literal daddy: I can't put into words how much I love you.

literal daddy: I love how bright your smile is.

literal daddy: I love how bubbly you are. I love how understanding you are if I get moody and don't get afraid.

literal daddy: I love how you try to understand whatever I'm telling you. How you listen to me. How you always try to make me happy. But just seeing you is enough for that.

literal daddy: I love it when you get embarrassed to ask me something, and I love it when you get a bit greedy.

literal daddy: I love how whenever I'm in a mood you give me some type of contact when I need it. I love how childish you are. I love how you're understanding.

literal daddy: How you always want to best for people. I love how you always try to help people be their best, how you make them strive to improve, how you make me want to be better.

literal sunshine: I love how you are already.

literal daddy: I know, but I wonder how I can be better.

literal sunshine: I love you.

literal daddy: I love you too.

literal sunshine: I am going to hug you to death once we get to yachis.

literal daddy: Is that why you wanted me to come? lol

literal sunshine: I love being with you. And i love your cuddles. You're like a bear.

literal daddy: it's a good thing I like hugging you too. But don't to it to death, because then you can't hug me anymore.

literal sunshine: i'm hugging you and showering you in kisses.

literal daddy: ok.

**_death by glamour has logged on._ **

death by glamour: yo get the fucc outside im here bitch.

death by glamour: get in loser, we're going shopping.

literal daddy: I'll see you soon

literal sunshine: you better kiss me too >:(

literal daddy: I'm insulted you think I wouldn't

death by glamour: leggoooooo

death by glamour: the sooner you leave, the sooner you see your prince charming.

literal sunshine: OKIMCOMING

literal sunshine: HAJIMEILOVEYOUANDILLSEEYOUSOON

**_literal sunshine has logged off._ **

literal daddy: lmao

death by glamour: I see you two went on a 'i love you rant'

literal daddy: yeah.

death by glamour: Hajime?

literal daddy: ?

literal daddy: Yes?

death by glamour: Give him the world.

literal daddy: I'll give him the entirety of space and time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it.  
> Thanks for sticking with my channel, ever since I was a nobody screaming at barrels.  
> Yeah, this is it, it's been an adventure, it's the end of the reign of Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellburg.  
> Through all the change in controversy you've been by my side, there's no army in the world I would rather give me watch time.
> 
> It's been a wild ride, so while I can still be heard.
> 
> Here's one last brofist from the number one,  
> in the world 👊💗💗💗💗💗
> 
> ______
> 
> edit: I'm going to be making a Chaotic Energy 2  
> as well as another chat fic but with different ships. I've been wanting to do YakuHina, so keep an eye on that tag.  
> It's mainly going to be rarepairs and what I come up with on the spot(as per usual)
> 
> but still.

**Author's Note:**

> k y'all, don't worry if you see Gay Klondike Bar gone. I deleted it and rewrote it since I wasn't happy with how I wrote it and didn't want people getting confused when one chapter was completely different than the other because I have no update schedule 👌👌👌
> 
> but don't worry  
> this one is better
> 
> hopefully.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637071) by [Tobiyolowo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiyolowo/pseuds/Tobiyolowo)




End file.
